Threads that connect us all
by The Dark Future
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since the Cyclonian empire fell. Now a normal girl named Steela is on an adventure to find her father and the truth she wanted to know all her life.
1. Different Paths

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storms Hawks, I do own all original characters.

* * *

Chapter One - Different Paths

Fifteen years have passed since the fall of Cyclonia. He was the one who bears both the glory of the final battle and the shame of the aftermath. He still remembered that day well as the palace collapsed around them and he stood over her.

Gripping the wound at her side, she stared at him, "So, are you going to leave me to die?"

Without saying a single word, he put away his weapons and walked away.

* * *

Steela was a normal teenage girl. She was never part of any adventures or lived a life aboard a ship. She lived a peaceful life on Terra Tecnos, a gigantic floating city and the only artificial terra ever made. Heading to school early, she decided to drop by her favorite place in the whole city, a small garage called the Merb-ous Mechanic. 

She entered through the front door and placed her bag on the bench in the waiting room before approaching the front desk.

She rung the bell, "Hello, uncle Stork? Are you there?"

She heard a sudden bang, "Ow."

A moment later, Stork got out from underneath the skimmer he was fixing while rubbing his forehead.

Steela giggled, "Sorry."

"No, no, no, I had it coming. I knew this morning was going too well. So why did you drop on by?"

"You weren't home and you always see me off to school."

"Sorry, Kiddo. Not today, I have too many skimmers that need upgrades for the Tecnos Grand Slam Race happening tomorrow. Though, I don't know why they bother. With as dangerous a race as this one is, they are all doomed."

She chuckled, "Why do you always say such funny things?"

He smiled a little, "Just an old habit from my youth."

"Well, I don't want to keep you, so I will see you at dinner?"

He looked at the clock, "We'll see."

Her smile left her face as she sighed, "Okay…"

She walked out of the garage as the little bell above the door chimed. He too sighed and ran his fingers across his scar that ran from ear to chin, "Piper."

* * *

"Piper…Piper…are you okay? Please tell me you are not affected by Zambian Sleeping Fever." She heard Stork's voice as she started to awaken, she felt the soft grass brush against her hair. 

"Stork…" her voice strained before coughing from the smoke, "…what happened?"

"It is bad, really bad. The Condor is a wreck and fire is everywhere, I managed to salvage some supplies, but we were hit real bad."

"How did I…?"

"I don't know, but I found you with your heli-scooter a few yards behind those rocks. It is a miracle you are alive. By the way, I will fix it after I am done with the Condor."

"Did the others make it to the rendezvous?"

"No idea, I guess we are on our own and you know what that means…"

"Yeah, yeah, doom. Oh my god, Stork…your cheek." She pointed at his cheek.

He swiped his fingers across his cheek and saw his blood stain his fingers.

Broken out of his reverie, Stork stopped stroking his old scar, "It has been so many years and still that memory haunts me like a chilling wind that never leaves my side. Why now of all times?"

* * *

One of the many passenger cabins aboard the merchant ship Zephyr lit up with the rising sun piercing through the blinds of the windows. The teenage boy within this particular cabin stirred beneath his burlap cover as he awoke, it has been a long journey for him to get here. 

"Mother…this is where you wished me to go?"

He pulled back the blinds to see that the ship was docking in the port of Terra Tecnos. He stood up and threw the cover to the floor and got his case. The case he hoisted over his shoulder was his height and width while being slender otherwise. He got in line with the rest of the passengers as it moved slowly down toward the exit.

"Wait, you!" said one of the crew pointing at the boy. The passengers split up against the hall as the crewman came closer. The boy didn't turn to face this person.

"I don't recognize you during boarding. Show me your ticket."

The boy smiled devilishly, "Sure. It is in my case."

He placed it down on the ground and unclasped it, the lid opened up and an immense purple light shone from within the case. Everyone except the boy covered their eyes from such a blinding light. When the crewman's sight returned, the boy stood firmly before him with the tip of his purple crystal zanbatou beneath the man's chin.

"This is my ticket, understand?" He growled.

Everyone backed away from him as he grabbed the handle of his case and dragged it to the exit with his weapon resting on his shoulder. For the first time during this long trip, he breathed in the fresh air that the port offered and smiled as he walked down the dock.

* * *

"God, I hate taking 'Atmos History', I can never remember the dates and places." Steela said walking down the hall to her next class. 

Her friend, Lily, laughed, "Well at least, you rule at 'Crystal Analysis and Research'. Now that class is a killer."

Steela held her books against her chest, "Uncle Stork said I get that from my mother. He told me that she was an expert with crystals and I look like her too. He says especially the skin color and the hair."

"It sounds like uncle Stork was taken in by her."

She shook her head, "Nah, he found her fascinating as an intellectual equal, but no attraction otherwise."

Lily stroked a small piece of her friend's hair, "So where do you get these?" She commented on the red strains mixed in with the blue hair.

"He says I get those from my father."

"Where are your parents? You never seem to talk about them."

Steela exhaled deeply before answering, "My mother died in childbirth and I never knew my father. He wasn't even there to see me born. If it wasn't for uncle Stork, I would have died."

Lily frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Come on or we are going to be late for our next class."

The girls giggled as they ran down the hall. A small draft blew through the air spending shivers down Steela's spine, she felt something wasn't right as if this would elude to events that would come.

* * *

**The end of the first chapter of my first Storm Hawks fic. I had four different ideas, so I went with this one. **

**Also before I get reviews saying why I named the main character Steela. It was because Stork was the one who named her, so he chose to name her after the strongest thing he could think of, so she could ****be "Not Doomed" as he would put it.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	2. Before the Race

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Two – Before the Race

By the time he was finished with all his commissions, it was two in the morning. Stork gently opened the door and closed it behind him. He opened the fridge and put some leftovers in the oven. He saw a single plate and utensils standing in the drying rack. He sighed feeling a little heartbroken that Steela had to eat dinner alone, but it was his job that kept the house they were living in.

As his dinner was heating up, he walked upstairs feeling his heart was heavy. He creaked her door open and silently stepped inside her room. A smile appeared on his face as Steela peacefully slept beneath her covers.

"Your mother would be so proud." He said and then let his mind drift back to the past.

The fire had died out and Stork just left the charred remains of the Condor as he carried all he could salvage with him. Piper sat up against a rock feeling nauseous as Stork got all the supplies together.

"Let's see…some food, a few engine crystals, some charred maps, a couple of spare parts and my tools survived. We were less doomed that I thought."

"Did you find any other crystals? Like a teal colored one?"

"Oh yeah, I found it in your workbench."

"Give it to me."

He reached into his pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand. She then bent over and yelped in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby just kicked me."

"Oh is that all, for a moment there I thought…WHAT? When did this happen?" He said eyeing her stomach, which had bulged out slightly.

"I'm in my fifth month now."

"Who's the father? Wait, I rather not know…oh man, I feel a rash coming on." He said scratching his side.

"Stork, it's not you…we never even went to dinner together, let alone that."

"Please tell me it's not Finn. I mean he's a good friend, but nowhere near father material."

"Isn't it kind of obvious who the father is?"

He thought for a moment before speaking again, "Does Aerrow know?"

She shook her head, "No, I've tried to tell him, but I was too scared of how he would react."

"He can be a bit touchy about these subjects, but pregnant at sixteen? I thought you knew better."

"Hey! It wasn't like we planned it, it just happened. We planned the dinner, the flowers, then we just felt it and we let ourselves go. I know he is going to find out though, eventually my belly will be too large to cover up."

"I understand that, but first we need to get out of here."

"What about the Condor?"

"I thought I could fix it, but it lost one of its blimps and the other one has lost all pressure as well as the fact that the engines have been disintegrated, not to mention the fire damage. Right now all we can do is try to fix your heli-scooter, it is the only way off this rock."

"Do you think you can?"

He inspected the damage, "I will give it my best shot, but that doesn't mean we're not doomed."

"Oh, I see." She said then eyed her teal crystal. She put it away in her pocket deciding not to use quite yet, but smiled and patted her belly with the baby inside.

Steela rolled over in her blankets breaking Stork's recollection. He smiled as he watched her dream for in a way, she was his own. Then a whiff of smoke floated through the air and he realized that his dinner was burning. He quietly exited her room before dashing down to the kitchen in hopes of salvaging his dinner.

* * *

"Listen, kid. It is two in the morning and there is no way I am going to sell you this."

The black-haired boy readjusted his case that hung over his shoulder, "I've been walking all day to every shop that sells skimmers looking for this one. I am not leaving without it."

"Look, I have a collector from Terra Atmosia who is here for the race and unless you have 200,000 on you right now, he is going to get this Talon Switchblade Elite."

"This is one that is rumored to have been owned by the Dark Ace."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My mother told me the story."

"Your mother must have known her rides."

"You could say that. My payment is inside the case." The boy said, the devilish smile appearing on his face. The dealer's face lit up with anticipation as his mind thought the case to be lined with all the money he could ever want. The boy laid it down and opened it. The blinding light shone once again and the dealer covered his eyes. He didn't see the zanbatou cut through him, putting an end to his worthless life.

In a few minutes, the boy threw the body down the sewers and took the time to fill out the paperwork. He was smart and knew the difference between theft and ownership was the paperwork.

He placed his blade back into the case before strapping it onto the back of the Switchblade. With the prize he had taken, he jumped in the driver's seat and drove off into the night.

* * *

Steela wiped her eyes as she yawned. She was used of waking up early for school, but it was six in the morning.

"Why are we going to school this early?"

Stork smiled, "We are not going to school today."

"What? Then where are we going?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to her. She looked at it and her jaw dropped in excitement.

"A VIP pass to the Grand Slam Race? But how did you get it?"

"Well…while I was working on all the skimmers, one of the pilots dropped by. It seemed that his cousin was one of the people for making this race possible and so had a few extra passes."

Still gleaming from holding the pass in her hand, a question came to mind, "Wait… thought you said this race was dangerous."

He pointed a finger in the air, "I said dangerous to race, not dangerous to watch."

She smiled, "Thanks, uncle Stork."

"Not a problem, kiddo. I had nothing else to do today since everyone is at the race and therefore, no commissions. Besides you've been stressed lately with studying for your finals and me not being there."

"I understand…" she noticed they were near the coliseum, "…so where are our seats?"

"The skybox."

"No way."

"Why else would we have VIP passes?"

She lunged up and hugged him, "I love you, uncle Stork."

"Of course, you only say that when I give you something."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you know I love you."

"And I love you. Now do you wanna know the real reason why I dragged you down here this early?"

"No, why?" She asked and then answered her own question when she saw the Blue Falcon squadron of sky knights. There stood standing with his squad was Wallace Porter. She ducked behind Stork as she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Oh my god, that is…that is…but I am not in good clothes and I haven't showered. Oh my god, I am a mess and there he is standing like an ivory god. Oh please we can't go over to meet him, we just can't, not like this."

Stork smiled and continued to walk toward the squadron leaving Steela behind, she reached out for him, "Uncle Stork…uncle Stork, oh man." Then she smiled and walked over to them.

Wallace smiled, "Hey Stork, everyone this is the genius mechanic who fixed up my ride yesterday."

"Not a problem and thanks for the passes. Oh I want to introduce you to somebody. Wallace, this is Steela."

She smiled and gave a little wave, but kept quiet.

"She's always wanted to meet you. Come on, don't be shy."

He grabbed her and shoved her gently in between them.

She blushed and didn't make eye contact with Wallace, "Um…hi."

"Hello Steela, your uncle has talked quite a bit about you."

She perked up, "He has? Nothing bad I hope."

"No, he told me that you have a poster of me on your wall."

"Yeah, you are one of my favorite…I mean my favorite racer."

Stork smiled and excused himself, leaving the two to talk. He looked back to see his Steela smiling and laughing again for has been quite a while.

An hour later, they took their seats and Steela was smiling wide staring at the back of her hand. Before he left for the race, Wallace bowed and kissed her hand like a gentleman.

She thought, "I am never washing this hand again."

The announcer shouted, "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Terra Tecnos Grand Slam. Today, these racers will be competing for a rare Ambrosia Crystal. Racers line up in your assigned starting…" He paused as a messenger whispered something in his ear, "…nothing to worry about, ladies and gentlemen, we have a late entry just entering the coliseum. Now everyone get into your starting positions."

The boy flew his Switchblade Elite into his assigned starting position as well as the other racers. The announcer counted down from five.

He could tell the other skimmers were upgraded for this race, but he didn't care as long as he remembered all that his father taught him about flying.

_His father smiled, "Keep your skimmer leveled, keep an eye on your fuel gauge, remember to weave, turn, and barrel roll, but the most important thing to remember is…"_

A tear fell from his eye as he remembered the most important thing. Then the horn blared and the race began.

* * *

**The Race and all its glory is the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I have more ideas for chapters and stories, anyway I wish you a good day(or night) and bye bye.**


	3. The Grand Slam

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Three – The Grand Slam

"And they're off, folks!" The announcer shouted as the race started. The boy stroked his black hair as he thought of a way to get ahead, he was the only late entry and all late entries start behind everyone else. He revved his engines and sped off following the others.

"They are approaching the first turn."

It was a sharp turn leading off into an access tunnel. He furrowed his brow realizing that the tunnel was big enough only for one skimmer to fit through, so all the racers would have to form a long line to get in. Clutching the throttle, he sped in between two of the racers making sure that his skimmer was the one lined up with the tunnel.

He boasted, "I think this is your stop!"

The other two racers looked at the fast-approaching wall and screamed before ejecting from their seats. The boy sped up ahead of the abandoned skimmers to be clear of any crash. They slammed into the wall and were caught by emergency nets as they fell.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt!" The announcer remarked as the cheer crowded for more. Steela was clapping her hands excitedly as Stork clapped lighter than most.

The access tunnel lasted for about a minute in length before all the racers shot out into the open air like a swarm.

"Okay folks, now they've cleared the tunnel and are heading for the factory district. The track that goes through the district has been lined with markers. If a racer was to pass on the other side of the markers, they are disqualified."

The boy smiled, "An interesting rule."

Then his smile faded as he remembered something his father once said.

"_Remember if there is a rule that you can bend, don't. It is better to lose with honor, then to win by cheating."_

He nodded his head and drove on while keeping an eye on the markers. A deafening roar was sounded, the boy looked to the source and it was a brutish racer flying his skimmer toward his side.

"He is trying to push me out, eh?" He smiled and waited for him to get close enough. With a pull of the handle, he transformed his skimmer into a motorcycle and dipped down toward the ground. The brutish racer flew over the boy with a perplexing look on his face before turning to where he was flying. Before he could do anything, he tripped through the sensor line and was disqualified.

With his little maneuver finished, the boy pulled the handle and transformed back into a skimmer. He pulled up as hard as he could, not wanting to touch the ground for this was a flying race. He succeeded in getting back to the skies and the race, he lost precious time dealing with the brute and needed to make it up fast.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first lap isn't over yet and we have already lost five racers!"

"Five? So two others bit the dust, huh?" He revved the throttle as far back as he could and flew after the other racers.

* * *

Steela clapped even louder as the race continued and the fact that Wallace was in the lead made her cheer harder. Stork clapped with some enthusiasm as the others cheered for their favorite racer. 

"Um, Steela…could you go to the concession stand real quick and pick up some popcorn? I would do it, but my back is still killing me from yesterday. Also I wouldn't worry about the race, your boyfriend is not going to lose."

"Uncle Stork, he is not my boyfriend, he is just a guy I have a harmless thing for. Besides he is five years older than me."

"I know. I am just pulling your chain. Here." He handed her some money.

She rolled her eyes, took the money, and walked down the stairs to leave the skybox and head to the concession stand. It was in a corridor nearby where the vendor watched the race on his little TV and stood up when he noticed Steela walking up to him.

"Hello, ma'am. What can I get for you today?"

"I would like two popcorns and two drinks, please." She handed him the money.

"Okay, I'll have for you in just a sec." He took the money as he prepared her order. She hummed a song she liked and tapped her finger every so often. Then she heard someone gasp from the shadows, she looked in the direction of the noise.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

The man stepped into the light. He was wearing a tattered brown coat that was buttoned up. She couldn't see his face on the account that the hood was up.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Sorry, it is just…" He turned away from her, "…you look like someone I remember. I didn't mean to trouble you, good day."

He walked down the corridor and out of sight. Her order was finished and she was given the popcorns and the drinks. She thought about what he said as she made her way back to the skybox.

"Someone he remembers? But that can't be, I mean the only other person that looks like me is…" her eyes widened and she turned back to where the man was standing a moment ago, "Mommy? Did he know my mother?"

* * *

The boy was pulling into the lead as he zoomed passed the other two riders since one more was eliminated from the competition while Steela was getting refreshments. Almost neck-and-neck with Wallace, they stared each other down as they passed the finish line signaling the end of the third lap. 

"This is exciting, folks. Two more laps and two racers battling for the lead. Things are really heating up!"

Nothing happened as they passed through the access tunnel and the factory district. It was the next part that all the racers hated, a stroll through the docks. They hated it mostly because not only was it lined with the same markers as the factory district, but ships of all shapes and size were arriving and departing unexpectedly.

They revved their engines as they made their way through. The boy was happy that there wasn't much traffic at the moment. The only thing he saw coming was a carrier at the end of the dock. Wallace was pulling ahead, but he didn't care at the moment. He revved the throttle once again and goading the two racers behind him. They took the bait and sped up after him as he kept an eye on the carrier.

Wallace swooped past the last marker of the docks as he passed into the next part. The other two racers behind the boy snarled as he smiled. He looked to his right as the carrier pulled into port. He zoomed past the front as it docked, barely making it unscathed. The other two screamed and ejected from their skimmers just in time. The skimmers themselves crashed into the side before falling into the emergency nets.

The crowd cheered louder once again as many people shouted, "Late Entry!" over and over again cheering for the late entry racer. He smiled at both the acknowledgment of fans and the surprise he had to share with them once he won. With all the other competition gone, he focused his whole attention on beating Wallace. He moved forward closing the gap.

One lap passed before the boy was once again neck-and-neck with Wallace. Steela was tapping her finger excitedly against the armrests of her chair as Stork was biting his nails.

"In just a few moments, we will have a winner!" The announcer shouted.

Wallace turned to his opponent, "You are certainly good, but you don't have what it takes to win." He pushed the on button of his power amp and flew ahead.

The boy turned his skimmer into a motorcycle and did a nose dive. He closed his eyes and felt the wind against his face. He was searching for the right moment, the wind he needed to win. Then he felt it, he opened his eyes and transformed back into a skimmer shooting up through the sky like a soaring eagle.

The crowd and even Wallace gazed in awe as the boy soared passed him and crossed the finish line. He smiled and heard the roar of the cheering crowd as confetti rained down from the sky. He raised his arms in triumph as more people cheered, then knelt over a little taking his necklace out of his shirt.

Gripping the vial that held the small violet crystal gently, he whispered, "This one was for you, Mother."

Wallace scooted next to him with a small smile, "Great race. By the way, how did you pull that off?"

"It's like my father always said, the most important thing about racing is…it's the rider, not the ride."

With those words said, the boy rode his skimmer into the hangar bay as they began the winner's ceremony.

* * *

All the VIPs and racers were in attendance. Steela drank the soda they had as Stork enjoyed a little of the wine. She stuck by her uncle and comforted Wallace who was actually fine with coming in second especially after hearing those words. The host ringed his glass with a spoon and got everyone's attention. 

He stood from his chair at the center of the banquet table, "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for attending the Grand Slam this year. It certainly lived up to its name." Everyone, but those whose skimmers crashed, laughed, "Anyway, I am glad to see this race went well and that the people enjoyed it very much. To those of you who did not fare so well, I wish you better luck next year. Now onto the final part of today's ceremony before we continue with the party, young man, please come forward."

He did as he was told and approached the banquet table. The host was given a lockbox by his head security officer. He inputted the combination and opened it. A bright sky blue light shone out of the box. It faded after a moment, the host retrieved a crystal of the same color and presented it to the winner.

His hand stretched out on its own accord and took it. The crystal was so large, he could barely got his hand around it. He turned to the crowd and held the crystal up high, making everyone cheer.

The host rubbed his chin, "Actually, I just remembered something, dear boy. We don't know your name."

He looked at him from over his shoulder, "You want my name?" Then he turned back to the crowd, "Do you all want to know my name?"

Their jubilation couldn't get any louder or excited. The boy raised the crystal once again, "My name is Tarek…Tarek Cyclonis."

The crowd went dead silent.

* * *

**It's the third chapter and everything is getting good. Stay tune everyone for I will be updating again soon.** **And so once again, I thank you for reading and wish you a good day(or night) and bye bye.**


	4. Those Eyes

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Four – Those Eyes

The crowd stood silent, everyone's eyes were wide and transfixed on Tarek who announced himself as Cyclonis. Though it has been just over fifteen years since Cyclonia fell, the name was still greatly feared by all. Stork nudged Steela behind him as Tarek smiled.

The host cleared his throat, "Um…yes, I think that joke was in bad taste. No one can just claim to be Master Cyclonis."

"I never said I was Master Cyclonis, she was my mother."

"But you do realize that she is still wanted in all of Atmos?"

"If you are implying that you would have me captured to sniff her out, then I am afraid you are out of luck." He grimaced and his eyes met Steela's. It sent shivers down her spine as she felt his purple irises bore into her green ones.

"Guards, seize him."

Two guards appeared holding a staff each equipped with a firebolt crystal. They ran toward Tarek. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha! Only two of you, I won't need my zanbatou."

The first guard charged him with a battle cry. Tarek dodged the thrust, grabbed the staff, did a twirl, and elbowed the guard in the face. He spun the staff in his hands and pointed it at the second guard. Without hesitating, he fired the crystal's energy sending the guard across the dining hall as the people split up to avoid the flying person.

Tarek ran out the door leading to the hangar bay. More guards came into the room and chased after him.

The host cleared his throat once again, "Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but I am afraid this brings an end to our celebration. Please proceed to the exit in an orderly fashion and hope this is all resolved real soon."

The streets filled with all the people in attendance. Stork and Steela headed home as they saw the sun high in the sky. She held her hands in front of her as a look of concern was on her face.

Stork, noticing this, said, "Is everything all right?"

She shook her head, "Something happened when I went to get the popcorn."

"Oh, what exactly?"

"A man told me that I reminded him of someone. Maybe he knew my mother like you do."

He twitched a little, "Are you okay, uncle Stork?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine."

"Are you sure? I've never seen you twitch like that."

"No, no, I just remembered something I have to do."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well if you say so."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her innocent expression return to her.

He turned his head away and whispered, "It can't be…"

* * *

"Stork! Let me drive!" Piper shouted from the backseat of her heli-scooter. 

"No way, soon-to-be mama. I can't catch you if you fall from the pain of contractions, so just hold on to me and tell me where to drive."

"One, contractions don't happen until childbirth and two, we are still in the cloud line, therefore we can't see anything."

"Well, we know we are right next to Cyclonia. If we weren't doomed before, then we are now."

"If Aerrow and the others succeeded in the mission, then we don't have to worry about cyclonians."

"Yes, but it doesn't bode well. It has been three days since we crashed and we have received no words from the others."

"Maybe they have their own problems like their skimmers were destroyed."

"Doubt it, they are always careful about their skimmers."

They were starting to see above the cloud line. The heli-scooter rose upward until they were above the island they were trapped on. Then they saw the sight of it, the ruins of the palace of Cyclonia.

"Oooo…I say that the cyclonians are very, very doomed."

"Get in closer, there might be something we can use."

"Are you nuts? Someone could have survived."

"Yeah, but that is where the boys are and the fact that there could be some extra food or engine crystals, then that would help."

"Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said and drove toward the ruins.

After landing the heli-scooter in the hangar bay, they went through the hallways that weren't blocked by debris, which were few and far between.

Stork scratched his scalp as he worked where they were, "Let's see if we are here, then the cafeteria should be down this hall here."

"Stork, how do you know the palace?"

"When we were on Terra Epsilon, I snuck abroad Ravess's airship and downloaded the schematic into a messenger crystal. It wasn't an easy task, but I did it."

"Then we will load up in the cafeteria, I don't know how far we are from the nearest town. The maps you salvaged aren't exactly perfect."

"Hello? Fire everywhere, remember? Besides the maps I retrieved are well enough to read. But right now, we should get going before anyone shows up."

She agreed and they walked into the cafeteria. Most of the food survived the destruction and so they filled their bags. Stork led them to the crystal depository, but only a handful of engine crystals survived. After they got the supplies, they searched for their teammates. Two hours of searching, the boys and their rides were nowhere to be found. Piper began to cry as she thought the worst had happened, Stork put a hand on her shoulder.

"Piper, we've spent two hours and they are not here. We've got to get going before it gets dark."

She didn't say a word, but nodded. They boarded the heli-scooter upon their return to the hangar bay.

"We need to get higher to see any Terras in this light." He shouted as the heli-scooter powered up.

She was too heartbroken to speak as she still thought they were dead. The heli-scooter rose in the air and they began to see the higher tiers of the palace. Piper sighed as she felt despair getting to her. They reached the highest point of the palace where the throne room was. As Piper gazed through the sky, something glistened in the distance.

"Stork, fly there!" She shouted, pointing to the throne room.

"But…"

"Just do it!"

He shrugged his shoulders and flew to the throne room. They landed shortly after and then she searched for the source of the glint. She moved some rubble aside as she dug through the metal.

"Come on, I know I saw something here."

"Piper, are you sure that you saw something? Maybe you..."

"I did! I know I saw something. Now help me look or stay out of my way!" She snapped.

Stork took a step back and Piper went back to digging. She felt a different kind of metal, it wasn't as hard as the beams that supported the palace and it was smoother too. She grasped it with both hands.

"I got it." She said and pulled as hard as she could. It came free and she fell on her behind. Holding it to a light, she knew what it was. It had a large scorch mark and smeared with blood, but it was his pauldron…Aerrow's pauldron.

Tears welled up inside her, "No…No!"

She sat up and threw the pauldron to the side. Her mind sunk into denial as the cruel reality was setting in, she continued to dig through the rubble, "He is here, Stork. Help me quickly, he can't breathe like this. I know he is here, please help me, he can't breathe, he can't breathe."

Stork dashed behind her and grabbed her arms, he knew that if Aerrow was buried there, he did not want her to see his mangled body, "Piper, stop it. He is gone."

"No, no, he can't be…" She sobbed as she turned to him and banged Stork's chest repeatedly, "…he can't be…" The rest of her speech was inaudible as she sobbed deeply.

He stood there unsure of what to do, but soon, she stopped hitting him and began to cry into his chest. All he could think of was to hug her. Then he realized the two reasons why she wished Aerrow was still alive: Because she loved him and now that he was gone, the baby would come into the world without a father.

The sun began to set as she continued to cry. He didn't care for he knew that she needed to let it all out.

* * *

It has been two days since the Grand Slam Race and the announcement calling for the arrest of Tarek Cyclonis, but so far he still remained at large. Steela was in class taking her Atmos History final, the last final before summer vacation and it was killing her for vacation was so close that she could taste it. She tapped her pencil against her desk as she thought of the answer to question sixty-seven. 

The proctor shattered the silence of the classroom, "You have fifteen minutes left."

She whispered, "Oh man, this isn't good."

She looked at her paper and she still had eight questions after this one. She sighed and fell on the top of her desk as she stared straight ahead at nothing. Then she remembered those eyes, those purple eyes staring into her. She never saw those kinds of eyes, they were filled with anger yet sadness. The eyes of a man who endured great hardship, the type of look she never wants to see again.

She eyed the clock and five minutes had passed since she began reminiscing. So she scrambled for her pencil and began filling in the best answer she could.

Soon enough, the final was over and she left the classroom with Lily. She sighed deeply as her friend put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You know you passed."

"True, so what are you doing for summer vacation?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"My parents and I are going to Terra Tropica for a month, then to Terra Ray for the rest of vacation. When you see me again, I will have a great tan."

Steela laughed, "Only one can hope."

"Well, have a great vacation." She said and waved goodbye to her friend.

"You too, can't wait to see you again." She waved back.

With a smile, the friends went their separate ways. Steela adjusted her backpack as she walked down the street leading back home. She felt conflicted by the many feelings she was experiencing, she was happy school was over, sad about Lily leaving and this strange feeling when she thought of those purple eyes staring at her. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she continued her walk back home. Moments later, she saw her house come into view and smiled for the day was finally over.

As she passed a familiar alleyway, two hands shot out from the darkness and wrapped around her mouth and waist. She struggled desperately trying to scream, but his grip was too strong. She was dragged into the alley and her assailant removed the hand around her waist to pull something from his pocket. She saw the amber glint of a crystal, and then a surge of energy passed through her.

He laid her on the ground as she realized that she couldn't move her body, then her eyes felt heavy. He knelt down over her and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was those purple eyes.

* * *

**Yeah! The fourth chapter is done and cliffie! Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Well, have a good day(or night). **


	5. Into Hiding

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

Thanks to everyone who has read this story and also thanks to everyone who reviewed especially Ember-1331 who is a true fan of this story and the reason I am posting this chapter early. Ember (and everyone) wanted to know what happens next, well found out now.

* * *

Chapter Five – Into Hiding

A six year old Steela was walking hand-in-hand with Stork as they enjoyed a nice stroll through the Botanical Park, the only place on Terra Tecnos that had plant life. She smiled with her uncle as the sun shone high in the sky.

"Thanks for today, uncle Stork. I really had fun."

"Not a problem, it is taking a while for all the paperwork to come through. But once it is finished, I won't have to bust tables or wash dishes anymore. I can be a mechanic like I used to be."

"Tell me another story, uncle Stork. I always love to hear them."

He rubbed his chin trying to think of a story he hadn't told her recently, "Okay, I will tell you how the brave crew of the Condor survived the deadly horrors of the Black Gorge."

She clapped excitedly. They walked to a bench and took a seat, she sat his knee as he recounted the story from beginning to end.

"…And so the ingenious Piper used her solaris crystal to power the Condor as the evil metal-eating vulca bats began breaking through with their sharp, gripping maws. But the Condor flew out of the Black Gorge and the sun made the vulca bats flee back into the darkness. With their ship safe, they flew through the free skies. So once again ends another adventure of the brave captain Aerrow and his crew."

Steela clapped and giggled, "Great, uncle Stork. That was wonderful."

"You know that telling stories makes your uncle Stork hungry, so how about some ice cream?"

She shouted, "Yeah!"

The park had several cart vendors ranging from breakfast to dessert. It wasn't hard to find one who sold ice cream. Stork ordered a pistachio as Steela had a chocolate, both had two scoops. They sat down on a bench and enjoyed their ice cream.

Steela gazed ahead in deep thought. Stork smiled, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well…last night, you told me about who my parents are. I was just wondering what my mom was like?"

"Hmmm…interesting question, she was a kind-hearted person who was very brave. Though many times she was in danger of losing her life, she was never afraid. She also loved crystals and knew a lot about them, too. You remind me a lot of her: you got her eyes, her blue hair, and unique tonality."

"Wait…you said blue hair, but I have some red, too."

"That would be from your father."

"What was he like?"

"Well, he too was very brave and kind-hearted. He was generous and always did the right thing even if it went against common sense. Also, he was a great warrior, a great sky knight, and a great friend. You have his eyes, but you are more like your mother than him."

"Will I ever get to meet them?"

He scratched the back of his head fiercely, "Umm…um…that is a talk for another day."

"Oh, I see." She pouted a little.

"Hey, don't feel sad, you should know your parents love you. It is just…um…they couldn't be here with you for they…ah…are very important to Atmos and so left you in my charge."

"Hmm…okay. But one day I will meet them and we will all be a happy family."

He smiled trying to stomach his own lies, "Yeah, one day."

* * *

Steela's eyes felt heavy as she awoke from her dream, though there was not much to see because this place was dark, very dark. A small crack of moonlight that came through the ceiling was the only light source. She tried to stand, but her legs felt numb and her arms were bound to the post behind her. She rattled the chains and found them too strong to break out of.

"I've got to get out of here."

"You can't." Tarek said, standing in the dark.

He stepped in the light and lit a small piece of newspaper ablaze and threw in it into an oil drum. The fire it caused revealed more of the area, it looked like an abandoned train stop with a crashed car in the corner. She knew where she was, this was station alpha, the site of one of the worst accidents in the Terra's history.

He looked around and was amazed, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"You don't know what happened here, do you?"

He laughed, "Like I would care."

"Seven years ago, this was to be the first of many train stations that would allow people to get to the other parts of the Terra faster, but the first car crashed over there. It killed all eighteen passengers and you laugh at it?"

"Of course, most people I've met tried to kill me. Word naturally reaches the masses that I am the son of Master Cyclonis, that day at the ceremony was only time I announced my birthright. At first, I was afraid of others, I ran, hid and prayed I would never get caught. Then all my errands for mother were finished, she constructed a new crystal synthesizer and with it…"

He paused as he slammed his case on the ground. Opening the case, he pulled out his zanbatou and pointed it under her chin. "…made this. With this zanbatou in hand, I was no longer afraid of others and soon was at peace with them coming after me."

"What do you want with me?" She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

He held up an old picture, it was a smiling Piper with an arm around the shoulder of Lark, who smiled back, "The woman on the left…my mother wished her dead before she…she…went away. When I saw you at the ceremony, I knew you were her daughter based on various similarities. Tell me where she is!"

Steela cried and looked away. She never thought that her life would be threatened like this, was this what her mother went through at times?

The snarl on his face grew, "I know you know, so tell me!"

Her tears fell harder until she remembered, _"Though many times she was in danger of losing her life, she was never afraid."_

Then her tears stopped and she felt another feeling she never experienced before, it was a warmth that spread through her whole body. She looked straight into his purple irises and didn't fear them anymore.

He stared at her determined look and laughed, "What are you going to do? The effects of the paralysis crystal haven't worn off."

She knew he was wrong, she felt her legs getting strength and she smiled causing him to growl.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then you are useless." He raised his blade high and brought it down. She swept her leg across to deflect the blade. With him off balanced, she brought her feet to the ground and then with a push, kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground and she tried squeezing her hands out of the shackles.

He stabbed the ground, using the weapon as a crutch to get back to his feet. She struggled as hard as she could to get her hands free.

He wiped the blood from his lip, "Very well if you want to be free so bad, let me help you!"

Charging headfirst, he kept his zanbatou firmly in hand as he readied his strike. She slipped her hands through the shackles just in time. The sword sliced through the chains as she slicked away toward an exit.

As she moved further down the station, she saw moonlight illuminating the exit. A smile of relief graced her face as she was close to freedom.

Tarek turned to her, "Not so fast."

He closed his eyes and held his zanbatou in front of him. Its aura glowed brighter and he brought it high above his head. Steela looked over her shoulder as she noticed the bright light glowing from behind her. Bringing his blade down shot a bolt of energy toward her, she yelped and burst toward the exit.

The bolt of energy crashed above the tunnel as she made her way out. The explosion shot her forward and she rolled over the ground several times. Tarek walked calmly after her with his blade over his shoulder.

Steela coughed as smoke drifted down to the street. She felt a pair of hands grab her and she tried struggling out of them.

"Steela…Steela, its okay. It's me."

"Uncle Stork? How did you?"

He held the necklace she was wearing, "When I gave you your mother's necklace. I made sure to implant a small tracer crystal, so I knew where you were at all times."

"Good going, uncle Stork."

Tarek yelled as he pushed his way through the debris and walked onto the street. He brought his weapon back to his side.

"What do we do now?"

"Um…we're doomed."

"Say goodbye!" Tarek yelled and raised his blade.

A blue ball of energy came out of nowhere and knocked the zanbatou from his hands. It clattered across the street as he gazed with a grimace toward the shooter. Five skimmers flew through the air above them. Stork helped Steela to her feet as they ran away. Tarek tried to pursue, but a few more shots discouraged that point. He ran away, picking up his weapon as the skimmers chased him into the night.

* * *

When the two returned back home, Stork dashed up the stairs as fast as he could. Steela, however, stood confused at the base of the steps. She was trying to gather her thoughts of all that has happened since she left school.

"Uncle Stork, what's going on?"

She didn't hear a reply, the only sounds she heard were shuffling objects, and the noise of bedsprings. This did nothing but confuse her further.

"Uncle Stork?" She yelled up the stairs. A few seconds later, a duffle bag was thrown down to her. She dodged it and took it in hand.

"What is going on up there?" She walked up the stairs to look into his room. She saw Stork packing a large bag full of clothes and choice possessions.

"Please answer me."

Stork continued to pack and then he pulled out a small black rectangular case from his top dresser drawer and placed it on top of his dresser. He unlocked the combination and opened the case.

He sighed and whispered, "I never thought I would have to use these."

"Answer me!"

He turned to her, "Keep this with you always." He gave her the metal insignia of the Storm Hawks.

"Why? What is happening?"

"You should pack. We will be leaving soon."

She began to cry, "You're scaring me, uncle Stork. What's going on?"

He stopped running around, he turned and walked calmly to her. He held her shoulders softly and looked straight into her eyes, "We need to leave. That boy will not stop pursuing us, I am trying to save both our lives and this house. If we pack and leave in a hurry, then he won't catch us."

"But where will we go?"

"When we get to the garage, I will tell you."

"The garage, but why?"

"There is something we'll need for the journey ahead. Now get to your room and start packing."

"Okay, uncle Stork."

In a few minutes, both of their bags were packed with what they needed and Stork locked the doors of their house. They walked to the Merb-ous Mechanic, Steela took one last look at their house and wondered if she will ever see it again.

"What do we need here?" She asked as he unlocked the front door of the garage.

"Step inside and I will show you." She walked in the waiting room as he locked the door behind her.

"But don't we?"

"We'll be leaving through the garage doors, I can lock it with the remote. Come on, it is in the back."

Suddenly, she became excited for she has never been in the back before. He opened the door and turned on the light. Inside were a couple of unopened boxes, spare tools, several discarded items on the metal shelves and something big in the shadowed corner.

"What is that? A type of skimmer?"

"It's your mom's heli-scooter. I moved it in here shortly after the garage was built. I also stacked this place with a case full of engine crystals just in case I ever needed it again. We are going to ride this to port and take it with us on a passenger ship. Here you will need this and just like the insignia I gave you, always have it be your side."

He tossed her something that she almost didn't catch. It looked like a small rod to her and nothing more. Then she placed both hands on it and extended into a staff.

"Whoa! What is this?"

"Your mom's energy staff. It helped her in a lot of battles just as it may help you."

She twirled the staff around getting a feel for it, "Okay, now can you answer this simple question. Where are we going?"

"The one place where I know we can be safe…the Storm Hawks Sanctuary."

* * *

**So ends the fifth chapter. Thanks for reading and I appreciate your continued support of this story for this is the first of a few that I have planned for the Storm Hawks. I should work on my Code Lyoko stories, but once I work more on this story, I will be rejuved for the other stories as well. Before I get into a rant, I wish you all a good day(or night).**


	6. In Search of Sanctuary

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Six – In Search of Sanctuary

Piper's tears have dried, but nothing could lift her sadness as she gazed endlessly into the night's sky. Stork continued to drive on despite his exhaustion, they haven't seen a single piece of land to set up camp. He threw another engine crystal into the crystal intake shoot. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the sadness she was showing.

Stork sighed, "I hope we find land soon."

"Shut up, Stork. I don't care right now."

He stared ahead without looking at her, "I know it is difficult. I just…wish that there was something more I could have done."

"Could you be quiet? I don't want to talk."

"You're tired. You can sleep on my…back if we want." He suggested.

She didn't say anything and he assumed that she shut him out, but then he felt her lean on his back. She rested her head and heard his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

He breathed a sigh of relief for she would feel better in the morning, even though she would never feel the same way again. The long ride continued as he felt his eyelids became like weights, but feeling the soft hair of Piper brushing against his neck had kept his eyes open. He had already lost some good friends, he wasn't going to lose this one and tightened the handle using the pressure and pain to stay awake.

Hours later, the dawn came and bathed everything it touched in a golden light. The sun nearly blinded Stork as he put an arm up to block it. Piper yawned and leaned back in her seat.

"So, any land yet?"

He looked around and saw just clouds. However there was something in the distance.

"I see something. Can any of your maps tell us where we are?"

She grabbed the map case strapped around her shoulder and opened it. She took out the map of Cyclonia.

"Let's see we were on a heading of west-by-southwest, so we should be…" She drew a line with her finger and it went off the map. She looked through the other maps finding any that were close to Cyclonia, but no luck. "…um, I have no idea. Well, it is the only land we've seen since Cyclonia. We better chance it."

"I am hoping it is not a Cyclonian airbase because if it is, we are doomed."

"Could we just fly?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…"

An hour would pass before they got a clearer view of what it was. Piper shielded her eyes from the sun as she squinted to get a better look. It wasn't a fleet nor was it a hunk of floating rock, "Hey Stork, it looks like a terra."

"See anything else?"

She looked at it again, but the sun was behind it, so all she could see was a giant silhouette.

"No, get in closer."

He nodded and kept driving ahead. A second hour passed before they saw the more distinct features. It was definitely a terra of great size and the land looked barren, there was also something else she could see…buildings.

"Stork, village ahead."

The heli-scooter began to sputter, "Oh man, the heli-scooter is almost out of power."

"Don't we have any more engine crystals?"

He grabbed a small shard and threw it in the crystal intake shoot. A moment later, the heli-scooter stopped sputtering and flew as normal.

"That should keep us in the air for a few more minutes."

Piper didn't say anything as they flew closer, but she looked to the approaching terra and hoped everything would be all right. Just as Stork said, a few minutes of power and the heli-scooter sputtered again.

He patted the top of the small dashboard, "Come on, baby, just a little more."

They could see the village coming closer and with each passing breath, Piper's heart quickened as she stared at the fuel gauge. The little needle was shifting between empty and the first line. Then it slowed down as their fuel was depleting. In a matter of moments, the needle stopped completely as they nose dived toward the terra.

"Stork, what can we do?"

"I vote to fall unconscious before we go splat."

"Okay, new plan, keep us in the nose dive because the forward momentum should keep us heading toward the terra."

"Check, haha…we're so doomed."

The cliff was approaching fast as they fell. It was going to be a close one she thought and closed her eyes comforting herself with the fact that she will be with Aerrow soon. Stork lifted the nose up and the wheels slammed hard against the edge of the terra. They flew through the air, but stayed with the heli-scooter.

"Piper! Jump now!"

"But…"

He looked at the fast approaching ground, "No argue, now!"

She threw a leg over the side and pushed off the heli-scooter. With a tumble, she rolled over on the ground. Stork smiled knowing that she is all right, he turned back to see the ground inches from his face.

"Oh, no." was all he could say before he crashed. He spun through the air and skidded across the dirt. After a few seconds, he slid to a halt. Feeling nothing but pain, he looked up as the sun shrouded the three people standing over him in a silhouette, they grabbed him and…

"Uncle Stork?" Steela's voice came from seemingly nowhere.

* * *

He awoke with her tapping his shoulder. He fluttered his eyes open and yawned, he examined his surroundings before remembering they were in the coach section of a passenger ship. 

"Uncle Stork?"

"Yes, Steela?'

"Sorry to wake you, but I forgot to ask you about this Sanctuary, what is it exactly?"

"It was about…sixteen years ago when Aerrow and his Storm Hawks including me decided they needed an emergency outpost in case the worst should happen, so we built the Storm Hawks Sanctuary."

"Where is it?"

"It is a few hours away on Terra Saharr. We built it there because of the miles upon miles of unused desert, so it would be easy to hide. When we arrive, I will show you how you can find it, but for now, let us sleep. It was certainly a rough night last night."

She stroked her chin, "I haven't thought about it since you found me there. Perhaps you're right, a couple hours of sleep couldn't hurt."

She leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. Stork made sure that she was asleep before he joined her.

* * *

Stork walked around without a shirt for his torso was bandaged up. The villagers had tended to his wounds whereas Piper was barely scratched during her fall, but was put in bed to rest. During their stay, they were given a room at the local inn. Stork looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but flex his muscles. 

Piper whistled, "Wooo…break me off some of that."

He turned to her sharply, "Haha…funny. But aren't you supposed to be grieving over a dead boyfriend?"

"You know I should, but that night's sleep helped me think and allowed me to comprehend what happened. Besides Aerrow would want me to keep on living, so I can move on."

"It will take time."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate you being there for me. Do you want to know something? You actually have a nice physique. I'm surprised, your uniform hides it really well."

"Yeah…well, you know me." He said with a chuckle.

Piper looked away for a moment as she blushed slightly, "Regardless of what's happening to me, how are you feeling?"

"A few cracked ribs and some major bruising, so nothing serious. Anyway listen, I told the villagers about our situation and we struck a deal. Until the baby is born, I will help the village with my services and in exchange, we never need to pay for this room and they will give us some engine crystals. After he or she is born, then we will work out a new deal."

Piper snapped her fingers, "Oh that reminds me…" She pulled out the teal crystal from her pocket and breathed a sigh of relief that it survived unharmed. Holding it to her belly, she waited a few seconds before it glowed a bright pink.

She smiled with a tear falling down her cheek, "I am going to have a baby girl."

"Huh?"

"This crystal is a prototype, I started to work on it after my first bout of morning sickness. It is a gender detection crystal, it tells me if the baby is a boy or girl based on the color."

"Even though this is interesting, but couldn't you have found another way to discover the gender than going through all that trouble?"

"Well yeah, but this seemed like a little project for me. It has been awhile since I actually used the crystal lab and I felt all that equipment was going to waste and besides, it distracted me from telling Aerrow about the baby."

Stork crossed his arms, "Some responsible mother you'll be."

She playfully threw a pillow at him that hit square in the chest and against his bandages. He fell to his knees seething in pain as she put a hand over her mouth with her eyes wide open.

She lowered her hand to reveal a sheepish smile, "Ah, sorry."

He held his sides and said painfully, "No, I had it coming." Then he fell to the floor.

* * *

After getting their luggage, Stork and Steela boarded the heli-scooter leaving for the deep desert. Steela watched everything over her uncle's shoulder as they rose into the sky. She loved everything she was seeing for she never saw a desert before except in books. 

"Okay, I think this is high enough. Remember that insignia I gave you?"

She took it out of her backpack and brought it in front of her.

"Good. If you ever need to find the sanctuary, just raise the insignia above your head and…" A beam of purple light shot out of the insignia and kept pulsating. "…follow the beam."

He followed their new course and with each second drew them closer to the sanctuary. After witnessing the beam's creation, Steela was transfixed with the metal insignia she held in her hands.

"Uncle Stork? What are these exactly?"

"Oh those bring me back. Back in the day, we used to have these insignias on the back of our uniforms, but Piper upgraded them with her prototype sender crystals. They are the only means to find the sanctuary."

"So you have yours and I have…mom's?"

"Yeah, she was quite the genius. Each sender crystal has a corresponding receiver crystal. When the sender is exposed to any light, the energy is used to connect the two crystals together. The receiver crystals are embedded above the sanctuary doors. Once we are there, I will show you how to enter."

"Okay, uncle Stork." Was all she said before staring into the desert once more.

The pulsations within the beam became more rapid as it got closer to the sanctuary. He landed in front of what seemed to be an ordinary cliff wall.

"Here we are." Stork dismounted and walked toward the wall as Steela raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was about to speak, but decided against it.

Several moments passed as Steela waited for Stork to find whatever it was that he was looking for. She giggled under her breath at the adult Merb who was patting down the wall for she thought it was a hilarious sight.

"Ah, here it is." He said and tapped a small piece of stone. Nothing happened, Steela looked at her uncle with a raised eyebrow. Stork looked at the cliff wall and waited patiently. Seconds later, the cliff wall descended into the ground revealing the giant metal door. Steela saw the five receiver crystals that Stork had mentioned earlier and then she saw the five shapes etched into the door, each was that of the insignias.

"Here is how you get in." He said and waved his insignia a little. He fit it perfectly into the fifth groove and they heard a clunking sound. The door slid open.

"User…Stork identified, welcome to the Sanctuary." Said the computer's voice.

* * *

**End Chapter Six. In the next chapter, Stork and Steela enter the sanctuary. And don't worry, Tarek fans (if there are any) for he reappears.**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Seven – I'm Sorry…

Tarek marched his way through the sewers as he gazed through the grates above to see the skimmers still flying around. He bit his lip as he realized it was no longer safe for him in Terra Tecnos and he was sure that his quarry has fled. This woman…this Piper was certainly a master at hiding.

"Remember what your mother taught you. If you were your prey, where would you go?"

He thought about it for a moment and smiled. Running deeper into the sewers, he found the one tunnel he was searching for. Pulling back the long sheet, he removed his skimmer from hiding. Mounting his ride, he proceeded to the lower levels where he could find an exit tunnel to escape without being detected.

* * *

Stork stepped through the doors hand-in-hand with Steela. Once their eyes readjusted to the light, she was standing in a large room. Though the walls were natural rock, the rest felt like home. Coat hooks and shoe shelves were closest to the door as the middle of the room had two semi-circle couches facing each other with a coffee table in between. A beautiful rug laid under all of this.

He walked passed these to the back of the room, which had a large computer system. On either side of the system was a tunnel leading to different areas of the Sanctuary. Stork sat down in the chair and typed on the keyboard while looking at the screens. Steela walked over to him as she looked at the furnishings she passed by.

"So far, so good. The cameras show nothing is near the Sanctuary." He swiveled his chair to face her, "Why don't you take it easy for a while, you deserve a break after having your life uprooted by me."

"Uncle Stork, if you are implying that I am angry with you, I am not. We had to get away from there before Tarek found us and you're right, the chances of him ransacking our house are slim to nil now. So when this is all over, we have a house to return to."

"I hope that nobody takes the note I put on the front door of the garage before we left, so I won't have a mob of unhappy customers when we return."

"How long do we have to be in here? I kind of have school in three months."

"Well, this system is connected to all the news networks in the entire Atmos. We should know when he gets caught."

"So…we have to stay here until then. But what if that never happens, we are going to spend our lives cowering in this place."

Stork lowered his head and sighed, "It is because I want nothing to happen to you."

"But uncle Stork, we just can't…"

"Steela! I don't want you to get hurt." He sighed before continuing, "You don't have any idea how scared I was when I saw you laying on the street. I thought you died."

"Yeah, but what about all those stories? You know about the brave captain Aerrow and the Storm Hawks or was all that a lie?"

"No, it wasn't. But this foe is greater than the others before him, he is the son of Master Cyclonis. This means he is not only trained in cyclonian fighting styles, but he knows the weaknesses of others. Not to mention he has a shielding crystal and an ambrosia crystal, which means he is practically invincible."

"He still has it? But I thought he dropped it on his way out?"

"No, it was firm in hand, trust me."

Steela began to recite from memory, "An ambrosia crystal, one of the rarest crystals in Atmos, said to be as powerful as the aurora stone. Though no one is quite sure how its powers work, legends all over Atmos says that he who bears the crystal is guaranteed a life of peace, prosperity, meaning, and victory. That is what it says in my textbook, 'Crystal Theories and Practical Use' by Herald Gershwin of Terra Celsus. And right now is in the hands of the only cyclonian left on Atmos."

"To sum it up…we're all doomed."

* * *

Tarek drove as fast as his skimmer would allow as three city guards were bearing down on him. Apparently the people of this Terra were smarter than others for they secured every possible exit. Energy bolts whizzed by his head as he weaved the little distance he could. This tunnel was narrow and the chance of getting hit was great.

"Damn it, how do I get out of this one?"

He saw a fast approaching fork in the tunnel with a sign, "Waste Recycling Facility" pointing down the left path. He grabbed the handles and pulled it to the right. Due to his hastiness, he failed to notice his right pocket glowing a faint sky blue.

The skimmer turned left on its own accord, "What the hell?" He slammed the dashboard with his fist as he swooped into the left tunnel.

The Waste Recycling Facility had a myriad of conveyor belts connecting to the various smelters and purifiers needed to make the Terra self-sustaining. Tarek looked unenthusiastically at the grinders beneath him grinding down the metal and stone to be reshaped later. The guards held their fire, but continued to pursue. He still tried to wrestle control from his skimmer, but no such luck as it dodged the workers and slid underneath catwalks.

He punched his skimmer again out of frustration and ducked to nearly avoid being hit by a machine. His pursuers followed him reluctantly as his skimmer almost crashed him twice. He latched himself on the skimmer when it transformed into a motorcycle and did a nose dive. Seeing the grinder below didn't make him scream, but he was nevertheless scared.

The rocks that fell around him bounced against the sides of the grinder as he peered down the small hole that was the only means to escape. He flattened his head against the dashboard as the skimmer fell through the hole. He let out a scream of pain as he felt the long gash that raked down his back. The skimmer transformed again and flew through a sub-tunnel leading out of the facility.

In the absolute darkness, he saw the glow from his pocket. Removing the ambrosia crystal, he gazed deeply into it. He got lost inside the crystal's glow as he saw the sky within.

"What are you?" He said in pure astonishment. Hours felt like seconds as warmth washed over him and he knew that he could do no wrong. Then the pain from his back spiked again breaking him out of the trance. The crystal stopped glowing as control of the skimmer returned to Tarek. He saw a small dot in the distance and realized that dawn had risen since he was being pursued.

Minutes later, he fired out of the tunnel like a bullet from a gun. He smiled letting the dawn breeze rush through his hair. The feeling of warmth was still with him and for the first time in a long while he was happy. The first memory that came to him was his fifth birthday.

"_Come on, my handsome prince, and blow out the candles." His mother said. He took a deep breath and blew the candles out in one fell swoop. His parents clapped as he smiled before they enjoyed the cake._

"Mother, I miss you." He mused as he continued to fly freely across the open sky.

* * *

Steela tapped her fingers out of boredom as she gazed at the security feed and the news networks. She rested her head against her hand, looking at monitors sideways. If this was going to take any longer, she felt her face was going to melt into her hand. It has been ten days since they arrived and all they've been doing was taking turns watching the monitors. She was completely out of things to do, she read her novels, her magazines, and even her textbooks plus she was all out of paper, so she couldn't draw.

She let out a long sigh, "How long is this going to take? God, send something…anything to lift me from this boredom." Then she flopped her head against the desktop.

"This is Christina Goldings with the Atmos News Networks. We are here on Terra Celsus to announce the return of Herald Gershwin who has been on expedition for the past two years looking for new crystals to research. The key parts of his return speech were to resume his teaching career at Celsus University as well as making further press conferences to reveal his findings. These are just a few that are on display at the Grand Museum of Celsus."

Steela looked around as her mind began to wonder. The images of some of the items caught her interest. Vases, sculptures, murals, all the treasures of the past ages flickered across the screen. Then her eyes widened as she saw a person standing high on his skimmer thrusting a blue crystal toward the heavens as the skimmers of his enemies lay destroyed beneath him.

"This particular piece was found amongst the palace ruins on Terra Veluria, which has seen more than its fair share of battles over the ages. Not much is known about the events depicted within this mural, but we do know that this will be researched by Herald himself once he has resettled in his teaching career."

She sat glued to her seat watching the rest of the report. This was the much needed break she needed as excitement coursed through every fiber of her being. She dashed over to the heli-scooter, then her merriment halted when she realized that she couldn't do anything for Stork would never allow it. Her smile faded and she walked back to the desk strumming her fingers against its top. But this maybe the only chance she could get about understanding an ambrosia crystal.

She paced around, her mind torn about what to do. She tried to weigh her options as her mother once did in these situations. After much soul-searching, she nodded her head and made her decision.

* * *

Stork wandered into the living room about an hour later holding two trays in his hands. Each had a helping of various vegetables.

"Sorry that dinner took so long, but some of the plants didn't want to die apparently. Steela?"

He looked back and forward seeing that she wasn't there. He placed the trays on the desk as he continued looking.

"Steela? Steela, where are you? This is no time to be scaring uncle Stork."

He saw a letter on the coffee table. He picked it up knowing that it was Steela's handwriting.

"_Dear Uncle Stork, I'm sorry if I've frightened you with my absence. It is just these past few days have driven me near insane, hoping for something that may never be. I am heading out on my own, so I can find answers that could help us. I would have taken you along, but you would have just talked me out of it. Besides, where I am going could give me more than just answers to Tarek, but about my own questions. Know that I will return as soon as I am finished, so don't worry about me too much. I have taken the heli-scooter and the case of engine crystals. Lastly, I want to thank you for everything you've ever done for me. I love you…Father."_

His hand loosened and the letter feathered down to the floor. A tear fell from his eye as he took in the last word she wrote, she thought of him as her father. He watched the letter fall and he saw she hid something under it. He picked up Piper's necklace and realized that she didn't want to be followed as if he could, the Sanctuary wasn't stocked with any spare skimmers.

He dashed over to the desk and looked at the screens, Steela was long gone. He slammed his fist against the desktop knowing that there as nothing he could do to help her. He raised his head up and looked out at the sky shown in one of the monitors.

"Be safe, my daughter."

* * *

**Steela is on her own and where has Tarek been the past nine days? Answers to these and more will be in the next chapter.**


	8. Mother

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Mother

Tarek flew through the skies and smiled at the sun beaming down on him. Since he needed some time to lay low and figure out the crystal he possessed, there was one place he knew where to go. The very sight of it took his breath away, Terra Deros, his home.

Deros was a small dirt Terra that had three small villages on either side of the plain of salt flats, if you looked down upon them the villages formed a perfect triangle. He flew his skimmer across the salt flats bringing back memories. He turned it into a motorcycle, so he could dip to the side and sweep his fingers across the flats. When he was finished feeling this sensation, he rebalanced himself and turned it back into a skimmer.

He remembered the way home. It sat near the edge of a secluded cliff far from the prying eyes of the villagers. It was a small house, though it lacked many comforts of modern life, it was a good place to grow up. Off to the side, he walked next to the cliff edge where a small mound rested with a cross made out of two sticks tied by a small length of rope stood. He patted the top of the cross as tears welled up inside.

"Mother, why did you have to leave?" He asked and stood there for hours watching the sun set. After his silent vigil was finished, he became aware of his exhaustion. He hasn't rested for the four days he spent traveling from Terra Tecnos.

The house was still the same inside as it was outside. The kitchen had the refrigerator, the brick oven, a basin for washing dishes, a drying rack, and cabinets. He opened the fridge and saw the waters still there. He grabbed a bottle and drank it down in one gulp before putting it in the drying rack. Soon his feet wandered into his room where his large bed greeted his body warmly when he fell upon it.

* * *

He dreamt of himself only a year ago was he living in this house. He stomped his feet through the door looking angry and threw his zanbatou to the floor. Master Cyclonis sighed and closed the door behind her. She had relinquished her empress ensemble for more common clothing.

"Tarek…" She sighed, "Come on, sweetie, where are you?" She asked and heard him slam his bedroom door. She walked over and knocked on it.

"Tarek, what's the matter? You were doing so well."

"You mentioned him."

"What? Is that what this is about?"

"I told you not to mention him, not ever since he left."

"Honey, you still don't understand why he is not here."

"He left us…period."

"No, he left not because he felt like it…he left because…of me."

"No, why would he leave because of you? You have been nothing short of a great mother…so why?" His last question sounded like a cry.

"It is complicated. Let's just say that daddy and I had a history before we got together. Baby, open the door."

He opened the door, she smiled and hugged him, "You helped me became a different person than I was once. So did he and that is why I want you to think fondly of him."

"But…"

She gave him a motherly pout, "Please…for me."

He looked into her eyes and looked away feeling embarrassed, "All right, just please stop that."

She hugged him tighter, "Thanks…Tarek." She strained and fell on her side.

"Mommy?...Mommy!" He cried.

* * *

Tarek awoke in the middle of night covered in sweat. He relived the second worst day of his life all over again and it wasn't a welcoming thought. Rising from his bed, he looked at the clock hanging from the wall.

"It is…" He squinted to get a better look, "…only 3:53 in the morning?"

He shook his head and got out of bed. After visiting the bathroom, he knew he couldn't get back to sleep. There was one thing he hadn't done in a while and was about time to do it before he forgot how. Grabbing the zanbatou from his case, he walked outside.

The moon shone down through the small valley he had always known. Bathed in moonlight, he stabbed his zanbatou into the ground. He removed his shirt and threw it on the bench that was next to the door. With a heave, he freed his weapon and walked a few steps to give himself some room.

He brought his blade in front of him. He took a deep breath before running forward bringing his blade to the ground, "Lighting Strike!"

Then he twirled with the blade slashing in a complete circle, "Tornado Slash!"

Re-stancing, he brought his blade to his side and ran forward slicing across in front of him or around his side before finishing with a final strike, "Hurricane Gale!"

He jumped against the wall and kicked off it as hard as he could. Keeping his blade over his head, he seemed to drill through the air. Landing firmly on the ground, he brought his blade down, "Wind Tunnel with Lightning Strike!"

Stabbing his blade into the ground, he launched up and spun around throwing multiple kicks before landing again. Yanking his blade, he slashed it again in a complete circle, "Full Tornado!"

He stood up and rested down on the dirt to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he performed the same routine over again and after another short rest, he performed it again and so on until he could barely hold his zanbatou in his hands. This had been a good training session, though he was a little rusty. Sore all over his body, he happily returned to the comfort of his bed forgetting the nightmare he had when he awoke.

* * *

The next day, he arose to tend to the vegetable gardens that were on top of the valley. Here they could get the most of the sunlight and had room for their roots to expand beneath the fresh soil. It had been a few months since he left and noticed some of the vegetables wilted, which were thrown in a pile to the side. He uprooted them all to plant the new seeds for the next harvest. Filling two baskets, one with the eatable and the other with the wilted, he walked to the pulley system.

The pulley system was the only way to move the vegetables into the house without the use of skimmers. He placed the baskets on the platform and heaved the rope causing the platform to lower into the valley. After a few dozen tugs, the platform hit the valley floor.

He walked to the ladder and climbed his way down. Bringing the vegetables inside the house, he finished with all his chores for the day. Having a little fun, he used the wilted vegetables as target practice with the energy bolts from his zanbatou.

Cleaning the vegetables before he served himself dinner, he relaxed in his chair feeling refreshed from his recent encounters. The rest of the night was spent looking deep into the ambrosia crystal, he held it in one hand and concentrated on it as a child would when watching TV.

Hour after hour, he scrutinized this crystal as he saw the sky within it once again. However, nothing had changed and he had gleaned no insight of what it truly is. Gazing at the clock, it was two in the morning. Sighing in defeat, he walked to his bed and rested his zanbatou against the wall. He placed the crystal on his nightstand before slipping beneath the covers.

Sleep didn't come to him at first, his eyes were still fixed on the crystal that glowed the faint sky blue he saw the first day he got it. Again and again, he saw the same blue sky trapped within and nothing more. His eyes didn't leave the crystal, but his eyelids were heavy. Just as he closed them, he saw some glint flicker within the crystal. Bursting from his sheets, he clasped the crystal firmly and brought it close to his eye.

"I saw something, but what? Show me." He said to the crystal. However, all he saw was the blue endless sky within. Groaning slightly, he put the crystal back down and slaked back into the sheets. Turning away from the blue aura, he closed his eyes hoping to find the answers he sought.

* * *

He shot up from his bed as if awaking from a nightmare. His breathing was rapid and shook his head. Getting up from the bed, he walked to the bedroom door and opened it. But there wasn't the living room, it was a dirt wasteland with dark clouds looming across the whole Terra.

"Where am I?" he said examining his surroundings.

"Come on, Piper, imagine the two of us working together. The world will be ours."

"Mother?" He said joyfully. He turned toward the scene that was unfolding. His mother was standing in front of the girl in the old picture he was given. She looked different than he remembered, she was around his age and wore the empress ensemble that she loved so much.

The tanned girl replied with dislike in her voice, "You've got to be kidding? I'd never join you."

Master Cyclonis smiled, "Well, there's always the alternative." Five Switchblades flew into view from beneath the cliff. Piper's small grimace turned into a frown as she gazed at the confident Talons looking at her.

"You'll have the best seat in the house for your friends' destruction." She placed an oddly decorated pink crystal into the folding claws of her staff.

She whipped the staff toward the skimmers behind her, "Attack!"

A purple haze of energy washed over the five skimmers turning them invisible. With a rev of their unseen engines, they flew off into the distance. The frown that was on Piper's face turned into horror as she realized what had transpired.

Switching the pink crystal for a purple one, Master Cyclonis smiled as the folding claws wrapped themselves around the new crystal.

Turning back to Piper, she said, "Now…where were we, girlfriend?" Her devilish smile widened.

"So all this…this friendship was just some twisted game to you?" Piper stanced herself, extending her energy staff.

"I don't have time for friends. I have a world to conquer." His mother said and attacked. Piper blocked and they struggled against each other, but his mother threw her opponent on her back.

Piper tried to sit up, but Master Cyclonis stood over the tan girl bringing her staff closer and closer, "It's amazing how much you can learn about a person after a few hours…" Piper looked away as she frowned, "…and I think I know you pretty well now, Piper. Well enough to know your next move before you even make it."

A look of pure hate contorted the beautiful features of his mother's face as she thrusted the staff forward releasing energy that electrocuted Piper, who was screaming in pain as the energy coursed through her.

Then…darkness. Tarek was standing alone, the wasteland, the Terra, the girls, all gone. He thought about what he had seen, was that his mother from the stories she told him about her youth and his noble birthright as the next Master Cyclonis? So full of hate and anger? How could this be…she was always loving and supportive, nothing like the teenager he had just seen.

His thoughts were interrupted when another scene appeared. The sun hung high in the sky as desert rested beneath his feet. He looked around himself again to find out where he was. Then he saw something he never imagined ever seeing…himself.

He stood with his zanbatou resting on his shoulder and a grimace staring deep into the eyes of his opponent. He recognized the girl he kidnapped just a few days ago standing in the same way her mother was in the last scene holding the staff in hand.

"What have you done with uncle Stork?" She shouted.

The Tarek that was facing her looked over to the Tarek who was watching this scene playing itself out, their eyes met as if they knew the other was there.

"I killed him."

She gripped her staff tightly, "You…you…monster!"

He laughed, "Yes, I rather like the sound of that. After all, they called my mother a monster and they called the Master Cyclonis before her one too. So it is rather nice that you are keeping it in the family."

She growled at him, "I will never forgive you!"

"Stop your whining, you actually thought you two were safe from me? The winds of Cyclonia are many things including inevitable. I am surprised that you left his side, so tell me…" He eyed the other Tarek for a split second, "…what did you learn on Terra Celsus?"

"What I needed to. Why are you conversing? You've never been one to talk."

He lowered his blade, so the tip touched the ground, "You're right, shall we get started?"

Steela rushed in without a second thought, she fired some ice bolts from her staff as she closed the distance. He dodged the shoddy aimed projectiles because her fit of anger was impairing her judgment. He leapt over her thrust and landed behind her, she whirled around to strike, but he ducked. The next attack he blocked with his zanbatou as he overpowered her. Using this advantage, he leaned in kissing her on the lips. She felt revolted and backed away causing him to laugh. With another shout, she charged him again. Dodging the second thrust, he twirled and brought his blade down.

A spatter of blood shot through the air as her head rolled forward into the sand. Her body went limp and collapsed like a puppet that lost its strings. He walked over and pulled her head from the sands. Looking into her lifeless eyes, he laughed maniacally and threw it back onto the desert.

The Tarek who was watching couldn't believe that was him. The other Tarek began walking toward him with a black aura glowing around him. The scenery seemed to fade into the horizon and the other Tarek grew larger still maniacally laughing. The frightened Tarek ran away, but saw he was going nowhere. The other Tarek grew large enough that he opened his pointed teeth and clamped down real hard.

Tarek burst awake, sweat beading down his entire form. He breathed heavily trying to comprehend what he had just experienced. Was that the future? Is he destined for something purely evil like his mother was as a teenager? These thoughts continued to plague his mind and no answers come to him.

Later, he got out of bed and packed some of the vegetables for his long ride. His skimmer was refueled with some of the engine crystals that his father left behind and took those he hadn't used with him. Strapping the case onto the back, he finished packing. Sitting in the driver's seat, he revved the engine and flew toward his next destination.

Feeling the wind against his face, he thought of all the things the dreams he had and worried about his future.

* * *

Paying for a few days' parking, Steela had the heli-scooter parked safely in the parking garage of Terra Celsus. She smiled breathing in the fresh air as she gazed at all the Grecian buildings of various shapes and sizes. The people were many and diverse wearing all kinds of clothing. Though she was amazed at everything she was seeing, she saw off into the distance where a giant dome sat atop a large building.

She readjusted her backpack and smiled, "The Grand Library of Terra Celsus, I wonder what you have inside."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Steela learns about the Final Flight of the Storm Hawks.**

**As a side note, the conversation between Master Cyclonis and Piper was taken out of one of my favorite episodes, "Best Friends Forever".**


	9. The Final Flight

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Nine – The Final Flight

Steela looked back and forth at all the aisles of books she saw. Each aisle covered a particular subject and she continued watching them pass by her as her jaw nearly dropped in excitement. She knew that she could spend her whole life here and not be able to read every single book. Being so caught up in her revelry, she bumped into an elderly gentleman. His papers and books fell down across the marble floor.

"Oh no, all my research…shattered! So many years carefully organizing and indexing those articles. Do you realize what you have just done?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Um…sorry. Here let me help."

They both got on their knees and began to pick them up. They spent several long minutes collecting papers as she felt the tension lifting somewhat. She saw none of the papers were marked with page numbers, but she glanced at one of the pages and grasped what was written.

"You are experimenting on combining gaia crystals with eruption stones in an effort to terraform Terras."

"Very observant, young lady. What is your name?"

"I'm Steela."

"Ramford…Augustus Ramford."

She stood in awe, not noticing the papers that slipped from her hands, "You mean…THE Augustus Ramford, the headmaster of the University of Terra Celsus."

"Yes and I am very impressed. You merely looked at one page of my research and understood the concept behind it. I have never met a person in all my years who had such a keenness for crystals. I apologize for my outburst earlier; it's been a hectic day for me."

"No, you had every right. It was just the sight of all these books took my attention away from where I was walking."

He chuckled, "I am very glad I finished my coffee before running into you."

She chuckled with him, "Yeah that would have really been a mess if that happened."

"Tell me, would you like to get lunch later…around noon?"

Her jaw nearly dropped, she happily said, "Sure."

"Meet me here in the Library's café at noon. If I am a little late, I do apologize for I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Sure thing." She said almost in a squeal. She couldn't believe this opportunity that she has been given, an unofficial student interview with the headmaster of one of the best schools in the entire Atmos. It took all her willpower to prevent herself from shaking.

"Now if you will excuse me, young lady, I have that meeting I told you about."

"Um…yes, of course."

He smiled at her with his newly organized research and walked toward the exit, then he stopped, "Oh may I ask you one last thing, young lady?"

"Yes?" She said unsure of the question.

"Is your mother's name Piper?"

She froze in place, "How do you know my mother?"

"She was once someone I interviewed for the University, but her heart took her somewhere else. She would have been the first student her age to attend the University, but she was one who helped others and went with the second Storm Hawks squadron. I read the book all the time and wonder what had happened."

"What book?"

"It is in the historical section, it is called, 'The Final Flight of the Storm Hawks'. I am sure the receptionist will help you in finding it. I have to go."

"Bye." She waved, knowing that he couldn't see it.

"See you at lunch. Farewell." He walked toward the exit, vanishing from sight.

The historical section was unique whereas the rest of the subjects had an individual shelf, it had a piece of the library all to itself. The receptionist was a young woman who looked distracted as sweat beaded down her brow and her pen quivered in a single spot on the paper.

Steela walked up to her casually, "Excuse me…"

The receptionist jolted up from her seat as her pen flew through the air. Steela took a step back from the squeal she just heard.

After a moment, she took a deep breath, "Oh, I am so sorry. It is just I have this thesis due tomorrow and I am not sure how to wrap it up to get the best grade. Anyway, what can I help you with?"

"I am looking for a book, 'The Final Flight of the Storm Hawks'."

"I see you ran into Mr. Ramford. That is the only reason anyone takes this book. Follow me."

They walked through the aisles, the receptionist counting the numbers. Steela knew she was getting closer to what she wanted to know. She knew her parents were Storm Hawks, but uncle Stork always eluded to the details. But she wondered what he meant by I wondered what had happened?

"202.79…202.80…ah, here we are…section 202.81, Recent Events. Here is your book…" She heaved it out of the tightly-packed shelf, "…'The Final Flight of the Storm Hawks'."

Steela felt queasy after she grasped the book, here explained what had happened to the Storm Hawks. Finally she would know the truth that uncle Stork was too afraid to tell her.

"I'll leave you alone." Was all the receptionist said before going back to her desk.

She opened the book without a moment's hesitation and read the foreword out loud, "All the sources credited to the events within are various testimonies by surviving cyclonians granted amnesty in exchange for knowledge of the final battle with the Cyclonian Empire, surviving surveillance footage found within the palace ruins as well as an anonymous written account of the events prior to the attack."

Afterward she continued to read silently the events of the Final Flight of the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Aerrow, Finn, and Junko moved to the hangar. They looked more serious than they were on any mission before this one. This was it…the final battle with the Cyclonian Empire.

Piper grabbed Aerrow's arm, "Aerrow…I need to tell you something…it is kind of important…" She was silenced when Aerrow pressed a finger against her lips.

"You can tell me when we are finished. Right now I need nothing to distract us from defeating Master Cyclonis once and for all."

"Why won't you take me along? I can help."

"No…" He said sharply, "…I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you. If we need your help, then we will radio you."

She frowned rubbing her arm, he knew she as worried about them taking down Cyclonia, he smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We all will come back safe and sound plus the Atmos no longer needs to fear about Cyclonia. Besides I'll be happy with whatever you wish to tell me."

"Aerrow, I…" He leaned in and kissed her. She was taken back, but feeling his soft lips against hers caused her to close her eyes and enjoy the moment. When he pulled back, he smiled, "Just in case…"

She saw him walk away, but her body wasn't back under her control. She still felt uplifted by the kiss and smiled as he continued his leave. He mounted his skimmer and flew away out the hangar door.

She rushed onto the landing strip and felt the rain splashing all over her, "No, Aerrow!" She knew that he couldn't hear her, he was too far into the distance and the thunder was near-deafening. She whispered, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Master Cyclonis wasn't happy, not in the slightest. All her well developed plans were being undone, sky knights all over Atmos were liberating every occupied Terra one-by-one. She had a feeling that something like this would happen, but not this fast. Her new weapon has yet been developed to its full power. A fearful messenger approached her slowly.

"What news?" She spat.

"Master Cyclonis, the Condor is approaching the palace. They are five minutes away."

"It seems our new radar system is paying off. Prepare the Maelstrom, I think it is time for a test run." She smiled evilly.

* * *

Piper bit her nails and tapped her fingers against her table on the bridge. The reassuring words from Aerrow did little to comfort her as she worried. Stork began to change course for a place out of sight from the palace. They were to wait there until they received the all clear and they would retrieve the boys.

"Piper, have we got a clear course to the rendezvous?"

She didn't respond just staring down at her charts indulging in her bad habits.

"Piper? Piper! I need you here now!"

"Yes...yes, um…a few more moments to the south?"

"That's not very assuring, Piper."

She threw her hands down, "Look, this is what the map says and so we do it."

"Fine, fine, we are so doomed."

She growled in frustration, "I am going for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As she left the bridge, Stork remained deathly silent until he knew she was out of earshot, "Was it something I said?"

Piper lied to Stork, she headed for the hangar bay and boarded her heli-scooter. She was joining Aerrow and the others, damning the consequences.

* * *

Aerrow, Junko, and Finn saw the palace was only minutes away. Aerrow never felt this nervous about going into battle before, out of all the opponents he faced over these two years, he had never defeated Master Cyclonis. He wondered how he was going to pull it off.

Finn spotted it first with his eagle eyes, "Um…guys, what is that?"

They looked to where he had pointed, a part of the palace opened up and a large cannon slid forth through the new gap. One blast from this could easily vaporize their small band, but it wasn't aimed for them.

"Ah…what's going on?" Junko asked innocently.

"Trouble." Was Aerrow's only reply.

Master Cyclonis looked through the scope of her Maelstorm and saw the Condor. She also saw Piper heading toward them, "Oooo…what a bonus. I think it is time we say good bye, dear friend."

Her maniacal laughter echoed through the sky as she pressed the button to fire. One hundred striker crystals lit up and focused their energy through the cannon. The beam it unleashed flew safely over the heads of Aerrow and his friends. Piper froze at the beam heading toward her, she swerved in time to avoid being vaporized.

Stork gazed out the window, "I am…doomed."

Aerrow and Piper shouted, "No!"

The beam flew through the bottom of the Condor. One blimp exploded and the other flattened. Stork was bombarded with warning noises as all systems were down. He held onto the steering wheel for dear life as shards of metal flew all around him. He grimaced in pain as a large piece cut deeply into his left cheek.

Piper turned the heli-scooter around and headed back to the Condor that was spinning wildly into the cloudline, "Stork!"

Then her engines died, "What? How?"

She looked behind her left leg to see a large charred hole. When she swerved, a small bolt of energy must have shot out and hit her. She started to scream as she spun the same way the Condor was.

Aerrow looked back and witnessed everything that has just occurred, then he saw the heli-scooter.

"Piper!" He shouted. He turned his skimmer back around and started to go, but Talons started to swarm around them.

Finn said brokenhearted, "She's dead."

"No…no, she can't be. I promised her…I promised…"

"We have to continue the mission. This is what Piper and Stork would have wanted."

He wiped away a tear from his eye, "You're right, Finn. We'll have to keep going for them."

A bolt of red energy zoomed passed in front of him. The Dark Ace laughed, "I wouldn't worry about them if I were you."

* * *

Then a clock tower rang out nearby, breaking Steela from her reading. She was so swept up in the book that she didn't realize it was noon. She closed the book and sat up from the floor as she ran toward the café.

As she left the historical section, the receptionist shot up, "Wait! You need to check that out."

Steela slid to a halt and turned back nearly running into the desk, "Augustus Ramford can vouch for me."

She turned back readying to run when she remembered something, "By the way to end your thesis, just say that the average power of a solaris crystal is equal to the amount of sunlight that it has captured added with the Reumann's equation and divided by the number of sides that the crystal has. Good luck!"

Steela bolted toward the café as the receptionist wrote down what she said and checked her work. Once she was finished, she smiled, "Yeah! That's right."

* * *

**Ha! You thought I was going to give you the whole backstory. But seriously, more of that is to come in the chapters that follow. Also Reumann's equation is something I made up because crystal power should be like mathematics and so there would be an equation to calculate how much power a crystal would have.**

**Anyway, I will have another chapter up soon and glad to see so many people are reading this story for that makes me proud. **

**Before I go, Next Chapter…Steela gets her interview with Augustus, reads more from the Final Flight, and we get an update on Stork. I wish you all a good day(or night), my fans and hope you keep on reading.**


	10. Lost Friends

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Lost Friends

Steela headed for the café as fast as she could. It was still possible that Augustus would be late like he said he would be, but she didn't want to take that chance for this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She finally found the café, it was small and out of the way. There were only a few tables and most of them were empty. Augustus was nowhere to be seen, she breathed a sigh of relief for she wasn't late.

She took a seat near the shade enjoying the outside view. A waiter came by and took her order of a cinnabun and chocolate milk. In a few minutes, she had her order and enjoyed it as any person would enjoy a cinnabun and chocolate milk. She eyed the clock and it was fifteen passed noon. That meeting Augustus spoke of must be taking longer than he wanted. Well she wasn't going to pass this up, but she needed to do something to pass the time. Feeling around in her backpack, she remembered she had 'The Final Flight'.

Pulling the book out, she eagerly picked up where she was.

* * *

A bolt of red energy zoomed passed in front of Aerrow. The Dark Ace laughed, "I wouldn't worry about them if I were you."

"The Dark Ace!" Aerrow growled. He was always steamed whenever that person arrived. His mere presence made him forget about the two friends he just lost.

"Finn! Junko! Head inside, I will deal with this."

They both nodded knowing that they didn't want to be in the middle of that sky duel. Heading toward the hangar, they drove off much of the Talon swarm.

"For you…Piper." He said and proceeded to fight against the Dark Ace.

"You can never win, Aerrow. You don't have the heart nor the stomach to kill your opponent."

He grimaced feeling the anger built up inside him.

"Think about it. Over the years, you've never been able to kill me. You've defeated me on many occasions, but you've never truly stopped me."

"Shut up!" the sky knight shouted and kicked off his skimmer. Flying through the air with expert skill, he threw a kick toward the Dark Ace. It landed square on the chin and the Dark Ace flew against the back of his skimmer. With a passing strike of his dagger, the back of the Switchblade Elite became embroiled in smoke. Cursing his foe, the Dark Ace spun down toward the cloudline. Aerrow landed on his skimmer with perfect balance as Radarr flew them to the hangar.

When they arrived, Finn and Junko were holding off the Talons and doing a very good job at it, too. Finn's arrows hit their mark and Junko pulverized those who got close enough to his fists. Aerrow turned his skimmer, so the wheels skidded across the floor. Jumping with Radarr in hand, the skimmer hit a large group of incoming Talons and crushed them against the wall.

Landing in between his teammates, he said, "Okay, let's go."

The other two saw the Talons were still coming despite their efforts. Hurrying to the exit door, they quickly sealed it behind them before proceeding onward to the inner chambers. It wasn't long before they would run into trouble again.

"So the Storm Birds have finally come to play." Snipe smiled with a few Talons at his side. The group moved toward him, but Junko stood in front of his friends.

"Junko…"

"Aerrow, you need to stop Cyclonis. Every second that cannon is up and running, the more powerful every blast from it is. Go, I'll be fine."

Aerrow exhaled deeply, "Fine, meet up with us as soon as you're done and Junko…be careful."

After they gave each other a nod, Aerrow and Finn moved to the next chamber. As Snipe tried to follow, Junko stood in front of him. Punching his fists together, the knuckle busters lit up their usual green.

"Well, want to start already?"

The Talons charged and Junko batted them away almost effortlessly as they flew to the other side of the room. However this charge was a distraction as the flail hit Junko across the left side of his face, then the right.

"Not so cocky now, are ya?"

With another flick of his wrist, the flail swung down hitting Junko's head yet again. The Wallop knew he was going to die if he took any more of these hits, he could feel parts of his skull giving in. He needed to win and only one way come to mind, but he was told never to do it. However at this very moment, he didn't care…he just wanted to end it.

He got up and closed the gap between them. The flail flew by his ear as he continued to duck and weave. When he was close enough, he lit up his knuckle busters and punched Snipe in the stomach. After flying across the room, blood shot from his mouth. Now he felt his body giving in. Standing back up, he readied his flail once again.

Junko dodged the next blow and used his knuckle busters again. This time was the finishing blow. With a straight jab to the face, Snipe flew through into the next room. Junko didn't follow, he knew that Snipe was no longer pretty, well he wasn't pretty to start with. He fell to his knees feeling the severity of his wounds now that the rage has passed. Blood fell from his mouth and nose.

"Sorry, guys. It looks like I am not going to make it…" He said and then collapsed on the ground. He closed his eyes, knowing real well that they were never to open again.

* * *

Aerrow and Finn had made it deeper into the palace. They could see the way to the throne room. A red arrow flew toward them.

"Look out!" Finn said and pushed Aerrow down to the ground. The red arrow shot deep into his right shoulder. Only after a scream of pain left him did he realize the maniacal laughter that filled the room.

"Ravess…" He said.

The beautiful archer stood before him and drew back another arrow, "Well…well, it is nice to see you again."

Finn growled at her, "Aerrow! Go, I'll take care of this."

"But Finn, your arm…"

"Just go, Aerrow." He pulled out the arrow and tossed it aside, "Like I said, I've got this."

"Finn, you don't have to be brave."

He heaved his crossbow up in his injured hand, "You know me…always wanting to be the hero. Besides I've got a score to settle with this…b…witch."

"Finn."

"Go! Now! You know what Cyclonis will do with that thing if she gets the chance."

"Fine, I'll come back for you." Aerrow said and continued the mission alone.

"What? Aren't you going to go after him?"

Ravess smiled, "No, the one I want is in the room with me. Such a shame I have to kill you though, you were the best I ever had."

"This is for what you did to me on Terra Epsilon!" He pulled his arm up and fired despite the pain.

She dodged and countered with her own arrows. It seemed to go on forever, the endless game of shooting and dodging. Eventually the pain in his shoulder would get the better of him and he would lose. He knew he had to win before that would happen.

But she was too good and continued to dodge. The two were getting low on arrows and she decided to put an end to it. Running toward him, she effortlessly dodged his increasingly clumsy shots. She knew the pain was getting to him from lifting his crossbow. When she was in range, she kicked the crossbow to the ground. Without a second to hesitate, she pressed her heel into his wound causing him to scream endlessly.

"What's the matter? Last time I recall, you enjoyed the pain and you called me mistress."

"That…was…before…" He said struggling, "I thought you…loved me. Instead, you used me…and nearly got my…friends killed."

"And I left you a miserable brokenhearted man. So what? You'll be out of your misery soon enough. In fact, I think I'll do it right…"

She aimed her arrow at his head, he propped his knees making sure his feet were flat on the ground, "Now!"

Ravess released her arrow as he stood up. The arrow flew behind his knelt head and slammed into the wall. Her heel dug into his shoulder that hurt like hell, but he was alive. Using the momentum, he picked up his crossbow and threw her in the air. He aimed at her.

"You don't have the…" He fired. His arrow pierced through her chest, her eyes wide in horror as she fell to the floor. He stood over her, feeling the many types of pain he was going through at this moment, "I did love you…I still do."

"Ah…isn't that sweet?" An all-to-familiar voice said behind him.

He turned around to see the blade slice off his right hand, he gazed down at his tightly clenched fist still holding onto the crossbow.

"Now you can join her." With another sweep of the blade, Finn spun around as the wound was deep into his chest. He fell on the floor next to Ravess, his left arm fell across her shoulders. It looked as if he was protecting her.

The Dark Ace placed his sword on his back, "Just the way it should be…Now for Aerrow."

* * *

The red-haired sky knight knew nothing that had befallen his friends nor did he let himself worry about them. He still had his job to do, he stepped foot into the throne room. He unsheathed his daggers and they lit their fierce blue.

Master Cyclonis didn't turn around to face him, she continued toying with the buttons on the Maelstrom, "Ah, you're late. But that's all right, you get to witness the destruction of the entire Atmos…one terra at a time."

"I don't think so. Your reign ends here and now."

She faced him and laughed, "Why are you laughing?"

"Aerrow, the stage has been set and you played your part perfectly."

"What?"

"I've done a lot of thinking over the past two years since that day we first met. And at last, I've came to a conclusion."

"What are you getting at?"

"The problem with world domination is when you are gone, the world will find a new order in which to obey unless of course, there was a successor chosen to lead the next generation. However, the solution to remedy this problem is simple. The solution, Aerrow, is a mate."

He blushed a deep red, when he thought of all the possible statements she was going to say in the final battle, he never thought of that one, "You think it is me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The first time you were here, the Dark Ace snuck up behind you and hit you with an energy bolt."

Aerrow felt his jaw, "Yeah, I remember."

"A sliver of blood shot from your mouth and landed on the floor. After I had the palace reconstructed, I found the sample and ran it through a DNA analyzer. Comparing it with my DNA proved to be…interesting. With a 96 probability, our child would possess high levels of both intelligence and physical ability coupled with the minimal risk of obtaining any genetic diseases."

"Like I'd ever be your mate. After today, I am putting a stop to you one way or the other."

The Dark Ace snuck up behind him, "I disagree."

Aerrow smiled, "Not this time."

He spun around ready for his attack. The Dark Ace shouted in frustration as they began to fight. Master Cyclonis sat in her chair enjoying the show, but keeping her staff close by. She treated this like a gladiatorial match between two combatants, this was to see if her mate was worthy enough. The sparring lasted several minutes before the Dark Ace grew tired of this.

He pulled something small from his pocket as he blocked Aerrow with one hand, "Here take this…" He threw the item. Aerrow knew what it was when it was inches from his nose. It was a flash crystal, he shut his eyes as quickly as he could. Then the blinding light swept through the throne room. Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace brought up their forearms to cover their eyes. The light soon faded and Aerrow stood there dazed.

The Dark Ace smiled, "At last…"

He rushed toward him with a murderous expression, he raised his sword into the air. Master Cyclonis shot up from her seat and outstretched her hand, "Wait!"

Reacting on instinct, the Dark Ace froze in his attack and turned to his master. Everyone failed to notice Radarr this entire time. The spunky little creature shook his head as his sight returned, He looked at his friend and knew he was still dazed.

"Master! Why did you stop my attack?"

"I…I…" She stammered.

"Enough! I've had it with this child. Too long has he been the thorn on my side, now it is time to end it."

He turned back to Aerrow, but saw Radarr flying toward him instead. The Dark Ace clamored backward in surprise as Radarr clawed his face. Aerrow's eyes opened, the scene was blurry and yet clear. The Dark Ace's screams of pain echoed through the room as he grew angry. Grabbing Radarr's tail, he hung him upside down.

"You damn little rat!" He said and tossed Radarr in the air.

"Radarr…?" His vision started to come into focus.

"Die!" The Dark Ace threw his sword back.

"Radarr!" Aerrow screamed. The sword cut his lifelong companion into two. As he saw the two pieces of what used to be Radarr flop onto the floor, a sense of panic washed over him. Out of all the adventures and all the danger, he knew that Radarr was the one who would always be there. Now he was gone forever and it was all his fault. The momentary panic turned into rage as he saw nothing but red.

* * *

"Interesting read, isn't it?" Augustus said.

"Wha…what?" Steela said being broken out of the book's hold.

"I see you were very into it. You failed to notice the time." He said eyeing toward the clock that read 1:15 PM.

"My meeting went a lot longer than I would have liked. Anyway I am here now and the thing with the receptionist is taken care of. Oh um…miss?" he said as the waitress came by, "I will pay for anything this lady orders."

Steela was modest, "Oh no, you can't do that."

"Don't worry about it. This is a student interview and everything will be paid for by me."

"That's generous of you."

"Think nothing of it. Now Steela, we already discussed your mother, but what about your father?"

"Um…I am sorry, sir. But I don't know anything about him either, then he has red hair and his name is Aerrow."

"The Aerrow from the book? My, that is fascinating."

"That's what everyone says about them, though I never knew them."

"How come?"

She remembered Lily asking about her parents, has it been only two weeks since that day, the day before the Grand Slam Race where everything had changed for her. She explained her history as was necessary for an interview. Her words enticed Augustus for he was finally getting the ending to the book he read so much.

"And that is everything up to this point." She smiled.

"Fascinating…truly fascinating. You have certainly impressed me, just like your mother did years ago. Well, I've recorded everything you said on a messenger crystal and will take your case with the review board. If they approve and your finances are in order, then we will consider you a student at the University. Before I go, here have this."

He handed her a card, she took a better look at it and nearly fainted, "This is a…a Terra Celsus Researcher's Fund Card."

"Consider any expenses you may have…a gift from the Terra Celsus Research Department, mind you don't go crazy for they scrutinize every item that they pay the bill for."

"Don't worry, sir, I won't."

"Is there anything else you need before I go back to work?"

"Um…" She tried to remember the reason she came here, "…um…yes, I was wondering if you can make an appointment for me to see Herald Gershwin, I need to talk to him about crystal research."

"If you want to talk about crystals, I'd be more than happy to…"

"Not to interrupt you, sir, but I need to ask him about ambrosia crystals and he just returned with evidence about those particular crystals."

"I do not mean to question your reasons however personal they are, but I must ask why?"

"Do you know of Tarek Cyclonis?"

"Ah yes, the recent upstart who claims to be the son of Master Cyclonis. What about him?"

"Well, he has the crystal. He won it from the Terra Tecnos Grand Slam and I need to know how I am to stop him with a crystal that is said to make you invincible."

"Why stop him…he will be dealt with in time."

"He believes that my mother is still alive and he is after me to get to her. So if I learn how to defeat an ambrosia crystal, then I can be free to attend your prestigious university."

He stroked his beard, "I can do that. Though I warn you, he doesn't like to be disturbed especially after a long excavation."

"That's okay, I thank you for the opportunity."

"You're welcome, but I'm afraid I must be going. You have a good day now, young lady and I wish you well."

"You too, headmaster."

He smiled at the last word before paying the bill and exiting the café. Steela was gazing at the card with the same smile that she had the day Wallace Porter kissed the back of her hand, "I can't believe any of this is happening. Wow, I've been interviewed and now I have an appointment to learn how to stop the ambrosia crystal. Nothing can possibly go wrong."

* * *

Stork fell asleep at the switch. He had been up for days watching the surveillance and news networks, but more important he worried about Steela. He knew that she was fourteen and could take care of herself, she didn't know how cruel and unforgiving the world could sometimes be. However he was raised in a time where Cyclonia existed, so maybe the world is not as dark as it once was.

Stork awoke when the siren's blared, "What…what? Are we under attack?"

The computer said, "User…Aerrow identified. Welcome to the Sanctuary."

He eyed the cameras, but they wasn't one overlooking the Sanctuary door. That was an oversight on their part. He stood up and wondered if it was his friend had at last returned.

The door slid open as the sun cast the perfect silhouette onto the ground.

Stork blocked the sun with his arm, "Aerrow? Is that you?"

He approached the figure carefully, "Aerrow?"

The figure shot his leg forward in a kick. Stork flew against the back of the couch as the figure jumped on top of him driving the blade into his right shoulder. Stork let out a scream of pain as the door closed and normal lighting returned.

"Remember me?" Tarek smiled.

* * *

**There is Chapter Ten, folks. Next Chapter, Tarek and Stork have their talk. Also the Final Flight is wrapped up as the final battle comes to a close. Cliffies Rule!**


	11. Lost Family

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Lost Family

The momentary panic turned into rage as Aerrow saw nothing but red.

The Dark Ace laughed, "Good riddance to that rodent. He has caused me enough trouble."

"He has a name…" Aerrow said, visibly shaking with anger, "His name is Radarr!"

"What are you going to do, Aerrow? I told you that you haven't the heart or the stomach to kill me? If you did, then you would have done so by now."

"Watch me!" He said furiously calm.

The Dark Ace charged feeling confident that Aerrow was not going to do anything. Aerrow drew his blades and deflected the stab with one blade, then with the other brought it down through the Dark Ace's shoulder into his chest. The Dark Ace was shocked to say the least, his blade fell from his fingers as he lost feeling in that arm. Aerrow stabbed him with the now free dagger.

"You…didn't…have…" The Dark Ace struggled to speak. Removing the daggers caused him to reel in pain. This wasn't enough, not for him, not now…this was not enough suffering to pay for the death of Radarr. He kicked the Dark Ace on his back as he knelt over him pressing his boot into his opponent's chest. Then he lost himself completely, stabbing the Dark Ace again and again in the face trying to erase the man that laughed at his friend's death. Blood spattered across him in short bursts as he stabbed faster and faster until the tension built inside where he roared to the heavens above.

The rage passed and as he took deep breaths, the horror started to set in. He killed someone for the first time…he murdered someone out of pure rage. His daggers fell out of his quivering hands as he collapsed to his knees looking upon the sin he had just committed.

"But…I…I…didn't…I mean…no…no…" He stammered, not being able to form a complete sentence. Then he received a sympathetic shoulder from a person he had not ever expected to help. Master Cyclonis hugged him and shushed into his ear feeling his tears dry on her shoulder.

"There, there, Aerrow. It's all right, it's all right. You did well." He stopped crying as he took in those words.

"You've proven yourself today. This, if nothing else, proves that you are worthy to be my mate."

"You…"

"Yes, my new champion?"

"How can you be so heartless?" He pushed her off him.

"What? He was useful while he lasted. But you…you are the new champion."

"Then what? This, if nothing else, proves how you don't care for other people. What happens when you find another person you desire? You kick me to the side like Dark Ace? He kills me and takes my place? What then for me, what then?"

She grimaced, "I am trying to give you a new life. One at my side, one where you have me as your lover, don't be a fool."

"Fine then, I am a fool. A fool who has one last person to take care of." He clenched his daggers and charged forward.

Master Cyclonis fired a bolt from her staff, he leaned with his shoulder and it hit his pauldron sending it wildly through the air and clattering onto the floor. Using the momentum of the spin, he regained his balance and struck the crystal pointed at him. Its unleashed energy started to the course through the staff. She let go of it in time as it disintegrated into nothing. She glowered at him, but he rushed passed and sliced a dagger through her right side before continuing toward the Maelstrom controls.

"Well, it worked last time." He said eyeing the machine that housed the hundred striker crystals. With a slash of his daggers, he sent a few of them to overload. This chain reaction of released energy caused the throne room to collapse just as it did the first time he was in Cyclonia.

Calmly he walked toward the exit passing by Master Cyclonis who sat down. Aerrow turned to her looking angry.

The palace collapsed around them and he stood over her.

Gripping the wound at her side, she stared at him, "So, are you going to leave me to die?"

Without saying a single word, he put away his weapons and walked away.

Steela held fast onto the book gripping on every word. Then she turned the page and it was blank. There was nothing there, then she turned to the next page where a small paragraph was written explicitly on the top of the left page.

She read it aloud, "I am sorry to inform you, dear reader, that there was nothing more I could write as all my sources have been exhausted. No one knows what happened after that, what choice did Aerrow make? Only the realm of imagination can decide. However if any new accurate information were to arise, then I will write a second edition. Until then, my dear reader, I wish you a good day and my apologies once again."

Steela closed the book and began to shake it, "No! I was so close to knowing what happened to my father. Damn it!"

Then she covered her mouth realizing she swore. The secretary stepped into the waiting room where she was, "Mr. Gershwin will see you now."

"Oh yes, thank you." She put the book into her backpack and hoisted it over her shoulder as she stepped in through the doors into Herald Gershwin's office.

* * *

Tarek twisted the blade aggravating the wound. Stork shouted once again before he asked, "What do you want with Steela?"

"Nothing. It is Piper I am looking for."

"What do you want with her?"

"Didn't your precious Steela tell you? My mother wanted this Piper dead before she went away and as her son, I am to carry out her dying wish."

"Well, you're fifteen years too late. Piper's dead."

He pushed his blade in further, "You lie!"

"No…" He grimaced, clenching his teeth to withhold the pain, "…she died giving birth to Steela."

"No! She has to still be alive. This was Mother's final wish."

"Trust me if Piper were alive, she'd be here with us. Let me show you…Piper, come out here and meet our friend, Tarek."

They both looked to the back of the room, but there was no one, "You see…Piper would have come out by now even if she knew it was a trap because she would do anything to help a friend."

"Shut up! She has to be alive."

"Why can't you see? Even if you killed me, searched the Sanctuary, and then the entire Atmos, you will never find her."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to…"

"Prove it!"

"I can't…her grave is unmarked on Terra De…De…what was the name of that Terra?"

"Deros."

"Yes, Deros. It has been a while since I've been there."

"The unmarked grave…yes I've heard about that. The villagers there told a story about how a girl died giving birth and there was a Merb with her. Am I to assume that you re the Merb from that story?"

"Yes…Piper died giving birth to Steela. It was the worst day I can remember and yet the greatest."

* * *

Three months passed since Stork and Piper made quite a scene by crashing their heli-scooter through the main street of the small village. Due to the deal, Stork worked himself hard dealing with the village's mechanical problems. In fact, he improved the village completely. He created and installed solar panels to generate the electricity that powered the village. Now everyone enjoyed modern comforts such as refrigeration, telephones, and short-wave radio broadcasts.

Piper, however, was enjoying her part of the deal. She was given various foods depending on her cravings. Today, in fact, she enjoyed ice cream for breakfast, chicken for lunch, and had drunk nothing but sweet orange juice. So basically she was draining the village of all its imports.

The day was like any other in the past three months. Stork was running late because he was fixing the shoddily designed skimmers of the sky knights of Deros with much difficulty. He was fixing the underside of the skimmer when he felt someone tap his foot, the surprise made him bang his head. When he rolled out from underneath it, he saw one of the young girls of the village.

"My mommy sent me to tell you that your girlfriend is having the baby." She said and then did a small nod as if proud of remembering the whole message.

"Okay, hey guys, sorry but I've gotta…"

The sky knight raised his hand, "Don't worry about it, man, see to your girl."

"Well, she is not my…oh nevermind." He stood up and rubbed what motor oil he could off himself with a clean rag as he proceeded to the inn.

He came in on Piper crushing the hands of two of the strongest men in town as she breathed deeply. Bed sheets laid beneath her and another sheet crossed her stomach covering her legs as best it could.

"Come on, darling. Push, push, you are almost there." Said the mid-wife who was on her knees near where the baby will soon be.

"It hurts!" Piper shouted as her grip tightened making the two men cry in pain.

"It will get better soon. This is the forty-second baby I've helped deliver in my thirty-five years as a midwife, so I know what I'm doing."

"I didn't think it would hurt this much!" Piper screamed.

"That's what they all say."

"Something must be wrong…the pain it's too…great!" She screamed letting another wail escape the lips of the two men holding her hands.

"The lass has a strong hand. It's nearly ripping mine off."

The midwife nodded, "She is almost there, now one last push."

Sweat beaded down her face as she strained to bring this baby out into the world. Then she relaxed against the floor with one final push, the baby started to cry and the two strongmen massaged their hands as they left the room. The midwife wrapped the newborn in a blanket and handed her to Stork.

"It's a beautiful baby girl."

He cradled her in his arms and looked down at her, she cried like a little baby does when first brought into the world. Then she opened her eyes and saw the Merb smiling at her, she giggled and laughed as she outstretched her arms trying to grab his pointed chin. For the first time, he felt the nervous twitch in his eyes leave as they relaxed looking upon this innocent child.

"Piper, this is amazing. Your gender detection crystal works and she looks just..." He turned to her, "...like you. Piper?"

He expected Piper to be smiling with her eye lids nearly closed wanting to hold her baby in her arms. But he looked onto a Piper who looked as if she was sleeping.

"Piper…Piper!" Then he noticed the baby was not just covered in uterine fluid and placenta, but blood and more blood than a baby should have when born. He stepped forward and felt his foot splash in something. He looked down see blood flowing out of her, but it didn't stop. He jumped over to her side and knelt close to her ear.

"Piper! Piper, no! You can't die, we've lost too much to lose each other…not now. Out of all the times I said we were doomed, I never thought of you like that. So you can't leave! Piper…I…I love you. At first, I didn't see anything attractive in you until these past few months on our own. You made me fall for you with your laugh and your strength. Your smile lit the darkest of my days and you always had this aura about you that made everyone feel better."

"Stork…" Her eyes fluttered barely open. Her voice was cracking, "…I am not going to be with you much longer."

"Don't say that. Come on…we are so doomed. Huh? Remember how many times I said that and it never…"

"Stork…let me finish. I heard what you said and in a way, I am glad you find me like that, but I am happy I will be with Aerrow soon."

"What about your child?"

She strained to raise her arm and pointed her finger at him, "You must take care of her now. You must become the father you need to be for her."

"I can't…I don't have your strength."

"You will find the strength, Stork. In time, it will come to you and you will be a great father, I can see it."

"But I can't go on, I've lost everyone I considered dear to me. I…"

She pressed a finger to his lips, "Your strength will come to you and with it, the child will grow up right, I can see it."

"But…"

"Stork, I can see it. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She closed her eyes forever as her head rested on its side. He looked down to see her smiling, even at death's door, she still smiled.

"Piper…Piper!" He nudged her with his free hand, "Please wake up. How will I live? How will I know what to do? How will I keep going on? How…" He stopped when the baby grabbed his chin and laughed feeling it for the first time.

The midwife placed a hand on his shoulder, "You already have the answers to those questions you so desperately seek. They glitter within the eyes of the child whose mother sacrificed everything to bring her safely into this world. Now, you must choose a name for the child of such love."

He stood up feeling different, he was still sad and yet warmth burned deep within him. It was nothing like he ever felt before as if he could stand firmly on his two feet.

"Thanks, Piper." He whispered, feeling like he inherited some of her strength. He handed the baby to the midwife, "It is still too soon to decide a name for the child. I am too grief-stricken to think clearly and besides, I need time to bury my friend. She comes first, then the child will be my priority."

The midwife nodded, "I will care for the child until your return."

"I won't be long. Here…" She removed the necklace from Piper and handed it to the midwife along with the child. "…I know she would want her to have this."

He lifted her in both arms and heaved her outside toward the cemetery on the outskirts of town. Taking hold of a discarded shovel, he rested the body on the ground and dug a hole for her. It would be deep and he didn't care how long it took him, the others if they died were lying in the ruins of Cyclonia. That was not befitting of anyone to be left on the field of battle to die.

Stork finished after an hour, the pain from his ribs slowed him somewhat. He placed the body as carefully as he could inside the hole and filled the grave. Now he planted the shovel into the ground and looked at the grave.

"I am sorry, I never said goodbye. I thought about everything you've said and I thank you for all your kind and truthful words. It's not easy to bury a friend especially one that has always kept a strong front and smiled in times where others couldn't smile for themselves. Anyway your daughter is waiting for me to be the father she needs me to be, so I guess this is goodbye until we see each other on the other side."

He heaved the shovel out of the ground and put it back where he found it. His mind rattled with ideas for a name, but none were coming to him. He didn't want to give her a Merb name for it wouldn't be the same for she is a human child, but he didn't want to give her just any human name. It would have to be something unique, strong, meant more to him than anything.

The midwife stepped outside having the baby in hand, "She is sleeping off her first helping of milk. So have you thought of a name for her?"

The midwife passed the child into his arms, "Um…how about the name, Pied?"

The midwife scowled him, "Like Pied Piper?"

"Sorry, needed a joke to break the ice so to speak. Wait, I got it…Irona!"

"Do you want me to hate you? Think harder, what do you want this child's name to mean? Think of it deeply and you will see…"

"Steela." He said abruptly.

"What?"

"Yes, that has a nice ring to it. Here is Steela named after my favorite metal. Oh don't give me that scowl, it's unique, strong, and means something precious to me."

She groaned, "Very well, this child is from this moment on will be known as Steela."

The baby girl smiled and clapped her hands together, "Well, it seems that she likes the name. It also seems someone owes me an apology."

The midwife raised a balled fist, then he backed down, "Sorry, just a joke."

* * *

"So now do you see? Piper died, so Steela could be born."

"Very well, my course of action is clear. Seeing as Steela is the daughter of Piper, she will be my new target."

"But why?"

"It is what my mother wished for. But first, do you know where she was headed? A place or direction, perhaps?"

"What makes you think that I would betray my own daughter?"

"Fine, then you are of no use."

"Is this the first time you've ever killed someone?"

"No. I've killed many before you."

"Have you seen anyone die before? To look into their eyes as their life fades away?"

"Once…"

* * *

Master Cyclonis coughed into her already bloody rag. She laid down across the couch wrapped in a warm blanket. Though Tarek knew she was his mother, he could barely recognize her. In a few short hours since she collapsed in front of his bedroom door, her skin had become pale and withered, her hair turned white, she aged fifty years in half a day.

"Would you like another water bottle, Mother?"

"No, thank you, my son…" She paused to cough, "…I am fine."

"No, you're not, Mother. What is happening to you?"

"You see…I told you how sky knights get the power to perform their fancy moves?"

He nodded before she continued, "You see they undergo a crystal effusion treatment, so their natural energy flow is added with the power of a crystal. This way they can generate the energy to perform their fancy moves. Your mommy, however, underwent a more powerful and dangerous treatment, which allowed me to manipulate crystals with a wave of my hand. I have to be treated every twenty or so years because this would happen if I don't."

"Then we can find a way, I can go back into town and steal the equipment we need."

She shook her head, "No, it is too late. I can feel the end coming and I am at peace with it."

"Mother, you don't know what you're saying."

"Tarek, be strong. My death will lead you into a new chapter of your life. And for it, you will need these."

She removed the necklace she had and gave it to him, "This is a shielding crystal, wear it around your neck and it will protect you from harm and this is a paralysis crystal use it on those who wish you harm." He accepted the necklace that housed a small pink crystal within the vial and the amber crystal.

"And this…" She coughed, "…you must never use unless you absolutely have to, we are talking about life-and-death here. You must swear this before I give you this gift."

He nodded, "Okay, Mother. I swear to never use this gift unless it means life-and-death."

"Good boy, here…" He was handed a dark purple crystal, "…this is an oblivion crystal. Whoever it hits will send them to another place where they will know suffering for all eternity. But only use it as we just discussed."

"I swore to your vow, Mother. That promise is bound by word and blood."

"That's my boy. Could you promise mommy something else before I go?"

"Anything, Mother…"

She pulled out an old picture from her pocket and handed it to Tarek, "Who are these people, Mother?"

"The one on the right is me in disguise, the one on the left is Piper. She was an enemy long ago. If it is possible that you see her, greet her warmly and tell her I am so…sor…sorr…" Her cough gotten worse before she laid back on the couch.

"Mother, are you sure you wouldn't want some water?"

She shook her head, "No, it won't do me any good." She smiled at him, "I was always envious of you, Tarek."

"Excuse me?" He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I always envied you for you had his love. He didn't love me, there were days that he couldn't even be in the room with me, but he loved you for you are his son. You had his love, I had his tolerance."

"Don't say that, he loved you, why would he stay otherwise?"

She looked straight into his eyes and stroked his cheek, "You were the reason he stayed, I was the reason he wanted to leave."

"You're delirious, it must be the sickness. I'll fetch some medicine."

He started to raise, but she pulled him back down, "No, don't go. It is nearly time." She held back a scream as she writhed in pain. She held onto Tarek's hand with a firm grip as he watched her suffer and he turned away hating himself for there was nothing he could do to alleviate her suffering.

"Tarek, it is time for me to go."

Tears fell from his eyes, "Don't say that."

She stared at the ceiling with a smile, "All I wish for is to have kissed him…one last time." She closed her eyes.

"Mother…Mother!"

* * *

Still standing over Stork, he pulled out his blade and held it over the Merb as a tear drifted down his cheek, "Mother said Piper was an enemy, so as her son, I am bound to end the life of an enemy. The daughter will pay for the sins of the mother."

"Listen to yourself. What will any of this accomplish?"

"What else is there for me?"

Stork looked around trying to find an answer, but none came to him. Tarek raised his sword above his head looking down at the Merb.

"Are you really going to kill me?"

"_What have you done with Uncle Stork?"_ He remembered Steela saying in his dream.

"_I killed him…I killed him…I killed him…"_ The same thought echoed in his mind. He remembered the Tarek in the dream, seeing himself as insane cast his own future into doubt. But was there truly anything for him?

"Are you going to kill me or not?"

"_I killed him."_

With a battle shout, He brought his blade down.

* * *

**There is Chapter Eleven. Now Next Chapter, Steela gets her interview with Herald. Plus another character returns from earlier in the story.**


	12. How Could He?

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – How could he?

The stench of decay hasn't left this place. He looked at the burnt and torn tapestries that adorned the wall, bearing the symbol of the fallen Cyclonian Empire. He continued walking down the metal corridors remembering the path he walked down years ago. Then he saw the chamber he wanted to find.

Keeping his hood up, the coated man got on his knees and begun to dig through the metal debris, hoping the one thing he needed was still here.

He didn't count the hours it took him to reach the innermost parts of the chamber, but he grabbed the object he sought. Ripping the metal insignia from the back of Junko's uniform, he threw up taking in the smell.

"Junko…I'm sorry."

* * *

Steela walked through the large doors. It was a nearly empty marble room, the only possessions were a small rug that laid beneath a large mahogany desk and a comfortable swivel chair. On top of the desk were a desk mat scribbled with important dates, several quills and bottles of ink, a few crystals, and the globe of the Atmos.

A black-haired man stood sorting some papers on a small table behind his desk. She walked in looking at the beautiful white marble gleaming from the sunlight coming through the windows. This was truly Terra Celsus, a place of ancient beauty. She almost walked into the desk, but stopped herself.

"Um…excuse me, Mr. Gershwin?"

"Yes…" He said unenthusiastically.

"I am here for the 5 o'clock appointment."

"Oh yes, the last minute appointment that Augustus shoved down my throat the moment I get a chance to relax."

"I'm sorry, but you've been researching ambrosia crystals and I have some questions."

"Listen and listen well, I am tired of students coming to me for their essays, so if you want research then consult the Grand Library."

"But I…"

He turned to face her, "I'm sorry…but…" Then he looked at her, a small smile appeared for a second before he rubbed his eyes, "I'm truly sorry, I've had some serious jetlag from being onboard ship for so long and the excavation, getting settled back in, it is truly all a pain. Come, take a seat, and tell me what this is all about."

She couldn't believe this person was Herald Gershwin, he looked just over his mid-twenties. But she digressed and explained the whole story involving Tarek. Afterward Herald stroked his small goatee and stood up pacing around for a little while. As a few minutes passed, Steela raised her hand.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, sir, but I was wondering if there was anything you could do to help me."

"Ambrosia crystals are still new to me. It has only been a few weeks since I came back and I still haven't uncovered their secrets. Would you like a drink…some wine, perhaps?"

"Wait, isn't that a little more of a grown up drink?"

"Not too much, here…" he poured a small amount into a glass behind him, she tried to see what he was doing, but couldn't get a good look. He swerved around and had two glasses in his hand. One was filled near the rim and the other had a sip of wine. He handed her the nearly empty glass and looked at a particular case that laid near the edge of the desk in front of her.

"What are those, Mr. Gershwin?"

"Oh these…" He turned the box around and opened the case, "…This is my crystal sample case. There is a Blazer, a Frost, a Wind, a Floater, and a Furnace. The five basic…"

Steela interrupted, "Crystals that are specified in Reumann's first textbook…"

"Crystals 101: The basic types and measurement algorithms." They both shouted in unison.

Herald smiled as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh, you truly are your mother's daughter."

"You knew my mother, too?"

"Well, I was there, but I didn't really know her. I was twelve years old and I was working part-time as Augustus's assistant or how everyone called me, 'Augustus's little courier'. Your mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

He eyed Steela noticing she drank in her sip of wine, "It was her student interview, Augustus wanted two glasses and a bottle of ginger ale. Like a good boy, I got his stuff immediately and then I looked onto this angel."

She rolled her eyes and thought, "Great, another person who was fascinated her."

"I knew that I couldn't have her though because she wasn't going to stay."

"I am sorry to interrupt, Mr. Gershwin, but there is anything you can do to help me?" She restated her question.

"No."

She smiled, "Then I must be going, thank you for the wine." She stood up and felt her legs wobble. She buckled back into the chair.

"What is happening?"

"Simple, Piper. I put a sedative into your drink." His smile turned dark.

"Why? Wait…what do you call me?"

"Piper…that is your name."

"No, I am Steela. What is wrong with you?"

He hugged her, "Piper, at last, we can be together."

She began to panic, her legs were still shaky and he wasn't going to let go. His hands started going down her sides, which made her panic even more.

She screamed in her mind, "I've got to get out of here now!"

She looked frantically about the room searching for anything that could help. The hands that were getting closer to her hips weren't helping either, then he lowered himself to nibble on her neck and she saw her salvation.

The open case of crystals were shining toward her. She stretched her hand under his shoulder to get hold of the frost crystal. It was the only one that could help.

"Come on…come on." She whispered to herself.

Her hand was nearly there and so was his. With one final thrust, she clenched the frost crystal. Smashing it against his back, it shattered into dozens of pieces as his back froze up…literally. The instant cold released his grip and he shook his head as if he was undergoing brain freeze. He collapsed on the floor, giving her the chance she needed.

Standing up, her legs felt like buckling. She wasn't going to go anywhere unless she was going to do something and fast. Looking at the furnace crystal, she grabbed it and brought it close to her stomach. The heat it radiated got her blood flowing and strength returned to her. She stood up and hoisted her backpack on her shoulders.

She pushed the furnace crystal closer to herself as her legs buckled once again. This wasn't going to last long. In only a matter of minutes, she was going to be as helpless as a rag doll. She needed a place to hide.

Running out of the room as fast as she could, she looked for this hiding place.

* * *

That night, she was underneath an old bridge hanging off the edge of the terra. It seems this was part of a project to expand the Terra that failed. She sat against the cold stone, this and the wind were the only sensations she felt. Like she predicted, her body went completely numb, though it was a few more minutes later than she guessed.

Thinking about everything that has happened, she cried, "How could he do that to me? Uncle Stork, where are you? I could really use you right now. I am scared and all alone, I don't know what I am doing here. Please help me."

A spotlight drifted by, she smiled, "Uncle Stork…you came for me."

A skimmer landed on a platform that supported the bridge. She couldn't tell who it was, but he or she was walking closer. When the person stood over her, she heard the voice.

The man spoke, "Are you Steela?"

"Yes…?" Unsure of what was going on.

"The secretary called it in. My name is officer Thomas Verlos and you are under arrest for assault and violent crystal use against Herald Gershwin. Please come with me."

* * *

**Hahaha! I am evil. Next chapter, you can guess what happens to Steela and also…smiles.**


	13. Guilt

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Guilt

The feeling in Steela's legs haven't quite returned as she wobbly walked down the hall of the police station with Thomas gripping her arm.

"What's wrong with you? Are you a user?" He said accusingly.

"No, it is a sedative. I was drugged."

"By a friend?"

"No, it was by…" Thinking of what Herald meant to Celsus, she bit her tongue, "…somebody. I couldn't see his face."

"So you attack Mr. Gershwin in his own office and then ran outside where 'somebody' gave you a sedative."

"That sounds ridiculous I know."

"Really? You don't say?" He said sarcastically.

"You don't have to look down on me! I am the true victim here."

"Yeah? We'll see after your tox report comes in."

"You are taking me to be tested for drugs? What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"You tell me."

They walked inside the medical examination room where a doctor waited. Thomas tossed her in the room as the doctor caught her.

"You don't have to be so rough with my patients." Steela heard it was a female voice speaking.

"Well, it is the only thing they understand. I'll be waiting right here, don't cause any trouble."

Steela stood up with the help of the doctor, "Don't worry about him, he has been going through a rough time. I am Doctor Sarah Sentari, I've been stationed here by the Celsus Medical Regulatory Commission. Sit on the table, I will need to take a sample of your blood for testing."

Steela did as she was instructed and rolled up her sleeve for the syringe. She winced when it poked through her skin. Sarah drew back the handle and a small sample of Steela's blood was taken. She turned to the counter and drained the blood into a testing vial where she entered it into a machine.

"Well, the processing will take a few minutes. So why are you here?"

"Because I trusted the wrong guy."

"Yeah, that will do it for you. So what is he….a boyfriend, guy on the side?"

Steela felt disgusted, "No…it is just some guy everyone thought was so great, but he wasn't to me, so can we just drop it?"

"Fine…" She allowed for a few seconds of silence before speaking again, "…so, what is your name?"

"My name is…Steela."

"Steela? Kind of a weird name."

"My uncle gave to me, he said it was very special to him."

"Where is your uncle, shouldn't he be here for you in this…crisis?"

"No, he couldn't come. I came here alone because I needed to find out some things about my life and he would have tried to stop me."

"But isn't family supposed to do what is best for you? Would you be here if you didn't push him aside?"

"Perhaps you're right, if he were here then I would still be safe elsewhere. But I never thought this would happen to me, I have always been the good girl, so why?"

"Bad things happen sometimes, but they all work out. I am sure this one will too."

A beep echoed through the room, "Ah, the tests are done. Let me just look at the printout."

Steela sat nervously on the table as Sarah read every line slowly. After a few moments, Sarah raised her head from the paper and looked into Steela's eyes.

"The readout says you only have traces of a mild sedative running through your veins. It supposed to last for about two hours. You should be fine now and as for my opinion as a medical professional, I believe that one can't get high from the amount of sedative taken."

Steela breathed a sigh of relief, "That gets rid of any drug charge, yes?"

"Yes, but you are still under arrest for assault and violent crystal use, so don't get too happy just yet."

"I know, but what could I do in that situation?" She asked then covered her mouth realizing what she said.

"What situation?"

"Forget what I said, drop it okay?"

"What situation?" She repeated.

"Can I have your confidence as a doctor?"

She took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, you have my complete confidence that whatever you say will not be repeated by me."

"Okay, the thing was this…guy tried to…to…to feel me up. So I defended myself."

"And this guy is Herald Gershwin?"

"How would you know that?"

"Word travels fast when you are arrested for beating up such a person. So is it him?"

"Um…I can't say."

"You can tell me anything, I told you that you have my complete confidence."

Steela looked to the door and then gestured the doctor closer. She whispered faintly into her ear, "Yes."

"I see, but why not just say it was him?"

"Because he is an important man to Terra Celsus, I can't ruin his reputation. I mean he practically is one of my heroes. He wrote every book on crystals I ever read."

"First, he ruined his own reputation. Second, it doesn't matter that he is one of your heroes, that shouldn't stop you from doing the right thing."

"I know you're right, but still…"

"He tried to feel you up, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yes, but…"

"No excuses. You have to report this."

They heard a knock on the door, the doctor replied, "Yes, Thomas?"

"Um…there is someone here to see the criminal."

"She is not a…argh, who is it?"

"I'll let him in."

The door opened and Herald Gershwin entered wearing a frown, "Excuse us, Doctor. Can we have a moment alone?"

Sarah walked out of the room, she glared at him as she walked out. The door closed behind her and Herald stared into Steela's eyes. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Steela…I want to say that I am sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You tried to do things to me. How can I forgive that?"

"I am not expecting your forgiveness. I just want you to know that I am sorry for the…the…barbarous way I acted. I am sorry for everything that I did to you or almost did to you. I believed that my fantasy was true, but I was stupid in believing it had. If you wish to report me for this, then you are free to do so."

He turned to the door and opened it a crack, "Also, my secretary overreacted in having you arrested. She saw you bolting out of my office, she had to investigate and saw me on the floor. She called the police shortly after finding me unconscious. When I came to, I rushed down here as fast as my legs would allow."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that the charges against you have been dropped. You are free to go. Officer, remove the cuffs from this young lady."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"The incident that she was arrested for was just a clear misunderstanding."

"But she smashed a frost crystal against your back."

Herald annunciated, "A…clear…mis…under…standing."

"Aye, sir." Then he turned to Steela, "You are free to go."

Steela's cuffs were removed and she massaged her wrists that weren't used to being bound. Herald left without saying another word. Steela stepped out into the hall and watched him leave. She could feel that he meant every word he said.

"Steela…Steela!" Sarah said, "What happened?"

"He dropped the charges."

"Are you going to report him?"

"I…I don't know." She said confusingly and started to leave. Sarah followed closely behind and grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It is just…look at him. He told me he was sorry and he set me free."

"But he arrested you in the first place."

"No, his secretary did that and I am not going to report him."

"What? But he tried to feel you up, how could you let him off the hook like that?"

"You should have heard him, he apologized and he meant it. I have been around a lot of lying boys in my school and he wasn't lying."

"Are you absolutely sure? You don't want him to be punished for this?"

"The guilt he has to live with for the rest of his life is punishment enough."

With those words spoken, Steela looked into the doctor's eyes and walked away. After retrieving the possessions taken from her upon entering the police station, she headed to the Terra Celsus Grand Resort. It was almost nine at night and she knew it was too dangerous to fly out now. She approached the front desk of the hotel and smiled at the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I would like to have a room for the evening."

He typed on his keyboard, "Um…we have vacancies for all three types of rooms: Economy, Luxury, and First-Class."

"I would only like a…how much does First-Class cost?"

"It costs 430 a night."

She pulled out the Terra Celsus Researcher's Fund Card and smiled, "I would like a First-Class room, please."

In a matter of minutes, she walked through the door into a hallway connecting the rooms of the First-Class suite. The first thing she noticed was the beautiful marble tiles with golden rims lining the entire floor.

The door on her right led to a pristinely clean bedroom. The walls were painted olive green. Grecian pillars stood in every corner of the room and a large bed with a crimson cover stood against the far wall. She smiled at the small wrapped chocolate left on the pillow. The most wonderful flowers graced the windowsill and a majestic chandelier lit the room. A dresser with a large television stood across from the bed. Tucked near the far corner was a table with some chairs.

The door on her left led to the bathroom. Every fixture was made out of marble and every handle and faucet was golden. Her jaw dropped from looking at the large bathtub that was shaped like a clamshell. Another television was fixed above the clamshell bathtub at a perfect viewing height without risk of getting wet.

She noticed the kitchen at the end of the hallway, but right now she didn't care. She stepped into the bedroom and dropped all her stuff on the floor next to the bed. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned on the television and started the water running.

Soon, the bath was filled halfway. She added in the bubbles at this point to get a full bubble bath. Taking off her clothes, she stepped into the bathtub and slowly immersed herself. Feeling the tingling water caress her entire body, she melted where she lay with her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never has she felt so good in her life plus her favorite soap opera was on, "Love Across the Terras".

She speculated as she watched, "Julian is going to break up with Donna and date Shannon as he should. Man, this is exciting."

Then she thought about the day she had. She met Augustus, got interviewed, read the Final Flight, met Herald, almost got felt up, got arrested, and now she was in a fabulous hotel room. Sometimes it is amazing at the amount of things that life throws at you in a single day.

* * *

Tarek stumbled through the capitol of Terra Saharr, he had wandered the deserts for hours trying to think of the answers to the questions he had. His zanbatou resting across his shoulders and he walked clumsily as he ranted something in a whisper. A few thieves noticed him and approached figuring he was an easy mark. 

"Hey, you there…why don't you hand over your money and…" He was sliced through by the zanbatou.

"It's so easy…it's so easy…" Tarek's rant became louder.

The other two didn't stand a chance as they rushed him. With two sweeps of the blade, they fell dying on the desert floor.

"Why?...It was so easy…I've killed before…so why couldn't I?"

"_Because I am not a monster."_ He remembered himself saying earlier. Then he felt calm again, his mind steadied and all his thoughts became clear.

* * *

"Are you going to kill me or not?" Stork wanted to know. 

With a battle shout, Tarek brought his blade down.

"_You…you…monster!"_

Stork closed his eyes preparing for the worst. He heard the cleaving of the blade, but he didn't feel anything. He peeked an eye open and saw the couch was split in two.

Tarek panted as beads of sweat fell from his brow. At the last second, he turned the blade and missed Stork completely. Pulling back his zanbatou, he pulled the amber crystal from his pocket.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I am not a monster."

He pointed the crystal at the confused Merb and charged the energy for a few seconds. When he released it, the energy went through Stork as he fell asleep. That amount of power would keep him unconscious for about a day. Still Tarek took no chances, he hoisted the Merb into one of the cells in the small jail of the Sanctuary. Locking him in, he threw the keys inside the trashcan and moved it far from the cell.

Then Tarek left the Sanctuary as a darker part of himself wondered why he couldn't bring himself to kill the Merb. He remembered the dream and the insane Tarek began to speak to him, accusing him of being weak that he couldn't kill so easy a target. He wandered the desert asking the same question over again and again until now.

With himself feeling secure in his mental state, he ran from the corpses he just made. Running back to the Sanctuary, he awaited for Steela. He remembered that the sands of Saharr is where they were to meet for their battle. He knew she would return for her uncle was here and so assured himself of her return. But still he wondered what he was to do. If he couldn't kill Stork, then maybe he…no, he couldn't think like that. This was Mother's final wish.

Besides if worse came to worse, he leaned back in the main chair of the Sanctuary and eyed the monitors. He pulled out the dark purple crystal and eyed it curiously. His trump card was in his hand and he smiled as the darker part of his soul smiled with him.

"Only in life-and-death. If that should come to it, this will be at my side. That was the vow I made that day, Mother, and I intend to honor it."

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen is coming. What is it about? You'll see soon enough.**


	14. My Beautiful Dream

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – My Beautiful Dream

Steela woke up from the most relaxing night of her life. Walking out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She walked into the kitchen and prepared some toast. She gazed at the clock that showed it was 8:42 in the morning. She had until eleven to check out, so she took her time.

After enjoying some orange juice and a few rounds of toast, she got dressed and checked out of her hotel room. But not before packing all the towels, shampoos, conditioners, and the bathrobe she was wearing.

It was going to be a day before she would be back on Terra Saharr in the loving arms of her uncle Stork. She walked down the bustling streets and was getting closer to the parking garage. She felt kind of guilty for overpaying the parking, but she didn't know how long she was going to be there for. After refueling the heli-scooter, she headed for the Sanctuary.

"Uncle Stork, I will be home soon. So you don't have to worry."

* * *

Tarek sat confident in his chair looking at the monitors. He patiently waited for Steela's return and he knew with each passing second, it was coming closer. This filled him with both excitement and fear. The excitement of the coming battle and the fear of the future he saw.

"Mother, is this what you wanted?" He asked out loud knowing well that he wouldn't receive an answer.

He heard a loud groan echoed down the tunnel, "It sounds like someone is awake."

Stork raised his head as he regained consciousness. He smacked his dry lips, not tasting water in quite a while. He struggled to stand, but only managed to sit up.

"What happened?"

The door opened and Stork saw Tarek enter the jail. He looked away trying to focus on something else, anything else rather than this teenage warrior hell-bent on killing his daughter. Tarek slid a small tray through the space under the door. There was a small saucer filled with water on the tray.

Tarek sat down in the chair and faced away from his prisoner, "Take it."

Stork grabbed the saucer and sniffed it. Detecting no poisons, he gulped down the water and placed the saucer back on the tray.

Tarek stared at the wall, "Tell me…about her. About Steela."

"Why should I?"

"Do you have a choice? I want to know more about her."

After a moment of silence, he spoke reluctantly, "Steela, she is…unique. Some much like her mother she doesn't even realize it. There are days when I mistake her for Piper. Strong, smart, sweet, innocent…" He paused for a moment, "…there is no reason for you to go after her."

"I am…conflicted. These past few months, all I could think about was my Mother's death and her last words. However in these past few days, I felt not myself. I was comfortable with how I lived and acted until now. For the first time in awhile, my path is hidden from me. I must know her in order to understand what comes next."

Stork looked at him, "Steela is a strong-hearted girl who never gives up, even in the bleakest of situations. No matter what happens, she will always find a way to prevail or if not, endure. I have devoted my life to make sure that she grows up right, this was the dying wish of her mother. A wish that still lives on in Steela, my beautiful dream."

Tarek lifted his head, "My mother used to call me that. She would tuck me under the covers and smiled at me. She said I was her beautiful dream. Those were the last words I heard every night, the words I needed to hear to go to sleep."

"Tarek, you don't have to do this. You can walk away and be free of all these conflicted feelings."

He shook his head, "No, it is too late to turn back. The entire Atmos is after me and I know that eventually I will be killed for I will never surrender. But before this life of mine ends, the final wish of my mother, Master Cyclonis, shall be carried out."

Stork got up and crashed against the bars, "No, this is my daughter. Please, you know the pain of losing one you love, so why do you wish to cause more pain?"

"Because this time, I am not the one who will be pained. I thank you for this conversation. You needn't worry, I will assure her death is quick and painless."

Tarek left the jail as Stork banged on the bars with whatever strength he could muster.

"No…no! She is my daughter! She is my…daughter." He slid against the bars as all strength left him. Laying on the floor, all he could do was cry for he knew there was nothing he could do to protect Steela anymore.

* * *

Tarek heard the wails that Stork made as he walked back to the main room of the Sanctuary. He smiled feeling justified in his decision, then he felt a migraine as he blindly groped for a wall to lean on.

"Why didn't you finish him?" He heard a voice echo.

He looked over to see his darker self radiated in a black aura, standing perfectly still. The pupil-less eyes of his darker self bore deep into his own as a note of fear quivered through his throat.

"I…don't know."

"Because you were afraid. Remember what Mother said about fear."

"It is only an obstacle that gets in the way of our true goals."

"Yes…so go back in the jail and kill that pathetic excuse for a Merb."

"I…I…can't."

"Why? Because of fear…"

"Not fear of killing someone, but fear of what might happen after I kill him and Steela."

"What you saw in your dream is what will happen. You kill Stork, then Steela, and become me. Why don't you give in when it is inevitable?"

Tarek's brow tensed and stared back into the soulless eyes of his darker self, "Because I believe that we have the power to change what is in the here-and-now and I don't give a damn about what you have to say. If I know anything about this world is a man can forge his own path as long as he has the courage to do so. I will never be you…not ever."

Tarek walked away still leaning against the wall. His darker self stood there watching him leave. When he knew that Tarek was out of earshot, he smiled, "That's my boy."

Then he vanished into a ray of shadow.

* * *

Steela unrolled her sleeping bag as she camped on a small piece of floating rock. She powered off the heli-scooter and laid down inside her sleeping bag. It was now that she wished that she packed a pillow as her head rested against the hard ground.

But it didn't really matter as sleep came to her soon enough. She dreamt of some sort of laboratory. She was looking around at the scattered notes, the crystal measuring equipment as well as the various crystals. She realized she was leaning against a table.

Then she heard a voice from outside the room, "Aerrow, can you believe this? We found a new type of crystal. I can't wait to get started working on it."

The door opened as Piper and Aerrow entered the room. She walked straight to her equipment as Aerrow hovered by the door.

"Piper, can we talk for a moment?"

She set up the crystal inside the machine and glazed over what he was saying, "Yeah."

Steela stood up shocked that she saw the ambrosia crystal was in the possession of her mother.

"Well, it has been two months since that…" He smiled, "…wonderful night. I have been feeling a little guilty about it, though. I mean…" He scratched the back of his head, "…I wonder if I may have forced you into it."

"Aerrow, you didn't force me into it. I wanted for us to do that together and it felt great after the first couple minutes of pain. And also I want to tell you something and it is kind of important…"

The sirens blared and the warning lights flashed around the room.

Stork shouted over the intercom, "Cyclonians!"

"Sorry, Piper…" He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "…but I got to go."

He ran toward his skimmer and the battle that would ensue. She, on the other hand, stood still as she blushed and she stroked the spot where he kissed her. A smile appeared on her face as she forgot the thing she was going to tell them. As the siren died out and the lights went back to normal, she turned back to the machine and looked at the crystal from the viewing window.

"What are you?"

Steela walked forward, she tried to get a better view of the crystal to make sure that it was the same one in her time. She carefully turned to the viewing window and saw that the crystal was the same one for she got a good look at it during the winner's ceremony of the Grand Slam.

Piper turned away from the window, then she nearly jumped as her sight looked upon Steela. But then she shook her head, "What was that? It was only there for a second, but it looked like…me? No, I must be tired, that's all."

Steela thought, "Did she see me? Maybe out of the corner of her eye?"

"Mommy…" She said out loud, but it seemed that her mother couldn't listen, "…this is only a dream, isn't it? Or something more?"

Then the scene changed. It was in a hangar with skimmers she recognized from history books as those belonging to the Storm Hawks. Piper was leaning against a wall as Aerrow hugged her passionately giving her a kiss that matched the passion.

Steela turned away, "Yuck! I don't want to see my parents making out."

"Aerrow…" Piper's voice echoed through the hangar. Steela turned back to them.

"Yes, Piper?"

"Here I want you to have this." She gave him a small journal.

"Piper, I can't take this."

"I have a feeling it will be safer with you. Tomorrow, we have that big mission to bring down Cyclonia once and for all. And I don't know what is going to happen and I…"

He pressed a finger to her lips, "Piper, everything is going to be okay."

She looked down at the floor as a frown appeared. He hated it when she was sad and so rolled his eyes, "Okay, I will hold onto this if you wish. What is in here anyway?"

"Remember that crystal we got three months ago before that cyclonian spy snuck aboard and stole it? That journal contains all the notes about that kind of crystal. It is vital that the Atmos knows what it does because well…I finally figured it out."

"Really? That's great, we can make a detour to Terra Celsus. I bet those guys will be thrilled with this news."

"No, we are too close to Cyclonia and the rest of the sky knights need us to complete this mission. They are all fighting right now to free the Atmos and they need us to deliver the final blow. If Master Cyclonis is still in power, then she will quickly recover from this."

He shook his head, "You're right, you're right, we should do this. But I was thinking after this mission, we go to Terra Celsus to deliver this journal…and maybe we can get a hotel room with a beautiful view and relive that wonderful night all over again?"

She smiled mischievously, "Well, I'll think about it." Then she leaned in giving him a kiss.

Steela backed up and turned away from her parents, "Okay, I'm ready to wake up now."

"Aerrow, I love you."

"I love you too, Piper."

Steela got her wish as she awoke to a bright light. When she opened her eyes she saw a person bathed in a glowing aura. She smiled at her before vanishing with the wind.

"Who was that?" Steela said and shook her head, "Just a trick of the light, I guess."

She saw the dawn rising and she boarded the heli-scooter. She would be back in a few short hours. She tossed in a handful of engine crystals to make sure she had enough for the remainder of the trip. She flew through the sky still wondering about what she had just seen.

As she predicted, it was about ten in the morning when she saw Terra Saharr beneath her. She pulled out the Storm Hawks Insignia from her backpack and held it above her. It created the beam of light that led her to the front door of the Sanctuary. As she followed it down, she saw the cliff and smiled for uncle Stork was there.

So caught up in her jubilation, she didn't see the pink bolt of energy flying toward her. She swerved away, but it hit blowing a hole into the heli-scooter she swirled around toward the ground. Steela was hoping this nightmare merry-go-round would soon end. She kicked off the heli-scooter seconds before it touched ground. She rolled across the ground feeling the sand waving through her body and hair.

After a moment the rolling stopped allowing her to catch her breath. She got back to her feet and brushed the sand out of her hair. Then she noticed a shadow walked toward her as she looked to the ground. She raised her head to see Tarek standing in front of her with his weapon resting on his shoulder.

Steela jumped back and readied herself for battle. Noticing that he was standing in front of the Sanctuary, she feared the worst had happened. She tensed her brow as she looked upon him.

She extended the energy staff and shouted, "What have you done with uncle Stork?"

He whispered to himself, "So it begins…"

* * *

**Hahahaha! The next chapter, the deciding battle.**


	15. Dream Versus Reality

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Dream Versus Reality

Steela breathed calmly as she stood before Tarek. Her staff firm in her grip as she looked into his purple eyes. Looking over his shoulder at the door of the Sanctuary, her concern for her uncle ticked away at her for has been some time since she asked, so she repeated her question.

"What have you done with my uncle?"

He looked to the side like in the dream and wondered if he stood there invisible in complete observance of everything that was happening. His darker self stood next to him, entirely invisible to Steela's eyes.

"Do it. Say that you killed him."

Tarek stared ahead into the green eyes of his opponent.

"Are you going to keep her waiting? Say that you killed him just like in the dream. Say that you killed him."

"I…" He started then fell silent.

"Where is my uncle?" She screamed as a tear rolled down her eye.

"You killed him, just say it and get it over with!" His darker self yelled.

"I…I…spared him."

"What?" She said with a tinge of relief.

"Your uncle is in the jail of the Sanctuary. But if you want to see him, you must first get through me."

"No! What are you doing!" His darker self said. Tarek looked at him and stared into his eyes. Then he screamed in frustration and vanished.

She started to shake, she had to fight him to see her uncle. This was something that she wasn't sure she could do after all he was a better fighter than her. She mulled over those thoughts as Tarek observed her.

He thought, "She is frightened, the way she is shaking. How can I go about this? She isn't some thief, scumbag, or trained warrior I am dealing with. It is a frightened teenage girl. Can I just kill her? Make it quick and painless or…? Can I fulfill mother's wish even if it costs the life of an innocent? Damn, I don't know. But for now I should play to her advantage and get a better understanding of her fighting technique."

He stabbed the zanbatou into the ground and prepared to fight her unarmed. She was taken back by this move. He gestured her to move first, she grimaced and rushed him. Firing a few frost bolts, she hoped to end this quickly, but he knew these were coming and easily dodged them.

She swung her staff when she was in range, but he ducked the blow, lunged forward, and struck her stomach with a strike where all fingers were tightened. She slid back a few feet across the sand and when she rebalanced, she noticed five small holes in her stomach. She looked back at Tarek and noticed his fingertips were covered in blood.

"Cyclonian Fighting Style : Raven Claw I. Ready for number two?"

She stanced herself defensively and matched his piercing gaze.

He smirked, "Hmph…if you won't come to me, then I guess I have to come to you."

He charged at her and she whirled the staff around bringing it down. He backed away as she threw another strike and twirled around throwing a third.

"I recognize this…this is Sky Fu. So she has been taught some fighting. This makes things more interesting."

He dodged her next two swings before going on the offensive. He dashed under her vertical strike and struck her with each hand same as the first strike.

She flew backward and rolled across the sand. As she rose to her feet, she almost buckled as ten more holes bleed out from her stomach.

"Cyclonian Fighting Style : Raven Claw II."

"But that was just Raven Claw I with both hands instead of one."

"It still is the second phrase of the same move. Just as Raven Claw III will be the same with another addition."

"How many are there?"

"Four. But the Fighting Style has seven different moves, no one can experience all seven before they die. But for now, just enjoy number three."

He charged her, but this time she was ready, "If it is an addition, then he will aim for my stomach again."

He prepared his strike, "I knew it."

She twirled, stepping out of the strike just a second before it could land. She brought her staff across and it slammed into the side of his head. He spun around as he launched his strike. She deflected his hand with one end, then brought the other end down on his shoulder. He smacked chest-first into the ground, she smiled in her small victory as she prepared to stab him. But he was too quick.

He grabbed her ankle, "Claw Sweep!" and brought his gripped hand upward. She lost her balance and was swept into the air. She landed hard on her back as he rolled away and got his stance back. She coughed as sand fell into her mouth. After a few moments, she got to her feet and saw her hands were empty. She frantically looked for her staff and saw it on the ground between her and Tarek.

Tarek just noticed this when she did for the blow to the head caused the world to spin. Now that everything stopped shaking, they both dove for the staff. Steela saw it was going to be close, so reached farther hoping her hand would get the staff first.

She felt the metal as she gripped the staff and pulled her hand back. But his grabbed her forearm with such speed, she barely saw it.

"Talon Grip!" He said before digging his nails deep into her skin. She screamed as he continued to increase the pressure.

"You're going to rip my hand off!"

"Ultimately, yes if this continues."

She felt the unbearable pain and had to think of something quick to escape his hold. She crawled closer to him and threw her fist toward him. The first connected with his head as did the second, but he grabbed her forearm as she tried for a third punch. He did another Talon Grip on it and she screamed in pain even greater than before.

He felt himself smile as he witnessed her pain, "That's enough." He thought, but his hands refused to comply, "That's enough!" he released her from his grip. She rolled over holding her forearms in an attempt to ease the pain. Tarek stood up and took a moment for his hands to rest.

She continued to roll as she thought of what to do next. However he wasn't going to give her the opportunity, he stood up and kicked her staff away. Then she kicked her in the stomach.

"Come on, it shouldn't be that painful!"

She didn't reply as she coughed up more sand as the kick to the stomach caused her to breathe in some more. He looked at his zanbatou standing just several feet away, then he shook his head, "Not yet."

Steela felt the pain lessen and she stopped rolling as Tarek looked toward his weapon. She crawled toward her staff for it wasn't too far now, then he looked back down at her.

"Very well, if that is what you so desire." He said and walked to his zanbatou.

She clenched her staff and used it as a support to stand. Tarek grabbed the hilt of his weapon and with a swift yank, he pulled it from the sands. He gave her a moment to stand up and ready herself to battle.

"You must know that I never meant for it to come to this."

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I already told you. On that day I kidnapped you, remember?"

She really didn't want to think about that day for it held nothing but horrible memories. She was almost killed and she left Terra Tecnos that day, but she remembered their conversation.

"_My mother wished her dead before she…she…went away."_

"You wanted to kill my mother, but not me."

"Back then, I thought she was still alive. Now, I know that she is dead. It is the responsibility of the children to inherit their parents' lives, both the good and the bad. It is your time to pay for your mother's actions."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"My mother wished her dead, there is nothing more I need to know other than that."

His darker self appeared by his side, "Do it, rush her now and end it."

Tarek froze, he was so caught in the excitement of the battle that he forgot all about the dream and his darker self.

"Do you still think that this is avoidable? The stage is set, though with a few minor changes. It is time, Tarek, strike her down and accept your destiny. With this girl's death, a new chapter of your life begins and a new cyclonia will rise to terrorize the Atmos. All will submit to your power…"

The words of the darker self were drowned out as Tarek thought of what his mother said to him, "_My death will lead you into a new chapter of your life_."

He continued to think, "Does every chapter in my life begin with death? Is that all I am destined for…a destroyer, one who forever kills in order to achieve his goals. I've killed for various reasons, some being more personal than others, but…"

The words of his darker self came back into hearing, "…so kill her and make it ugly."

Steela felt the extent of her wounds. Her forearms bleed as well as the holes in her stomach. She could barely keep herself standing and there was no way she was going to last long against that zanbatou. However her uncle was waiting for her to be rescued inside the Sanctuary and she couldn't let him down.

Strength came to her and she stood on her feet as she readied herself for battle. Tarek held his weapon in both hands and shot a sideways glance at his darker self, "Whatever will be, will be."

She charged first as she cried a battle shout. Then he charged her as he gave his own battle shout. Two people both ready to fight to the death. Time seemed to slow down for them as they thought their last thoughts.

"Mother. If I should fall, I will be with you soon."

"Mother, father, I will finally get to see you. We will all be a happy family, even if not in this life. Uncle Stork, I love you and always will, so please take care of yourself and don't feel sad that I am gone for I will be with my parents."

They were so close, they could almost feel their weapons taking their last blow. Tarek brought his blade down and Steela stabbed with her staff. She closed her eyes as she prepared for death's embrace.

Suddenly a pair of hands shot out from nowhere. One grabbed the blade's edge and the other gripped near the end of the staff. They both saw the man who the hands belonged to, she remembered him as the hooded man she saw during the Grand Slam. He stanced himself in between them to block both incoming strikes. The man stood fast as the thin edge of the blade cut into his palm. Steela stood there not believing what had happened. The desert wind seemed to stop once this entire time and for a moment, everything was still.

* * *

**Next chapter, the Man behind the Hood.**


	16. The Man Behind the Hood

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – The Man behind the Hood

The hooded man followed the cliff wall and made his way toward the door as he kept an eye on the battle happening only a few dozen feet from him. He approached a small keypad and inputted a code.

The computer whispered, "Silent Mode activated."

He approached the five insignia locks and placed Junko's insignia into the middle lock.

The computer whispered, "User…Junko identified."

The sirens didn't blare, the lights didn't flash and the door only opened a crack due to Silent Mode. He squeezed through the small opening and the door closed behind him.

He walked around the Sanctuary, entering the personal quarters, the hydroponics, the recreational room, the medical bay, and the last stop was the jail. He noticed Stork sleeping on the floor of one of the cells. The man approached the bars and shook them, they budged but they were still sturdy. He searched the jail for the keys and it took him a minute, but he found them in the trashcan.

He dangled them in victory and opened the jail cell door. He turned him over and saw his face, "My god, Stork. You're alive."

Stork's eyes twitched as he awoke, his groggy vision looked at the hooded man as his eyes got adjusted to the light.

He squinted, "Who are you?"

"Stork, it's me." The hooded man flipped back his hood for a few seconds.

Stork's eyes widened, "Oh my…"

With his hood back up, he pulled an arm under the shoulder of the Merb, "Come on, we have to get going. Can you walk?"

Stork rubbed his brow, "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay then, we have to hurry. I don't know how long Tarek can keep fighting."

"Fighting? With who?"

"Some girl, I couldn't get a good look at her."

"No, you have to stop them. You don't know who she is, but she is important to you, believe me."

The hooded man looked down at him, "Okay, but first, we need to get you to…"

"No, I have to come with."

"But you were hit with a paralysis crystal, you won't be of much help."

Stork raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

"Well, let's just say that I've been in your shoes. But if you want to come along, then fine I guess. Just let me do most of the walking."

Stork nodded as they headed toward the exit. The door opened just wide enough for them to slip through. The door closed behind them as they walked toward the battle. The two combatants stood there facing each other. Steela was leaning on her staff as Tarek rested his weapon across his shoulders.

"My mother wished her dead, there is nothing more I need to know other than that." They both could barely hear Tarek say this.

Then an uncomfortable silence filled the air as neither combatant moved for awhile. The hooded man continued to support Stork as they dashed toward the two. Several seconds passed and they were still some distance away. Suddenly the battle shouts pierced through the air. The two looked up to see Steela and Tarek charging.

"Sorry, Stork." He said and let go of him to run toward the two. He knew that he would have only a few seconds before their attacks landed, so he hurried as fast as his legs would allow. When he was where he needed to be, he slid across the sand and blocked the two strikes. This left the two combatants surprised to say the least.

* * *

The hooded man caught his breath as Steela and Tarek freed their weapons from this mysterious man's hold. Tarek pulled his zanbatou back and rested it on his shoulder whereas Steela couldn't get her weapon free, this person was determined to not let it go.

"Let go, I need it to protect me from him."

"Why are you attacking my son?"

"Your son?" Steela said with shock in her voice.

Tarek's blade fell from his grip and onto the desert floor, "Daddy?"

The hooded man threw Steela's weapon away. She lost balance and fell on her behind. The hooded man pulled back his hood and revealed his wavy red hair.

Aerrow turned to his son, "Yes, Tarek. I have come back."

"Daddy…" He said as he cried, "…why did you leave?"

"I am sorry, Tarek. I know you must have hated me for leaving and I know you bear resentment. It was just…your mother wanted me to be something I could not."

* * *

They were in the house that they lived as a happy family. That was until that day when Tarek was seven, he balled himself up in his room and clasped his hands over his ears to block out the noise.

"Come on, Aerrow. Think about it…the Atmos' guard is down as they believe Cyclonia is no more. I have got in contact with several of my old Talon squadron leaders. With you as the new Dark Ace, we can claim the Atmos for ourselves. Think of Tarek and his future, the next Master Cyclonis. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?"

"No, we already had this argument. I am not being the next Dark Ace or helping you regain Cyclonia."

"But Aerrow, I thought you loved me."

"I've tried, but every time I think you changed for the better, you cause me to dislike you all over again."

"There must be some reason you've stayed this long."

"Our son…I just can't leave him alone with you."

"Are you saying I am a bad mother?"

"No, just a dangerous one."

"Fine then, why don't you just leave?"

He balled his fists in frustration and looked to the ground, "All right, fine I will."

He walked out of the door, but Master Cyclonis ran after him. She wrapped her arms around him, "Please, don't…"

He shrugged her off his body, "No, I am tired of this. Tell Tarek that I am sorry, but I can't live here with you anymore."

He hopped on his skimmer and drove away. Some time after Tarek no longer heard the noise, he walked out of his room, "Mommy?"

He didn't hear a reply, all he could heard was the sound of crying, "Mommy?"

He walked into the master bedroom where he found Master Cyclonis curled up in the sheets crying into a pillow.

He started to cry, "Mommy?"

She opened her eyes and noticed Tarek on the verge of crying. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hey, baby."

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

She brought him close into a hug, "Daddy went away. So from now on, it will be just the two of us, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

She hugged him tighter as she cried. Her tears dried on his shoulder.

* * *

Tarek said, "I hated you so much that day. You made Mother feel so sad when you left. I vowed then that I would never forgive you for what you have done. But then Mother made me promise to remember you fondly, so I did. But where have you been all this time?"

"I've always been nearby watching you and her. Though I did it from the shadows, I have always been there expect a few occasions that required my presence. When I returned a year ago, you both were gone and I feared that she found out about what I did and so moved you away from me. That's when I came looking for you."

"Then you don't know…" Tarek said.

"Know what exactly?"

"Father, Mother is dead. She died a year ago. That's why you didn't find us, I buried her in a small mound next to the house and left to fulfill her dying wish."

Aerrow closed his eyes as crushing sadness drifted over him. He fell to his knees, "I did love her, it was only when I left did I truly realize it. I loved her as much as I did Piper when she was still alive."

Steela stood up and walked over to Aerrow and got on her knees, "No, she didn't die. Hello, my name is Steela. I am…your…your daughter."

"How can this be?" He asked half-relieved, half-unbelieving.

Stork staggered over to them, "I can explain that."

Steela jumped up, "Uncle Stork!" and gave him a big hug. Then she remembered her wounds as she sat back down in pain.

Stork sat down with her, "Are you hurt? Oh my, this is extensive."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She lied.

"No, you're hurt." He heaved her in his arms and remembered holding Piper this way, "We are going to the medical bay and have you treated."

"But…"

"No excuses, young lady. You are going to get better and that is that."

"Yes, uncle Stork." She said blandly, and then smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes happy that she was with him again.

They all got up and walked back to the Sanctuary. Steela slept comfortably in the arms of her uncle as Aerrow smiled at her, "So…'Uncle' Stork. How did you two survive?"

"Well, it happened like this…" Stork recounted the tale of the three months Piper and Stork were on their own and the birth of Steela.

After hearing the whole story, they were all inside the medical bay. Steela was resting in one of the beds as she was bandaged up from her wounds.

Aerrow rubbed his chin, "Wow, I knew she always wanted to tell me something and said it was important, but every time she mentioned it, something would come up. I had no idea she was pregnant."

He slouched his head forward and rested his forehead against his folded arms, "When I saw you that day, Steela, I thought you were Piper and assumed it was just a trick of the light. I didn't think once that you could have been my child, but I should have known. Steela, can you ever forgive me for not being there?"

Steela stroked her father's cheek, "I forgive you, father. You didn't know that Piper survived her crash into the cloud line. But I did have this…" She motioned for her backpack. Aerrow retrieved it for her and she pulled out 'The Final Flight of the Storm Hawks'.

She passed him the book and he opened it. He skimmed through the contents and smiled.

"The world remembered us."

"Father, I would love to hear the end of it. What was your decision?"

He smirked, "I think you know how it ended, but to fill in the gaps…"

* * *

Aerrow continued to walk away from the wounded Master Cyclonis as the palace fell piece-by-piece. He focused on the hallway ahead, not paying any mind to the empress behind him.

She struggled to sit herself up, "You're not heartless…Aerrow. I know you, you won't leave me to die here."

He paid her no heed and continued forward.

"This isn't you, Aerrow."

He continued forward.

She screamed, "You're a sky knight!"

He stopped and lifted his head as he heard those words. It wasn't the words themselves that made him stop, it was her voice. He had heard many tones came from her, but never fear. He looked back at her to see a frightened teenage girl look upon him, not the vicious empress she was moments ago.

"_I, Aerrow, hereby vow to defend Atmos and its people. Wherever there are those who are suffering, I will be their sword. Whenever people are too weak to protect themselves, I will be their shield. To this vow, I pledge my mind, body, and soul until the day I die. This is the vow of the Sky Knight, protector of Atmos."_

He remembered that day when he was knighted and looked down at Master Cyclonis, he whispered to himself, "Whenever there are people who are too weak to protect themselves…I will be their shield." Though he hated to admit it, Master Cyclonis was a person and right now, she needed a shield.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm coming." Heaving her arm over his shoulders, he walked with her.

"Aerrow, this way." She pointed to a small part of the room. He escorted her there and she tapped the wall revealing a small keypad. She typed in a sequence of numbers and a hatch opened up.

"After the first palace, I had this installed."

"I hate to say this, but good thinking."

They stepped into the elevator and it rapidly descended through the floors, landing somewhere below the cloudline. When it came to a halt and the doors opened, there was a small landing platform and a skimmer waiting.

Master Cyclonis removed her arm from his shoulders. Aerrow stepped forward, "What is this…a prototype?"

His answer came in the form of an amber energy coursing through his body. He tried to turn around, but only succeeded in collapsing on the ground. He grew sleepy and the last thing he saw was Master Cyclonis standing over him with a smile and an amber crystal in her hand.

Aerrow drifted awake, he looked down to see her foot on a pedal. He quickly surmised that he was laying across her lap, though at the speed they were going was amazing, it was almost triple speed from his skimmer. He tried to move, but all he did was shrug his head. He felt a hand run through his hair.

"Relax, Aerrow. We'll be there soon. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Before he could protest, the amber energy coursed through him again and he returned to sleep.

* * *

"That is what happened."

"Wait, why are you stopping there? What happened after you woke up?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, Uhh…the rest of it was really a blur. It was so long ago that I must have forgotten the rest of the details."

She crossed her arms and shook her head, "Oh no, you are not getting away with that one."

He laughed and smiled, "You really are your mother's daughter. Let's just say that the rest of it is a little…adult for you to hear."

After a moment of silence, she spoke again, "O…kay then…Did the next part led to Tarek?"

"Yes. As you now know, Tarek is your half-brother. Both you and him have me as the father."

"I don't know what to say. I always imagined what I would do and how I would feel when I would be reunited with my parents, but I never expected to have a brother. Even though I am happy about the new family I have gotten, what are we going to do about Tarek?"

He nodded his head, "Yes…Tarek is now wanted in the whole Atmos for various crimes he has committed this past year. Not to mention he is steeped in his belief of fulfilling his mother's dying wish. What was it by the way?"

"He says it was to kill Piper. When he found it she died, he targeted me because of something about the child paying for their parent's actions? I didn't really understand what he meant."

"At this rate, I am not sure how to handle this. If we were to hide him here, he would become aggravated with boredom and commit more crimes. But we can't just turn him over to the sky knights. I want to protect my son, I am just unsure how to do it."

Tarek peeked around the corner and heard everything they had said. His father was right about everything. Tarek walked outside of the Sanctuary needing time to think.

"Steela is my half-sister? Possible, but I never thought of having siblings. I am just as lost as father is, there is only one thing I can do."

* * *

**What is this option? Find out next chapter.**


	17. Ambrosia

**Author's Note:** I do not Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Ambrosia

Tarek walked outside into the night. He couldn't stand the jubilation happening in the medical bay. After Aerrow and Steela had their heart-to-heart moment, Stork hugged her as hard as he could. He told her how worried he was after she left and how glad he was that she returned.

The night breeze was comforting. He sat down upon the cool sands and looked out into the endless desert. Despite feeling such reprieve, he was still lost in his thoughts. Was Steela still nothing more than a target? Can he bring himself to kill her knowing that she was family? He was raised to believe that family was important, even after when Aerrow left. Now he was sure that there was only one thing that could give him the answers he needed.

The sky blue glow illuminated his body as he pulled out the ambrosia crystal from his pocket. He gazed deeply into the sky trapped within, "You were the one who got me into this, show me that which I need to see."

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the large crystal.

"You have been shown what you needed to see."

His eyes burst wide open as he saw his darker self standing over him. Tarek scrambled to his feet as he readied to fight.

"What do you want?"

His darker self didn't have a look of hate or anger, but a sincere smile. Tarek was taken back by this and lowered his guard, but kept his arms up. His darker self walked up slowly and he swore he saw a tear drift down his cheek.

"I am so proud of you!" His darker self shouted and hugged him tightly.

"What the hell!" Tarek shouted as he wrestled his darker self away. With a push, the darker self stumbled back a few feet as Tarek began to rub himself as if feeling unclean.

"What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you telling me to kill someone or do something to make me more like you? What the…what the hell?"

His darker self actually giggled, "Tarek, it's me."

With a quick spin, the darkness dispersed and a bright white light shone down upon him. The sight of the person standing before him made him drop to his knees.

"Mother…"

Master Cyclonis smiled at him, "Yes, my beautiful dream."

"How? I…but…I don't understand."

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he looked behind him, his father stood next to him looking at Master Cyclonis, "So Piper was right, I always knew it."

"Father, what is happening?"

Stork walked outside, "Hey Aerrow, Steela wanted to come outside and walk for a…what is going on here?"

Steela couldn't believe the glowing woman before her. Her breath was taken away by seeing something beautiful. Tarek smiled looking at his mother.

"Mother, if that was you all along, then why did you put me through all that?"

She got on her knees and hugged him, "I am sorry, baby. It was the only way…"

"What do you mean, Mother?"

Aerrow smiled, "I can explain that."

An unseen voice spoke, "So can I…"

Next to Master Cyclonis, A bright light begun to spin and it stopped in a brilliant flash to reveal Piper standing there bathed in the same glow as Master Cyclonis.

Aerrow pulled the journal from under his coat, "You were right, Piper. What you wrote in this journal, you were flawless."

She blushed and floated closer to Aerrow, "Oh, Aerrow, I am so glad I could see you again."

She leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. Master Cyclonis growled a little, but Tarek hugged her, "Mother, I too am glad to see you."

"Yes, Tarek, though we will have to be going shortly."

He started to cry, "What do you mean?"

Aerrow cleared his throat, "Um…yes. You see Piper examined the ambrosia crystal when we got a hold of it before the fall of Cyclonia. She wrote what it did and solved the mystery that stumped researchers for centuries."

Steela asked, "What does the ambrosia crystal do?"

Piper smiled, "Stork, is she…who I think she is?"

Stork smiled proudly, "Yes, Piper. This is Steela, your daughter."

"Come, let mommy hold you." Piper outstretched her arms toward Steela.

Steela's eyes watered with tears as she hugged her mother for the first time, "My child, you've grown into a fine young woman."

"Mommy…" She couldn't speak from being too happy that she felt her mother's touch for the first time she could recall.

Tarek intervened, "This is great and I love seeing Mother again, but what does the crystal do and this time…no interruptions."

Piper pulled away from her daughter, "Oh yes, an ambrosia crystal is a rare gift. One that should be appreciated by all. When someone touches the ambrosia crystal, they leave within the crystal a sort of spiritual imprint. This imprint is dormant until the person the imprint belongs to dies. Instead of moving on to the next world, they are drawn into the crystal. However, one can leave the crystal at anytime and enter the next world. So think of the crystal as sort of a rest stop between this world and Heaven. Lastly, if a person has an imprint and is still alive, those who have passed on can help them."

Tarek asked, "What about my dream? The crystal shimmered just as I was about to sleep, why did that happen?"

Master Cyclonis giggled, "I sent you that dream. It showed what would happen without the crystal's influence. After you saw yourself becoming an insane killer, you did change your ways to prevent that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I was frightened at what I would become."

"The dream allowed you to re-think about what you wanted and you changed your life. I took the form of your darker self to further convince you to fight against that supposed inevitable end."

"But what about your dying wish? About killing Piper?"

His mother laughed, "Is that what you thought? Dear child, I meant 'greet her warmly' as in greet her as if she was family. The last thing I was going to say was to tell her that I was so sorry." She turned to Piper, "I am sorry that my personal ambitions got in the way of realizing how much of a great friend you could have been. Can you forgive me?"

Piper smiled and nodded her head, "Gladly. That is all behind us now."

After a moment of silence, Steela thought more about the ambrosia crystal and asked Piper, "Wait…what about all those legends regarding peace, prosperity, meaning, and victory?"

"The people who possessed an ambrosia crystal were affected the same way. Their loved ones showed them the future through dreams. Since they knew what was going to happen next, they took steps to prevent it. Warriors overcame battles, merchants became rich, and so on. I sent you dreams about my past, the ones in the lab and in the hangar."

"But I didn't touch the ambrosia crystal, how could it affect me?"

"You didn't touch it directly. Remember that I held the ambrosia crystal when I was pregnant with you. But still the crystal felt your unique spirit within me and made an imprint for you as well."

"Then why did you show the dreams to me?"

"Deep inside, I felt your sadness. It is not visible, but it has always been there. You never got to know your parents and it broke my heart to see you feel so sad. So I came down and gave you those dreams."

"So when I woke up this morning, it was…you hovering over me."

She nodded, "I wanted to see my baby girl."

Steela smiled on the verge of tears once again, "Mom, do you have to leave?"

Piper's smile faded, she closed her eyes and nodded.

"But why?"

"Our purpose is finished, we both see that you can handle your lives from here on out and so we are going to move on to the next world."

"Don't leave me alone." She cried and hugged her mother as hard as she could.

Piper hugged her daughter and shushed into her ear, "Don't worry, I will always be watching over you. I will always love you, my daughter."

Master Cyclonis hugged her son, "I will always watch over you as well and I will always love you, my handsome prince."

"Mother!" he cried and hugged her.

The two floated back, letting go of their children, "There is one last thing we have to do."

Master Cyclonis smiled and floated over to Aerrow, "Aerrow, I am sorry for everything I put you through when we were and weren't together. I love you so much and I understand if you love Piper more, so I…"

She was interrupted as Aerrow leaned in for a kiss, "I love you…Helena. I was angry with you for a long while, but I realized how much you meant to me in the end and so I am the one asking for forgiveness. Can you forgive me for not seeing the beautiful woman that you are?"

She smiled devilishly, "I think you know the answer." She leaned in for another kiss.

Piper did glare for seeing the sight of those two kissing. Stork intervened before she could grow more jealous, "What do you want to tell me?"

She turned her attention back to him, "Yes. I wanted to tell you how happy to see you raised my daughter well, she turned out as I had hoped."

"Piper, about what I said before you died…I." He stopped when Piper gave him a peck on his lips.

"Remember I did say I was glad you found me that way and for a time, I did think of you as…more than just a friend. If I lived after childbirth, I would have been more than happy to have you as my boyfriend, then in time, my husband."

"You wouldn't have mind?"

She shook her head, "Not at all."

"What happens next?"

"I don't know. I guess you will just put your best efforts into the future and find out what you will get."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You will in the next world."

Master Cyclonis glided next to her, "Piper, it is time."

She nodded in acknowledgment and whispered into Stork's ear, "I told you that I could see it."

She backed up as a pillar of light split open the sky. Everyone was taken back by the sight of the shimmering light. Master Cyclonis stroked her son's cheek, "Can you be strong for mommy?"

He wiped away a tear and nodded, she sighed, "I know it has been difficult without me. You are a boy taking on a life that a man should handle."

"Mother, I…" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Goodbye, my handsome prince. Don't be sad for we will meet again on the other side. Besides you have daddy to look after you again."

He nodded, "I will still miss you."

"I know, but you promised to be strong."

"And I will."

"Goodbye, my son." She said and turned toward the pillar of light. She began to ascend toward the sky above.

Tarek rushed into the light, "Mommy, wait. No, I don't want you to go."

She blew him a kiss, "Be strong, Tarek. I love you."

Piper looked at Aerrow, Stork, and Steela, "I also have to go, but before I do. Aerrow, you loved me all these years and I will treasure every one of those moments we shared together, never forget me. Stork, you loved me when we were together those three months, I now feel the strength that you desired after my death and used it to raise my daughter well, I will appreciate that forever. Steela, I know it is hard to say goodbye after you finally got both of your parents together, but your fathers are here for you. I only want you to remember that I love you so much and proud of whom you are."

Steela cried into her hands as Aerrow and Stork rubbed her shoulders.

"Take care of her, both of you."

They nodded as she entered into the pillar. Steela cried, she shrugged off her fathers' hands and rushed over to Piper, "Mother!"

She wrapped her hands around her waist, "I don't want you to go."

Piper brushed her daughter's hair, "Don't feel sad. You still have your fathers, they will take care of you and be there for you."

Steela said as she sniffled, "No…I finally got you, mom, and now you have to leave? That is so unfair."

"I know, but it what has to happen. Can you be a big girl and let me go?"

"Mom…I…I…"

Aerrow placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Come Steela. Your mother can't stay. No matter how much it hurts me to say it, but she is no longer a part of our world and she has to move on."

Steela didn't let go of her mother, "No!"

Piper looked at Aerrow. He grabbed his daughter and turned her around, "Steela…I know it is hard to lose people you love especially after you got them back. But she has to go and you have me now."

Stork walked over and got to eye level, "He's right, Steela. It is time to let go."

She nodded and with a broken heart, she let her mother go. She cried into the chest of her biological father as Piper started to ascend into the clouds above. Tarek was still on his knees crying, he could barely make out the figure of his mother in the sky.

Steela didn't look at all, she kept crying into Aerrow's chest until the pillar of light faded. She moved away from her father and looked into the sky as the last flickers of light dwindled away into nothing.

* * *

Several minutes after they stood in awe at what they just saw, they returned to the main room of the Sanctuary. Steela sat down on the still whole couch as she thought about everything silently. Stork walked back to the monitors as Aerrow joined him. Tarek leaned alone against the wall. She noticed he was back to his stoic self, even though he was crying his eyes out minutes ago.

Stork whispered, "They are awfully quiet."

"They finally got a chance to say goodbye. I would have expected this from Tarek. He has always been silent, but always thinking. Still something must be done about him."

"Aerrow, we have to consider turning Tarek over to the Sky Knights."

Aerrow yelled in a whisper, "No! I will never turn over my son! Family doesn't do that to each other!"

"Aerrow, we have very little choice here. If there is any chance at getting a normal life and being with you, then we have to turn him in."

"Stork, he is my son…would you suggest that if it were Steela?"

Stork was about to reply, but decided against it. Aerrow was right, if it was Steela instead of Tarek, he would never turn her in.

Stork nodded, "You're right."

"Okay, we just need to think of a way that is best for Tarek."

"Dad…"

They turned to see Tarek standing behind them. The look in his eyes was full of determination, "…it's okay. Turn me in."

"What? Son, think about this."

"I have, Father. Stork is right, if I have any chance of living in this world, I must turn myself in."

"But…"

"Father, what would you have me do? Stay here and be bored? Live my life on the run? I finally got to say goodbye to Mother and it has shown me this is the right course. Besides, I have a bargaining chip to exchange for time in jail."

"What is it?" Aerrow asked.

"You'll see…at my trial."

"Tarek…"

"Yes, Father?"

"You have shown me today, how much you have grown. Not only in fighting, but in being a man and taking responsibility for your actions."

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes, though it pains me to say so."

* * *

A few days later, they were standing before the Sky Knight Council on Terra Atmosia. Stork and Steela sat with the observers in the galley as the trial proceeded. Aerrow stood next to his son who was handcuffed around the wrists and shackled around the ankles. The Head Councilman adjusted his glasses as he looked at a long piece of parchment.

"So…Mister Tarek. You have pleaded for amnesty from your crimes. We find this plea very suspicious seeing as amnesty is only granted after a time of war. Why do you believe that we should accept this plea?"

"Because I have information pertaining to Cyclonia's top secret endeavors, most of which you would be interested in having."

They were murmurs throughout the entire courtroom and among the council members. With two swift bangs of the gavel, there was silence.

"What information do you have exactly?"

"Locations of hidden Cyclonian research centers, priceless crystal data, location of hidden crystal veins yet untapped, and much more including the hidden location of the royal cyclonian vault."

A gasp escaped everyone's lips as they took in that last part. Another swing of the gavel and there was silence.

"How do we know this information is reliable? How do we know this isn't some kind of Cyclonian trick?"

"Because I am the son of Master Cyclonis. She hid nothing from me and I was the only person she told. And all I ask for is amnesty from all previous crimes and an official Atmos citizenship."

Whispers was all that anyone heard from the council as they debated. After a few minutes of heated whispers, the head councilman cleared his throat.

"The council and I will need further time to deliberate on this matter. Our decision will be in five days. Until then, I ask that the accused by placed in a medium security jail cell…"

Aerrow cleared his throat, "Umm, sir. I ask the court that the accused be placed in my custody."

The head councilman said in disbelief, "On what grounds do you ask this?"

Aerrow pulled back his hood, "Because I am Aerrow, Sky Knight of Atmos and a member of the second Storm Hawks squadron. The accused is also my son and therefore he is more likely to obey me rather than some prison guard. I understand that since he is my son, there is a conflict-of-interest issue, but on my vow as a Sky Knight, I will not let him out of my sight."

The council once again was drowned in whispers, Tarek leaned toward his father and whispered, "Nice one, dad."

Three bangs of the gavel, "This court will consider this…request. Return here in an hour and the accused will be in the court's custody until then."

Aerrow felt hurt as Tarek was taken away, "Don't worry, Father. This will all be over soon. You needn't worry about me."

The guards took him toward the holding cells as Aerrow outstretched his hand in concern. But he bit his lip and withdrew his hand back.

"My son, there is nothing more I can do to protect you. Forgive me."

* * *

**Next Chapter, the request and the verdict.**


	18. Trials of All Kinds

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Trials of All Kinds

Aerrow didn't leave the courtroom for the hour that he waited for the council to deliberate upon his request. But soon enough, everyone re-entered the courtroom. Stork and Steela took their seats up in the galley with the other citizens as the councilmen took their appointed seats. Tarek was brought out by the baliff and faced the councilmen. He was glad that he was standing next to his father again.

The head councilman adjusted his glasses and squinted at Aerrow, "Aerrow, Sky Knight of Atmos."

"Yes, sir?"

"I remember seventeen years ago when you first stood before me with your squadron. Back then, you had a lot to prove to be worthy of being a Storm Hawk. Now, you ask of something that normally wouldn't be thought of doing. However since you are a respected Sky Knight and you promised to keep an eye on your son, as a vote of 4-to-1, the court has decided to give your son over to your custody under the condition that he be returned in five days for our final decision. This court is adjourned."

A bang of the gavel signified the end of the day's trial. Tarek's cuffs were undone and Aerrow patted his son on the shoulder. Stork and Steela walked into the lobby to meet with the two. Stork was rather nonplussed about any of this, but Steela was happy for she got a chance to get to know her younger half-brother, though with little success as he closed himself to everyone but Aerrow.

The next five days were a wonderful blur. They spent their time on Terra Atmosia and took in the sights especially the former beacon tower where Aerrow's first true adventure had started as well as his first duel with an opponent named Craver. It was also here that he discovered his signature move, "The Lightning Claw".

Aerrow leaned against the railing as he looked over the entire Terra. Tarek walked next to his side and leaned with him. Stork knowing this was a private moment made an excuse to get Steela to escort him down into the chamber below.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Tarek?"

"You didn't have to keep me here with you. I would have been fine in jail."

"No, I did what I had to do because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you in such a horrible place. The last fight I had with your mother, I told her that I stayed because I couldn't leave you alone with her. I kept thinking she would do anything to start a new Cyclonia and have you on its throne. But my anger got the best of me, what I am trying to say is…I should have never left you alone."

"She didn't do it, you know. She said that she made contact with several of her old squadrons. After you left, she didn't have the heart to conquer the world. In fact, she kept saying that…when he left, he took my heart with him. She focused all her time and attention into raising me rather than raising a new Cyclonia."

"She turned out nice in the end and so did you."

"I am still afraid though…seeing what I would have become."

"Tarek, we all have darker sides of ourselves. I remember when I slew the Dark Ace, I grew very afraid of wielding a weapon every again. In fact, I haven't touched my daggers since that day."

Tarek decided to change the subject, "Do you think that they will comply with my request?"

"I don't know. It depends if they find anything. By the way, what is in the royal vault?"

"How should I know? I only know where it is, not what's inside. I don't even think that Mother knew. It was property of the first Master Cyclonis."

"But you do know about the other stuff, right? I mean…it is not much of a bargaining chip if you know nothing about it."

"Well, I know most of it."

"Come on, I would like to hear at least one thing."

"Okay, there was this new type of crystal that Mother developed during her war with the Atmos. She called it a Void Crystal, what it does it acts like a miniature black hole. Last time she tested it, she sucked up a merchant carrier into another dimension."

"Another dimension, huh? You don't say…" He scratched the back of his head thinking that this was the next weapon against the Storm Hawks.

He remained silent as they took in the breath-taking sight of Terra Atmosia.

* * *

But as all good things come to an end, Tarek found himself back in front of the council and with handcuffs around his wrists. The head councilman readjusted his glasses and spoke to the entire courtroom. 

"The council has debated for the past five days looking at this request from all possible views. However we have come to a decision."

Tarek gulped and prayed under his breath.

"We have agreed to accept the request given by Mister Tarek…"

Steela cheered and found herself in the embarrassing position of being the only one to do so, she chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry." She sat back down.

Stork whispered, "Why did you do that? Wasn't he the one trying to kill you just days ago?"

"I know, but I got to know him more over the past few days and the thing about him coming after me has been cleared up. Besides he is my little brother."

Stork shivered, "That thought still gives me the creeps."

The head councilman continued, "…We accept the request, however, we want reassurance that this isn't some trick to avoid jail time, so Tarek will be under arrest until such a time until his claims can be validated."

Aerrow spoke up, "What then?"

"If they are valid, he is free to go. If not, he will remain in jail and sentenced with an appropriate punishment for his crimes."

"What if he was placed under house arrest instead?"

"I am sorry, Aerrow. Keeping him for his trial is one thing, but making sure he is telling the truth about all this is another. I will not allow him to be placed under your custody."

"Dad, it's okay. It won't take long, I promise. Then we will go home, okay?"

Aerrow took a deep breath as he felt his heart break, "Okay."

Tarek was escorted to the holding cells. Aerrow stood there taking in every moment wondering if this is the last time he would ever see his son again.

* * *

Aerrow couldn't get any sleep that night. He was in one of the guest rooms in Stork and Steela's home on Terra Tecnos. They returned here as they knew there was nothing more that could be done for Tarek. The same question came into his mind over and over again, "Will I ever see my son again?"

His mind was plagued with images of Tarek being strapped into an electric chair and executed before his very eyes. A knock at the door broke him out of his dark reverie.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It is me, Steela."

"Come in."

She opened the door and closed it behind her, "Sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, you didn't. You just broke me out of my thoughts."

"Okay, I was wondering if you could tell me about Tarek."

"Well…what do you want to know?"

"Who is he? What is he really like behind that mask of darkness he hides himself behind?"

"Tarek is a good boy in most regards, but he has a penchant for getting into trouble. More than once, he snuck into town to steal something and possibly lead them to our secret home. We shut ourselves off from the world mostly. Especially after the final battle with Cyclonia, I just assumed the world forgot us and moved on. Anyway I am getting off topic, Tarek was born and raised in that small home. You already know that I am his father and Master Cyclonis is his mother."

"Yes, that part kind of freaks me out."

"How?"

"Well, you met mom, fell in love, and made me. Then you defeat Master Cyclonis, help her escape death, and made Tarek."

"It wasn't like I had a choice. I couldn't bring myself to kill her after I brutally murdered Dark Ace in a state of pure rage. You read the book. Besides I was under the effect of that paralysis crystal, it's not like I couldn't stop her from…doing stuff to me."

"Um…how long exactly were you under the effect?"

"Six…very…long…hours." He shuddered in fear yet there was a hint of pleasure to his voice.

"Okay, moving on. What does Tarek like to do? You were with him for years, so you have to know something he wouldn't mind doing."

"He liked to sword practice and martial arts practice. He gets it from his mom. He loved to race his skimmer against mine. We'd use the salt flats and fly across it for hours. Man, this time we…" Then he stopped remembering where Tarek was at the current time.

After noticing the sad look on his face, she asked, "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"I am. I feel like this was all my fault for if I never left when Tarek was seven, then none of this would have happened. I could have controlled my anger and stayed by her side, then the future would have been different."

"You can't blame yourself. You didn't know this would happen and besides, there is a good chance that Tarek will be released."

He looked into her eyes and it felt as if he was looking into his own, "You're right, I am just worrying too much."

"Just put your best efforts into the future and find out what you will get." She said remembering these words her mother said.

"You both are right. But what can I do? I mean I will have to get a job eventually, but I haven't done much except for being a sky knight. Nowadays though, being a sky knight is just a child's dream."

"You'll find out what you need to do in time, just give it a chance."

"Thanks, Steela." He stood up from the bed and hugged his daughter.

She felt the warmth of the embrace and hugged him back, "You're welcome, Father."

* * *

After being fired from several odd jobs over a month, Aerrow decided to play with his strength and that was flying a skimmer. He used the prototype skimmer that Cyclonia had developed prior to the final battle, the one he had for years after losing his Storm Hawk skimmer. Once he began his winning streak, he was helping the family with finances.

After two months since Tarek was arrested, they received a mailed message asking them to return to Terra Atmosia for the final verdict. It felt strange going back after such a short time, but they had to do it. Stork and Steela were in the galley once again and Aerrow was standing beside his son.

"After two months of sending search teams to the locations written by Mister Tarek, we have found all of which he had promised and as such, we grant him amnesty and an official Atmos citizenship as were the terms of the agreement. Trial Adjourned!"

A bang from the gavel had set Tarek free. The courtroom emptied as Aerrow held his son in his arms. With a hug, all the worries that Aerrow had washed away.

"It is good this has happened, but uncle Stork, there is something we need to do now." Steela remembered.

They walked into Augustus's office just a few days later. Steela was bent on getting into the University and nothing was going to stop her.

Augustus reviewed her file, "Miss Steela, it seems to me that most of your grades are borderline. Nothing really to be impressed with."

"Yes I know, sir. But I am applying for the major in 'Crystal Theories and Research', my grades in all the classes pertaining to crystals have been no less than an A-."

"I see that and I already accepted as a student as such, I just wish to pass on the seriousness that we are looking for in this university. Now in the terms of your finances, I am afraid that you don't have the funds for the 60'000 tuition fee."

"I…uh, I mean….we could…" she stuttered.

Aerrow intervened, "Sir, how much would it take for a down payment on the tuition to have her start the degree?"

"It is a five year program and since she is starting without a high school diploma, the down payment would be no lower than 10'000."

Steela drooped her head down onto her folded arms and started to cry.

Aerrow excused himself and exited the room for a moment. When he returned, he threw down a small sac of coins onto his desk.

"Here, that should cover it."

Steela lifted her head, "What? But how?"

"The race track pays the prize money in platinum instead of gold, so each coin is worth ten gold and besides I still had some money left over from what Helena gave me."

He winked at them since they knew who he was talking about.

"When is the next payment?"

Augustus was taken aback by this sudden gesture, "Um…10'000 would have to be paid per year of tuition."

Aerrow smiled, "Plenty of time."

Stork spoke after being quiet this whole time, "So, will Steela be a student here?"

"She starts in three weeks with the fall semester."

Stork smiled, "Great, Steela can pack her things and come down here. She will have a dorm, right?"

"Yes, she will share a room with another student in the female wing."

"Excellent."

"Okay then, now that we've cleared this business. You must be going, I have to find a martial arts teacher and will take time to do so."

Tarek's ears perked up, "Really…"

* * *

The last stop they did before the summer ended was taking a small trip to Terra Deros. They stood at the edge of the village Piper had spent her final days. They were looking down at the unmarked grave. Each one of them held two white roses within their hands as they silently thought about moments with Piper. The only one who couldn't was Tarek.

"So here she is…you were right, Stork. Even if I searched the whole Atmos I would never have found her. Such a fool I had been."

Aerrow replied, "You didn't know and now that you do, you can pay respect to her."

"Well, it is strange standing here and paying respects to the other woman my father loved."

Steela smiled, "I was glad that I saw my mother for the first time. Though I am sad to know she is dead, but I am happy that she now rests in peace."

"Stork, would you like to do the honors?"

"Are you sure, Aerrow?"

He nodded, "I am sure that she would want you to."

Stork cleared his throat before speaking, "Piper was a very wonderful person. She was strong and passionate in what she pours her heart into. Her love and mastery of crystals were unparalleled and she passed them on to her beloved daughter. She stood up against injustice and was always by the side of her friends when the chips were down. She loved all her friends, but more importantly, she loved Aerrow who loved her as much as she did him. He misses you just as well all do. Rest in peace, Piper, you most surely earned it."

The four dropped one white rose onto her grave before silently praying and just as quietly left. Aerrow and Tarek jumped on his skimmer as Stork and Steela mounted the heli-scooter. There was one final place they would visit before leaving the Terra.

They stood just as they did minutes ago now overlooking the grave of Master Cyclonis. This time Tarek was the one to speak.

"Mother, I have always known you to be a kind and compassionate mother. Though you possessed the remnants of your past all to create a new world for me, I am glad you chose to focus on me instead of the world. From what I saw in the dream you sent me, I saw a different person when you were a teenager. You helped me in preventing to be such a person. I miss you and love you always. Father is here now, he misses and loves you as much as I do. Rest in peace, Mother, for I will carry on your legacy in creating a new world, not through conquest, but in helping those around me."

Aerrow hugged his son, "Beautifully said, Tarek."

They dropped the second white rose they held on the grave. With their respects paid and the roses given, they proceeded to go home where the future waited for them.

* * *

"Look whose back!" Lily shouted as she walked off the ship in the Port of Terra Tecnos. Steela squealed excitedly as the two girls jumped up and down happy about their reunion.

She saw that Lily was alone, "Where are your parents? Aren't they with you?"

"Actually, they sent me back a day early because they wanted to spend an extra day and I didn't. So they will be back tomorrow."

"Excellent, we can have a girls' night out."

"Uncle Stork is not here?"

"He is busy with my father working at the garage."

"Your father? You met him?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, I had the most unbelievable summer. I can't wait to tell you about it."

"Me neither, but if your uncle didn't drive you here and your father didn't drive you here, then who did? Oh you didn't walk, did you? We live almost on the other side of the Terra."

"Actually, Tarek drove me here."

"Who's Tarek?"

Tarek walked over to them, "Hey, sis, my skimmer's ready to take you and your friend…back." He stopped as he looked into Lily's eyes.

"Hi." Tarek said dreamily with a smile.

"Hi." Lily replied in the same way.

They fast-walked to each other and wrapped themselves in each other's arm as they passionately kissed with their eyes closed. Their hands groped the other's back as their kiss prolonged.

Steela stood there in utter shock as she took this all in, "Well…that's unexpected."

* * *

**Next Chapter, the epilogue. **


	19. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

**Since the demand for more Stork is so high (thank you Nakedmolerat05, foxfire222, and angel raziella). I decided to change the original premise of the Epilogue to that of Stork narrating it. With this, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Epilogue – Threads That Connect Us All

Stork entered the small study downstairs as he massaged his back from the long day of fixing skimmers. The Tecnos Grand Slam has come again. The very fact made him smile. It has been quite a while since that fateful day. Twenty years it has been, in fact, since Tarek flew into their lives.

He saw a small journal resting on the desk. It has been so long since he had seen this, Piper's Journal. He picked it up and read through the contents. He remembered how much in detail that Piper had wrote after every mission in this journal. Old memories came back with every word he read. Then as he got over halfway through the book, the words stopped. He noticed the date of the last entry, it was the same date as the day before the final battle.

This journal was one of the few possessions that Piper always had with her and was one of the things Stork had taken when he left Terra Deros. As he brought the book down, he saw a pen resting near the lamp. He only thought it would be appropriate to continue her work.

"To whom that finds this journal. This used to belong to a wonderful woman known to all as Piper. Though our biggest adventure since Cyclonia's fall has come to an end, it was not without its trials, triumphs, and rewards. But where to begin, there were many people whose lives were affected by this great journey, however I think it would be best to focus on the two most important people of this story, Tarek and Steela."

"After Tarek and Lily had their love at first sight moment, they began to go out. Though Steela wasn't going to join her in school that year had made things rather tough on her, even more so when Tarek left for his new teaching job at the University. Normally, Augustus would have never allowed Tarek to become a teacher due mostly to the fact that he doesn't have a teaching degree. But since this would be the only chance that the Atmos would have to learn Cyclonian fighting styles, he couldn't resist."

"I remember Tarek telling me about his introductory lecture and exercises."

* * *

The hall where the martial arts classes were held was a small marble floored building slightly off the main campus. Sunlight poured in through the olive-colored atrium as Tarek had his students lay out the training mats. Each student was wearing a tan gi and a white belt. Tarek was wearing the same thing, but with a black belt.

"Good day, everyone. My name is Tarek Cyclonis. I prefer to be called Sifu Tarek. I will be your instructor for this semester. In case you are in the wrong class, this is Cyclonian Fighting Styles 101 or CFS101. If you are in my advanced class that is in five hours."

He looked over to his students and not a single one left.

"No one? Okay, good. In this class, you will learn the basic techniques that were once used by the upper echelons of the Cyclonian Imperial Army. However we will not be starting with these techniques as you need to learn some of the fundamentals first. Such as the Perch."

Some of the students laughed, but a quick turn of the head silenced them.

"This is the Perch." He demonstrated it by crouching down. He lifted his heels off the ground and rested his behind on them. Then he rested his forearms on his calves.

"This is the resting position I want you all to be in between exercises. The Cyclonian fighting style is based off the same animal as the symbol of the empire…the raven. The Perch is the resting stance of the animal and so should be for you as long as you are in this hall. Now you try it."

His class crouched down and most of them fell on their back or sides trying to keep their balance.

"This will take some practice before all of you can get it right."

One of the students grew frustrated in his attempts and stood up, "Why do we need to do this anyway? It is just some stupid stance."

"Ah, thank you. He just brought up the discipline section of the lecture. Though I have to follow the limits and regulations of the University, there is an addendum for the physical education charter where a teacher is allowed to hold a sparring match at any time he pleases."

The rebellious student quipped, "So?"

"The addendum doesn't state explicitly that the match must be for students. I am challenging you, so come at me with all your might."

The student charged Tarek who was calmly glaring at him. When the student threw a fist toward him, Tarek easily sidestepped the blow, grabbed his stretched arm, elbowed the student, then threw him over on the ground.

Tarek perched over his student, "That move is known as 'Snatching the Mouse'. The Raven swoops in and grabs the mouse, which was your extended arm, the Raven hits the ground hard, which was the elbow, then flies away, which was the throw."

"So, what were you trying to do?"

"Teach you. The Perch is not just a rest state for now I can throw some finishing blows to a prone opponent. The Perch will help you by increasing the strength in your feet and calves, improves your flexibility by stretching out your tendons, and improves your sense of balance. This is why the raven perches, now get back to your spot."

The student did so with much reluctance. He carried on with the lesson by introducing breathing exercises for proper breath control. Then he moved on to the basic stances and then the beginner techniques.

* * *

Stork continued to write, "Tarek was peculiar. During the school seasons, he was a professor and lived in one of the rooms in the Professors' Wing. But during the summer when the university sent most of the student body home for the holiday, he lived in one of the guest rooms in this house on Terra Tecnos. During the summer, he competed in the summer tournaments of sky duels taking first or second place most of the time." 

Stork stopped for a moment as he grabbed one of the many pictures that lined the desk. He smiled at the picture in the frame. It was Tarek sitting with Lily inside one of the small booths of a merry-go-round. He was sitting with an arm over her shoulder and she leaned on his chest, they were both smiling and stared at camera.

"Though for three-quarters of the year, the relationship between Tarek and Lily was long distance as she attended high school, but they loved each other the entire time. She would always come over to the house and asked for advice, there were times when she wanted to call it off saying she couldn't wait another second without feeling his touch, but I talked her out of it."

He put the picture back in its place as he took another one in hand. Tarek was hugging Lily in a loving embrace, they stared into each other's eyes as they ignored the camera.

"Tarek told me one thing that happened to him while he was with Lily."

* * *

"Thanks, Tarek. This has been a lovely evening." Lily said as she wrapped herself around one of his arms. 

"You never need to thank me. It's always an honor to have you with me."

"The way you talk…" She said and kissed him.

He closed his eyes and kissed her back. So caught up in this romantic moment, they didn't notice the man bumping into them.

"Sorry", he said and continued to walk. The young couple resumed their return home, but she instantly felt something was missing.

"Tarek, my purse is gone!"

"But it was here a moment ago."

They turned when they heard the hurried footsteps of the man that just passed them.

"You!" Tarek shouted in a battle cry.

The thief ran faster, but with Tarek's training, he had no chance. Tarek got close behind and leapt through the air. He bent his knees and shouted, "Double Talon Strike!"

He shot both of his legs down and heard the cracking of the thief's spine. The man went down on the ground and the purse flew some distance away before sliding to a halt. Tarek picked it up and turned to see Lily running toward them, he ran over to her.

"Tarek, are you all right?"

"Yeah, he was no trouble…literally. Here's your purse back."

She grabbed her purse and rubbed the edges with her thumbs. She looked up at Tarek with a small smile.

"Thank you, Tarek."

"My pleasure, but what do you want to do with him?" He glared at the thief who tried to crawl away to no avail.

"Why me?"

"He stole from you, his life is now in your hands. Do you want me to finish him?"

She shook her head furiously, "No! Just call the authorities and have them deal with him. You remember our little talk about killing."

He took a deep breath, "Sorry, old habits die hard. I am used to killing those who have done me wrong. Forgive me." He turned away from her.

She stood there for a moment, thinking about what to do. She watched as he dipped his head in disappointment at himself. She walked next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come here." She said as he spun around. Though they were facing each other, he refused to look up from the ground. She scooped her fingers under his chin and lifted his head. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled. She looked into his purple eyes and smiled back.

"Tarek, I know about your past and I accept it. If we are going to be together, you have to remember that the past is behind us. There are other ways besides killing to deal with people."

He sighed, "You're right, of course. How did I ever get a sweet and loving woman like you in my life?"

"Easy, you're cute." She said with a smile.

They kissed once again before heading home. The thief was soon arrested by the authorities and put away, though he would be spending the rest of his days in a wheelchair.

* * *

"Once Lily graduated high school, she applied for the University of Terra Celsus. She majored in 'Ancient Myths and Actual Events', which was the study of Atmos's History. She became a social studies professor at the University and settled down with Tarek on Terra Celsus. He no longer participated in a sky duel since then." 

He exchanged pictures again, Lily was standing side-by-side with Tarek. She was in her professor's robes, which were various shades of green, but mostly olive since that was the color of the Terra. She was smiling devilishly looking up at Tarek who had a surprised look on his face. Stork chuckled remembering that Lily just spooned his behind with her unseen hand.

"There were times when Lily had to go on an expedition and would leave Tarek alone for weeks, even months at a time. A few of those expeditions had Steela accompanying her, but more on that later. Tarek was the stay-at-home dad with his job not requiring him to leave the Terra at all. You read it right…DAD. A few years into her career, Lily returned home from expedition to scent candles, rose pedals, romantic music, and Tarek who was…in an agreeable position."

He swapped the pictures and he held the most current family photo. Tarek was sitting with a little girl on his lap. Lily was crouched down on one knee as she placed an hand on both of her boys' shoulder.

"They have three children. The oldest boy is named Cyrus, he is ten and takes after his father. The middle son is named Reginald, he was named after Lily's grandfather, he is seven and likes to be close to mommy. The youngest was their only daughter named Helena, after Tarek's mother, but she looks like her mother than the woman she was named after and she is three."

Stork smiled as he remembered babysitting all of them now and again, "They have the perfect marriage. Lily is a wonderful mother who is adventurous and passionate especially when it comes to her job and her family. Tarek lightened up when he became a father, he was over-protective of his children probably because his mother was overprotective with him. Still though, he is a great father."

He placed the picture back down on the table. He turned to the paragraphs he had just written and thought about what to say about Steela. After taking a deep breath, he continued writing.

"Steela was the youngest person to enter the University. It was an honor that her mother had passed up because she joined the second Storm Hawks squadron. Steela told me that Augustus interviewed Piper soon after she met us, the Storm Hawks that is, though her nature was to always learn new things, her passion for helping people in need was stronger. Steela had a very hard time in the University, it wasn't just learning about crystals and improving her skills, it was being accepted by the other students. She told me of a time where she was having a bad day."

* * *

Steela was holding her books close to her chest as she always liked to do when carrying them. She looked down at the marble walkway thinking about how sad she was feeling. Her first examination and she had just gotten a D, which was the lowest grade she ever gotten on a crystals exam. 

She didn't realize that she bumped into someone until their books fell from their hands. The two bent down and picked up their books trying not to look at the other person. Steela looked up to see a student a few years older than her. She blushed a little bit because he was good-looking.

"Um…sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well, it's not like anything is broken, hi my name is Damien." He stretched his hand.

"Hi, my name is Steela." She said and shook his hand.

"So, Steela…I've noticed you in class and I was wondering how you were doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you've been kind of upset. You look as if you are depressed all the time."

"It is just hard for me right now."

"Want to talk about it?"

She smiled, "I'd like that."

They walked together toward the small café on campus. Steela smiled for it reminded her of the café she and Augustus were in. He ordered some coffee for him and chocolate milk for her. They took a seat and she began to talk about her problems.

"What is bothering you?"

"Well, I have a hard time trying to fit in. Every student I have talked to always makes fun of me because I am younger and the teachers don't seem to take me seriously."

"I understand. It is difficult not being similar to everyone, but remember that your differences is what sets you apart. Your youth should be seen as an asset, not a burden."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that."

"I have noticed you during class. You are generally the first person to finish the lab work, yet you seem to be struggling with the exams."

"Well, test taking isn't my strength, never has been."

"I feel that there is more than that."

"Um…there is…never mind."

"No, tell me about it. It's all right."

"These last few months that I have been here, I've been very sad because…", she took a deep breath, "…I miss my family. It is almost unbearable being separated from them especially since I finally got to meet my father."

"Oh, I see. Yes, it is painful. My parents live on Terra Atmosia. They thought I was crazy to come here, but they respected my wish."

"Yeah, it is nice to have parents around you all the time." She sighed and looked away.

"I take it they were never around?"

"My mother died in childbirth and only a few months ago, my father came into my life."

"Did you hate him for not being there?"

"Truthfully, I hated him for a long time. But after I read the Final Flight and heard the stories that my uncle told me, I felt that hatred leaving for I understood why he wasn't there."

"Wait…what do you mean by the Final Flight?"

A girl's voice shouted, "So there you are!"

They turned to see another girl walking over to them, she was looking very angry at them. Damien looked annoyed as this girl stood next to their table.

"Penelope, not this again!"

"Damien, you are coming with me now!"

"Penelope, this is getting ridiculous! Every time you see me talking with another girl you get insanely jealous. If we are to make this relationship work, you are going to have to trust me!"

"By hanging out with the baby."

"Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"Is the baby hard of hearing? That is what I called you, a baby."

Tears welled up in Steela's eyes, but she wasn't going to back down, "You know what? You are a horrible person. I don't care if I am a few years younger. The way I see it, my youth is an asset, not a burden! So think what you want about me, it doesn't change the way that I feel! Goodbye!"

Steela stormed off as she noticed everyone was looking at her. When she was sure that there was no one around, she sat down on a bench and cried into her hands. After several moments, she heard a familiar voice.

"Steela, are you all right?"

She looked up and saw Tarek standing front of her. She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"It is nothing."

"It is not nothing. I am proud of you, I saw you standing up for yourself. It was the same determination you showed me on Terra Saharr. So why are you crying now?"

"It is…just…just feels so hopeless. No matter what I do, everyone looks down on me and treats me like I am an outcast. It is bad enough that uncle Stork and our father isn't here to help. I feel so alone."

Tarek sat down next to her, "But you aren't alone, I'm here."

"No offense, Tarek, but it is not the same. You are my brother and you are a teacher. I want to be seen as a person who belongs here."

"You do belong here. You proven that you belong here because you are great with crystals and you are a good person."

"But still, that is not enough for me."

Tarek saw this was going nowhere, he had to think of something else to cheer her up and had an idea.

"Say Steela, how would you like to see something exciting over the break?"

"Like what?"

"Something relating to crystals that no one has ever seen before, but I know of."

"What is it?" She asked, feeling a little better.

"Now…now, I will show it to you, but you have to promise me that you will feel better about coming here."

"Okay, I will. But what is it?"

"It is…a surprise."

She nudged him in the shoulder, "You tease."

"I know."

* * *

Stork stopped writing for he remembered that neither Steela nor Tarek told him what it exactly was that Tarek was talking about. It was a sort of brother-sister secret that they kept for themselves. After a moment, he continued writing. 

"Steela, soon after being shown what Tarek mentioned in their short conversation, she did feel better and continued to improve in her studies. She, in fact, graduated valedictorian four years later. She was employed by the Terra Celsus Research and Development Division as a Terra Celsus Crystalogist."

The picture he grabbed showed her at graduation. She was wearing a black robe and mortarboard having the biggest smile she could make with Aerrow and Stork on either side of her smiling. Tarek was next to Aerrow smiling as well. They were standing with the entire ceremony behind them and confetti raining down everywhere.

"She is the best daughter I could have asked for and she has brought much happiness into the lives of everyone she touched. Though she felt sad from time-to-time seeing how much Tarek and Lily loved each other. With Steela being a crystalogist, she often went on expeditions with Lily in case they would come across any crystals that needed to be cataloged and indexed. But despite all the success and research she made, she didn't yet have a boyfriend. That was changed a few years later when she was assigned to a straight 3-day research assignment with another crystalogist."

"Damien and Penelope broke up because she never learned to trust him. He worked elsewhere until he returned to Terra Celsus where he was employed by the same division. Since they were stuck together in a lab for three straight days, they had plenty of time to talk and get to know one another. So they started going out after their exhaustive research was finished. It was a year-and-a half later when they got married. They spent the first three years of their marriage loving each other and being together. Then they had two beautiful children, a twin boy and girl, both aged ten, the same as their cousin Cyrus. They had a few arguments on the names, but they compromised, by which I mean that Steela had won. She named the boy after her father and the girl after her mother."

"Both families have raised lovely and good-natured children as well as having a loving and long-lasting marriage. It has been simply wonderful that the children I have seen grew, Steela from a baby and Tarek from a young man, make such happy lives and continue to pass that happiness onto future generations. These past twenty-three years since I first met Aerrow have been the greatest adventure a merb could have asked for. As you read what I and Piper have written, hopes to inspire you to lead your life with happiness, love, and friendship."

"There is only one last tale I have to tell before finishing up this piece. It was before Steela and Tarek left for the University. During those last three weeks of summer vacation, we all got together and helped an author write his next masterpiece."

* * *

Aerrow was writing down all he could remember about his life with Master Cyclonis starting with the sparing of her life, "Are you sure this is what people want to read?" 

"Definitely, the author of the Final Flight said he would make another book if there was more information to be shared. So we are all writing our accounts of what happened in our lives. You are writing your relationship with Tarek's mother, Tarek is writing his childhood up to now, I am doing the same, Stork is writing the three months he spent with Piper and his life up to now as well. We are all working hard to do our part."

"Okay, Steela, I get it. You don't have to be so serious about it."

"Sorry, it is just I am excited. Think about it, the entire Atmos will be reading what happened to the Storm Hawks and afterward. It will complete the Storm Hawks legacy."

"You're right, Steela. But not so loud."

"Okay…uncle Stork, how you coming along?"

"I am right now on the part where Piper and I crash-landed on Terra Deros."

Tarek spoke before being asked, "I'm at the part where I am coping with the loss of father leaving me."

"Okay. Dad, how you doing?"

He tapped his pen against the page trying to think of what to write, "I haven't started."

"But it has been three days and you don't have a single word."

"You are asking me to write the part where Helena uses my paralyzed body to conceive Tarek. How can I write this without making it sound like she was the bad guy or making it sound smutty?"

"Father, I love Mother as much as you do. But if someone paralyzed me and did what she did, it does mean she is the bad guy. Besides, the world kind of sees her as such."

"Okay, fine. I will get to work on it. In fact, you gave me a great way to start it off."

"Good, if we can finish this before Tarek and I go to Terra Celsus, then it will be great."

* * *

"Steela got her wish. After two weeks of hard work and non-stop writing, we got the information and mailed it to the author of the Final Flight of the Storm Hawks. It took three years before the second edition was released to the public and was praised as an insight into the aftermath of Cyclonia's fall." 

He eyed his own copy that stood with other books on the shelves.

"As I write this and think of all the adventures that we have shared, I stand in awe at how much people can affect one another. The chain of one person affecting another who in turn affects another. These…threads that connect us all are special. We have so much power in life, though we fail to see it most of the time. One day we make all those around us feel better and other days we lack that spark to do so. As you read this, I can only hope that these words have affected you in some way. Let the threads that this book has affect you for the better. Not just for you, but for the entire Atmos. There is nothing more that I can share with you that I haven't already written. So dear reader, I wish you a good day or night depending on where you are and a happy life."

Stork stopped writing and put his pen down. Closing the book, he honestly hoped that someone some day would find it and read those words for only then would it have the power to change the person's life if they so wished it.

With a smile on his face, he walked out of the room and turned off the lights. Before closing the door, he took one last peek at the journal.

"Piper, thank you."

* * *

**Threads that connect us all indeed. This story has been one of the best I ever written and I am thrilled about future stories. I thank all of you who have read it especially those who read every chapter and continued to push me to come up with great plot ideas for you all to enjoy. I give special thanks to all the people who reviewed. You've been awesome and now I make a proposition.**

**I have an idea for a sequel where you will find out what Tarek showed Steela during the holiday break from the University. If I get a few people who are interested in reading it, then I will write it. I am getting excited about thinking ideas for that story already.**

**Anyway, I am going to leave you with my two traditional signatures. The first being, I wish you a good day(or night). And lastly, May all your Futures be Dark. :)**


End file.
